Destiny Sucks
by oXCookieMonsterXo
Summary: Alfred has two loving brothers and a very nice home but he feels a bit empty on the inside. That is until he meets a crazed violet eyed vampire saying that he is imprinted with Alfred and its there destiny to be together. Russ/Ame Fra/Uk Pruss/Can Ger/Ita
1. Polouge: The Callistar's End

**oXCookieMonsterXo : I know its sad this is actually going to be a very serious one, Also for anyone who has read Endless lies I am putting it off and finishing this story and Make me forgot because I am very into these stories. I will redo Endless lies later. Well thats all The CookieMonster is out see you guyz later also please REVIEW!**

**Warnings: Lonliness, bloody scenes, memory erasing. Real names used.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Hetalia or any characters used in it. This is completley fanmade. I wish I did though EPIC RANDOM COOKIE!**

Alfred Callistar was a dissapointment to his family. When he was born he showed no sign of magic as did his twin brother. His whole family was in utter shock as for the first time in over centuries of time and history there was a mortal born in their family. Alfred was born in a family of witches and sorcerers, yet his twin had magic and he didn't have an ounce of it. A complete and utter disappointment, but no one in his family was allowed to ever speak of it to Alfred. Alfred had to endure this burden for eight years of his life, for eight years he had to endure the glares the shaking of heads then whispers and worst of all he had to endure the lonliness. His older brother Arthur, younger twin Matthew and his Mother were the only ones there for him but he always saw the glint of pity of sympathy in their eyes. Alfred hated his life he always did until he turned eight...

~...~

"Alfred me and your brothers are going to the feild, we will be back later tonight, you may go into town but do not talk to strangers. I love you my sunshine" Alfreds mother smiled warmly,her long blonde hair pulled back into a bun making her beautiful blue eyes shine even more. Alfred looked up from his seat on the couch, he forced a smile on his face for his mother before replying to her.

"I love you too mommy have fun". Alfred brothers waved at him before being tugged off by their mother, Alfred was then alone again. He was always alone on his birthday, they took Matthew away with the rest of his family to celebrate his birthday then the next day they, his mother and brothers, would throw a normal birthday while his father just stayed in his room.

"W-why..." Alfred mumbled to himself a single tear escaping his eye as he spoke "Why does it hurt so much... why do they all hate me... why am I so differant...". He quickely wiped the tear away and hoped down from the soft chair, he was tired of being lonely on his birthday so he wanted to make a friend. Just one friend, a friend that was like him and one that would stay with him on his birthday. Alfred pulled on his old brown boots making sure the money he had saved up was still in the side pocket of his vest before leaving the cottage.

It was snowing again, it always snowed on his birthday, something that Alfred loved and hated. He loved the beautiful sight of a white field calm and cold as the soft snow fell from the sky, he hated how happy and calm it was though he always felt horrible and it was always beautiful on that day. He trailed his way down the still visible stone path away from their warm wood cottage. The town was not that far away, just through the forest for a while on the stone path and it would lead you straight to it, you could never get lost.

Alfred walked through the empty forest and into the busy town, everybody was bustling about trying to shop and get firewood and food. Alfred walked past all the tall adults and small happy children to the candy shop, where he would buy himself a big lolipop or a sweet small cake but something stopped him along the way. There was a man dressed in black, he was very pale and he was also looking staight at Alfred. Alfred looked at the mans deep blue eyes, he flashed Alfred a smile that made Alfreds attracted to him. Alfred was curious so he walked over to the tall man, he only was about as tall as the mans waist.

"H-hello" Alfred started smiling up at the large man. The man smiled and bent down to Alfreds level, giving Alfred a very clear view of his beautiful face.

"Why hello there little one, tell me are you of the Callistar family?" The man asked in a very deep but sincere voice. Alfred smiled went down some.

"Yes and no" Alfred replied. The man furrowed his brows at the answer.

"What do you mean?" The man asked in confusion.

"I was born into the family but they don't accept me, they leave me all alone..." Alfred trailed off looking into the mans deep blue eyes, a part of him was telling him to run and don't say anything but Alfred was somewhat mesmerized by the mans eyes.

"Ah so you hold no magic?" the man laughed slightly. Alfreds half smile turned into a full frown "Oh I am sorry little one I did not mean to hurt your feeling would you like something to eat? What is your name?"

"My name is Alfred, whats yours?" Alfred asked walking beside the man to the tea shop.

"My name is Leonardo but you may call me Leo, Alfred" the man sat down at an empty table waving for Alfred to sit next to him.

"You said magic so you know about my family are you friends of them?" Alfred asked hopping up next to the large man.

"Oh yes I am very good friends with your family!" Leo laughed in a dark way that Alfred did not understand. The waitress nervously came foward with a pen and paper.

"Hello may I take your orders?" the brunette waitress asked messing with the corner of her hair.

"Ahhh yes ... Alfred would you like a slice of cake and some tea?" Leo said looking sideways at Alfred.

"Y-yes please!" Alfred stuttered back still nervous about the man somewhat, the waitress wrote it down in her small notebook before turning back to Leo.

"And you sir?" her smile somewhat brightened when he looked at her.

"Nothing, thank you but I already ate" he smiled back flashing his pearly whites at her, she blushed before stutteringa goodbye and making her retreat to the kitchen.

"Thank you mister Leo, your the only one who has been nice to me today..." Alfred said looking down at his feet.

"Why were people being mean to you?" Leo asked with a curious tone.

"It's my birthday so mommy took my Matthew and Arthur to the field behind our house, they always leave me alone on my birthday... I don't even have a friend..." Alfred thought he felt more tears coming but quickely supressed them. Leo's eyes glinted that same glint from earlier before responding in a heart broken voice.

"I will you be your friend Alfred!". Alfred looked up shocked, someone wanted to be his friend? Leo smiled at the helpless fragile child. Another waitress came by gawking at Leos stunning figure before setting Alfreds order on the table and walking away.

"Really? Wait you said earlier that you knew about magic? Mommy says that anyone that knows of that are either a friend or an enemy and has magic too! So your really nice so I know your a friend and you do magic too right?" Alfred asked getting excited.

"Yes and no" this made Alfred stumble for a minute "I do use magic but I am not a full blown sorcerer... I wish to help my family which is why I sought out your family, tell me Alfred will you help me?"

"Yea but mister how did you know I was from my family?" Alfred asked his curiousity peeking over its edge.

"Oh well you have the most beautiful sky blue eyes and that hair is like sunshine... not to mention your clean extravagant smell..." Leo dragged the words out staring intently at the clueless Alfred.

"Oh... ok, I like your eyes mister Leo!" Alfred tried divert the subject of himself.

"Ahhh but I like yours more" Leo paused to reach over and caress Alfreds face "It really bring out your beauty..." Leo's hand strolled down and went to his nech brushed over it slighty before pulling away.

"Oh ok so you want to see me family so they can help yours right?" Alfred smiled again not really knowing what Leo had meant by his action.

"Yes of course but before we go please tell me more about yourself why are you not at your birthday ceremony?" Leo wondered out loud. Alfred face fell before pulling the mask back on and answering with a smile.

"Since I'm the family dissapointment they leave me at home while Mattie goes, I'm always alone daddy won't even look at me"

"Ah and who is Matthew?" Leo inquired tapping on the wood table with his rather sharp nails.

"He is my twin brother! Arthur is my older brother, they are both very nice to me like mommy is but everyone else doesn't care about me, I'm useless..." Again Alfred trailed off staring at his lazy reflextion in his tea.

"Hmmm very interesting and what is your favorite color?"

"Purple! Mister Leo you sure are asking a lot about me what about you, wheres your family?" Alfred questioned worried slightly but more on the intigued side.

"My family is staying at an inn, they are how you say, catching a bite to eat. You see we are very weak and need more power to survive we also are very lonely in this world so we have decided to seek out your family for there '_help'"_ The way Leo said help made Alfred shiver slightly but he ignored it.

"Well mister come on I don't want to keep your family waiting your really nice so I trust you! I'll show you where me family is at" Alfred said hopping down and waiting for Leo.

"How very kind of you!" Leo giggled placing the money down. Alfred grabbed his cake slice stuffing it in his mouth and gulping down his tea.

"Thank you mister for the cake usually I don't get any until tomorrow it was nice having a friend with me on my birthday for once" Alfred spoke softly as he guided the man out of the cafe` and past the town to the little stone path. Leo nodded and followed Alfred through the woods, the snow had built up to the point where it almost cover Alfreds boots.

"Thats my house right there" Alfre said pointing at the small cottage "But my family is down in the meadows"

"Ahhh ok little one lead the way!" Leo smiled flashing his teeth at Alfred again.

Alfred didn't understand, what about this man made him so easy? He felt as if he could cry his worries to this man and then they would fly away? Why? Alfred always supressed his feeling yet now he was...sad? He felt the pain and the tears he had always cried intensify... Yet through all these emotions he felt a pang of... giult? No, it was a pang of uneasiness... Alfreds has a feeling something was going to happen but he ignored it just like he ignored the other feelings, just like he ignored the glares and whispers...

Alfred looking up and saw the beautiful white field and he saw his family in the center of the beauty. His dad was smiling and hugging a laughing Matthew as they all danced. Matthew giggled hugging their very tall and brown haired, green eyed father. His aunts and uncles were their as were his cousins and his older brother. His mother was holding a very pretty cup handing it to Matthew. Alfred felt the tears slide silently down his face as he watched his dream. He always wanyed it to be like this, he always wanted to find this kind off happiness... he didn't want it to hurt so much. Alfred took the cup and drank its contents smiling bravely, his family very proud an happy for him as Alfred stood there. Then he felt a cold hand grip his shoulder, Alfred looked up into Leo's deep red glowing eyes... glowing? Red?

"It seems my family has joined us?" Leo sneered Alfred looking back the a bunch of pale yet beautiful peopel like Leo staring at his family licking their lips? The people were dressed in long gowns and there eyes were glowing that same red, there was three women a child and another man in robes. Alfred was confused so he looked back at his family who were still laughing and smiling.

"Why are they so happy...?" Alfred sobbed to himself, then he felt it. A red hot searing pain as something sharp tore into his neck. Alfred felt something warm slide down his neck and his arms Alfred looked down, it was a crimson red flowing freely down his arm. Leo moaned in pleasure. Alfred continued to cry but couldn't scream he looked at his mother and then she looked at Alfred. Her eyes widened and she screamed, everyone turned and looked up the snowy hill as Leo pulled his fangs from Alfreds neck and wiping the blood off his mouth. Alfred swayed slightly falling foward on his knees he was entranced by the crimson liquid still on his arm he stared at it dumbly then the what happened finally processed through his mind and the pain came boring in. Alfred screamed at the top of his lungs falling face first into the now red stained snow, Leo's laughter and his family cut through the screams of Alfred and his mother and brothers.

"Who would have thought that a high clan such as the Callistars would give birth to such a pathetic mortal and then shun him!" Leo laughed grabbing Alfred and throwing him down the hill to his parents. His mother ran to Alfred craddling him in her arms as he stared up at the sky. _Why? I thought I finally made a friend but they all turned on me everyone hates me..._

"Shush Alfred everything will be alright everyhting is ok don't cry baby don't cry" Alfred looked up at his mothers face, it was consorted up in pain with tears flowing from her eyes. Alfred reached up to touch his mothers beautiful face.

"Why does it hurt...why, why do you all ignore me on my birthday... why can't I be happy...why...w-why is it son lonely" Alfred asked the rest of his families faces showed guilt on them at Alfreds words but others were angry at the boy. His mother sobbed and Alfred reached out for her but she was suddenly jerked away from him. Alfred flipped himself over and brought his head up. There was so much blood... Matthew and Arthur were cowering behind the table as his family fought against the horrible people... what were they? _'Vampire...'_ rung through Alfred head. Alfreds tears flowed down his face as he watched his aunt and uncle get tackled down as they drove blue light through the mans hearts, but were attacked by two of the women.

Alfred heard their screams along with his cousins, but what hurt the most was realizing the truth, it was his fault. He tried to reach out and grab his brothers to protect him but a boot came down crushing his hand.

"How pathetic, I must say your blood is the richest here though" Leo snorted. Alfred didn't want this... he had to protect is family, he had to. But he couldn't do anyhting he was useless.

"S-stop..." Alfred stuttered out helplessly.

"Hmmm still got some fight how about I kill your brother first then?" Leo smiled walking over to the table and flipping it over. Alfreds eyes widened as Leo pushed Arthur away and grabbed Matthew. '_Nooooooo! Not Mattie please god! Something if your out there then please save Mattie you can kill me but please save mommy Mattie and Arthur please!' _

Then everyhting seemed to freeze. Everyone looked straight at Alfred, he was glowing slight a purplishish tint leaving he fingetips and materializing in front of the bloodied boy. Alfred looked up at... himself?

"_Alfred you called from me?" _ The boy whispered in a sing song voice. Everyone froze in utter shock, time itself froze but everybody could see and hear Alfred talk with himself. Alfred looked up tears still rolling down his pink tinted cheeks.

"W-who a-are y-y-you?" Alfred asked loosing his breath the world starting to slightly fade.

_"I am your power and I am your future the future, no, the destiny that was hidden from you..."_

"W-why?" Alfred choked out confused.

_"All in good time, all I need you to do is accept me and the pain will stop I promise... what do you choose Alfred?" _ The boy reached his pale hand out and as if mirroring him Alfred did the same, as soon as there hands touched time started again.

"What is this!" Leo asked in disbelief as Alfred stood up hair shadowing over his face. Alfred looked down at his hand, where the boy who looked like Alfred had held his hand was now a deep violet purple amult on a silvery chain. The energy pumped through Alfreds viens as he slid the neclace aroung his neck.

"Alfred No!" His fathers voice boomed over the screams of terror, but Alfred couldn't hear him the only thing he could hear was the whispering voice throughout the wind, his eyes glowed purple as he listened to the voice.

_"Do you want me to protect you?"_

"Y-yes" Alfred whispered back... then... everyhting went dark...

~...~

Alfred eyes fluttered open slowly at the feeling of something cold on his cheek, he opened his eyes and saw the cold whit sky staring back out him. The soft whit snowflakes gently falling from that sky and landing on Alfred smooth creamy face. Then it all came back to him, he lurched foward in the snow.

Blood... there was blood everywhere... blood and bodies but not his families the vampire bodies. Alfred looked around and spotted his mother he ran to her, Arthur and Matthew was beside her holding close to her.

"Mommy!" Alfred wailed throwing himself at the smiling woman. She wrapped her bloodied arms around her child.

"A-Alfred mommy is proud of you and you know she loves you right?" His mother coughed looking down at Alfred a tear escaping her eye.

"M-mommy I don't understand whats happening!" Alfred cried dry sobs. She reached up and smoothed out Alfreds hair.

"Arthur, I am trusting you to take care of your brothers do you understand?" their mother smiled. Arthur looked from inbetween the twins and his mother.

"Mother I don't understand... Alfred is?" he wanted to ask the question but his mother hushed him.

"All of which you need to know is in my room in my top dresser, now do you understand?" she asked once more. Arthur held her hand tighter and nodded silently. His mother smiled and turned back to Alfred sitting up and placing him infront of her.

"Alfred mommy is going to do something that will make it all go away ok?" she smiled, blood dribbling down her chin.

"Mommy I don't understand why?" Alfred weeped.

"Shush I will make you forgot my child..." she cooed holding Alfred to her chest.

"I... I Don't Want To Be Alone!" Alfred screamed tears once again breaking loose "It hurts you all always left me and now I will never remember no mommy I love you, you can't go away!"

"Alfred it will not be forever you will remember one day and I promise I will always be with you as will the rest of your family" his mother gently rubbed Alfreds head. Alfred didn't realize when she had started to chant, he felt a bubbly warm sensation pick at him as it gently surrounded him he started to dose off and the last words he heard were.

"Goodye Alfred, goodbye Matthew and goodbye Arthur from this day forth you will all be known as Alfred,Matthew and Arthur Kirkland. I love you all never forget that. Alfred stay strong and remember to me and your brothers you will always be, just Alfred. Matthew do not blame Alfred it was bound to happen this was the first tragedy of Alfred and yours life. Arthur grow strong, strengthen your magaic as your brothers and protect them... I love you alllll"

~...~

Huh? What is this? Where am I? Why is it so cold? W-who am I?

"Alfred are you awake? Open your eyes..." a shaky voice said in the darkness.

Was I Alfred? Was that my name? I...I...I have to open my eyes. Slowly Alfred eyes opened and he stared up into his big brothers soft green ones. Who is this? Alfred was pressed into his brothers warm chest, Alfred snuggled closer to the warmth shivering slighty.

"Hello I'm Arthur your big brother and this is Matthew your twin" the boy Arthur spoke with pain in his voice "Your name is Alfred Cal- I mean Kirkland... your name is Alfred Kirkland"

Alfred didn't really understand but he understood some of it. He noticed something shiny dangling on his chest, he reached for it and pulled it up into view. It was a pretty purple stone, Alfred used his other hand to run over the beautiful gem.

"A-are you hungry?" a boy with long blonde hair asked looking over from beside Arthur. Alfred stared blankly at the boy.

"Shhhh Matthew why don't we let him sleep some more we need to begin our journey tomorrow, if you want I will carry you too..." Arthur asked rubbing his eyes again and hugging the dozed off Alfred to his chest.

"I-I miss mommy... will Alfred ever remember its already been two weeks! I miss them I want mommy and daddy back!" Matthew said trying to hold back the pain in his voice but failing. Arthur scooted over and pulled the blanket up covering all three of them, the carrige bouncing slightly when it hit a rock on the road. Arthur stared up and the star filled sky sighing.

"I don't know Matthew... I don't know..." Snores genlty carried off throughout the endless night as the three set off... not knowing what to expect.


	2. Alfred's Birthday

**oXCookieMonsterXo : Yeah sorry it took me a while to finish this... Make me Forget update soon and thsi story too! CookieMonster out! Pweeeze review!**

**Warnings: Cuss words...**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Hetalia or any characters used in it. This is completley fanmade. I wish I did though EPIC RANDOM COOKIE!**

"Alfred! Matthew! Wake up!" Arthur yelled startling the two twins sleeping tightly together on the hay bed. Alfred jotled up eyes going wide.

"Holy shit!" Alfred screeched grabbing his chest tightly. Matthew lazily sat up and rubbed his eyes, ignoring the screaming Alfred and angry Arthur.

"Alfred! For the last time do not use that kind of languauge!" Arthur hissed smacking the boy upside the head. Alfred pouted and mustered up a couple of fake tears.

"B-but Iggy... y-y-you scared m-me..." Alfred whimpered. Arthur was almost fooled but he could sense the fake facade in Alfreds eyes.

"No buts, its already past two in the afternoon, now hurry up were going into town tonight, it's both your birthdays so were going shopping and out to eat. It's not everyday that a boy turns eightteen." Arthur said throwing their clothes on the bed and standing up to walk away. Alfred face went back to its usual lazy expression.

"Wow same old words you said last year... your getting pretty old and boring Iggy" Alfred snorted grabbing his amulet and glasses from the side table and sliding them on.

"Quit calling me that and I'm only twenty!" Arthur glared pulling on his own clothes.

"Arthur would you like me to fix some pancakes?" Matthew yawned stretching his arms out. Arthur nodded pleasingly to his little brother.

"Yes please and some tea would be nice"

"Man I'm still tired and I don't feel good can I stay home?" Alfred tried once again, and once again failed miserably to swoo his brother.

"No we are going out your lucky I got the day off for your lazy arse!" Arthur yelled "Now get dressed!"

Alfred sighed grabbing his brown pants and white dress shirt. Arthur was already dressed and heading out of the small bedroom to the kitchen. They all three lived in a small house it was a one bedroom and bathroom house with a kitchen and den.

"Ughhh the only thing good about this morning is the fact that Matthews pancake are like the best in the whole world and its my and his birthday ..." Alfred graoned plopping down next to his older brother at the kitchen table.

"Fix your vest at least!" Arthur growls reachign over and fixing his little brothers brown vest so that it was worn the proper way. Matthew walked over and dumped pancakes on three plates around the table.

"Thank you Matthew your pancakes save me from the evil big brow witch!" Alfred laughed drowning his food in syrup before digging in.

"First off Alfred, witches are female and second, my brows are not big you git!" Arthur said strictly smacking Alfred upside the head agian.

"God lets just hurry uo so we can get this horrible day done with!" Alfred gunted stuffing his face with the delicous fluffy pancakes.

"Al its our birthday you can try to be a little more happy..." Matthew asked frowning and twirling his spoon inside his tea. Alfred looked up at his brother who had been very ill lately.

"Yes I will for you..." Alfred smiled taking his dish to the sink. Matthew winked at the shocked Arthur.

"R-right then well let us be on our way..." Arthur said standing up with his dishes and bringing them to the sink ignoring the fact that Matthew had not finished his breakfast yet. Matthew sighed giving the rest of his food to the stray animals outside and following his elder brothers out the door.

"Hey look Iggy its snowing!" Alfred laughed looking up into the light sky. The snow had started to gently fall already a thin sheet covered their yard. Arthur sighed looking up into the sky, _'Almost like that day...'_

"Alright so where do you two want to go first?" Arthur asked smiling.

"Uh a... pub?" Alfred laughed but still had a serious tone to it. Arthurs smile disappeared and he glared at Alfred.

"Later tonight, your lucky they think you look older and I actually let you go, I should sell you out one of these days, Matthew where do you want to go?" Arthur scolded and asked turning to the other brother.

"Ummm lets go to the bakery we need a birthday cake" Matthew replied walking beside his elder twin while he fumed to himself about what Arthur said.

"Alrighty then lets get a move on!" Arthur grabbed their hands and tugged them both off into the large town. It was the busiest time of the year, it was winter, which meant that people were going to be in and out very busy.

"Wow always busy here during winter huh Iggy?" Alfred laughed half heartedly.

"I told you not to call me that you bloody git!" Arthur mumbled annoyed.

"Al want to help me pick out a cake for our birthday?" Matthew said trying to distract his elder tiwn brother.

"Y-yeah! We will pick out a great one!" Alfred smiled walking into the bakery with his brothers. They saw many cakes, but they ultimatley decided on a small purple frosted one with red roses decorated on it.

"Its very pretty thank you Arthur" Matthew thanked his brother, carrying the small paper bag while Alfred eyed the women.

"Iggy you need you need to fall in love..." Alfred blurted out.

"W-what the hell!" Arthur yelled, blushing at the men and women staring at them ackwardly. Alfred didn't seem to notice them.

"I'm being serious... we are all virgins who just can't find the right persons!" Alfred said. Matthew decided to pipe in.

"Al maybe you shouldn't pressure Arthur on this" he said.

"I know lets have a bet!" Alfred said ignoring the fact that his brother even talked.

"Alfred you remember what happened after our last bet right?" Matthew shivered just speaking of it. Never, Ever was he going to jump a fence into some old ladies yard and race to pick an apple, the lady might have a shotgun and a big mean dog!

"Alfred I think your brother has a point..." Arthur said.

"Your both just jealous becuase anyone would fall for me!" Alfred laughed.

"Bloody not! I could get anyone!" Arthur sneered.

"Iggy dressing a goat in a dress is not a woman!" Alfred snorted.

"Oh your going to get it now Alfred Kirkland! Whats the bet?" Arthur challenged.

"Whoever falls in love and loses their virginty first wins!" Alfred smiled sinisterly.

"Arthur I don't think-" Matthew began.

"No, no, no Matthew Alfred has this coming to him! You must be in it to Matthew!" Arthur smiled still glaring at Alfred.

"Yes big brother..." Matthew sighed clutching the bag of cake.

"But seriously Arthur don't go hump any sheep in dresses!" Alfred laughed running off in one direction, an angry Arthur following him.

"Alfred you git! Get you bloody ass back here so I can knock some sense into you!" Arthur yelled furiously.

"No way in hell old man!" Alfred laughed running. He ignored the glares from the townsmen and women, he just kept running. His smile was bright and cheerful, he turned around and saw his brother and Arthur right on his tail. Alfred picked up his speed, running impossibly fast away from his brothers.

"HAHA YOU WILL NEVER CATCH THE HER-OOOOHHHH" Alfred yelled as he ran smack into someone. The other person hissed out... wait hissed? Alfred looked up and saw a girl glaring at him, but she wasn't the one he ran into. He turned his eyes and looked straight into the violet eyes of a very beautiful man.

"I-I-I" Alfred stuttered, the man smiled causing Alfreds eye to widen. Alfred gulped '_Man this guy is hot! I'm acting like a total retard!'_

"I believe the words you are looking for is I'm sorry?" the man asked in a deep seductive voice.

"Uh yeah...I uh... if you want I could... pay you or ...something for running into you I really didn't mean to,... I mean ummmm... you have pretty eyes?" Alfred babbled out.

"Hmmm really now?" the man asked his purple eyes flashing. Alfreds heart raced '_Dude whats up with this man? Heros don't stutter! I gotta be cool! He can't play his mind games with me!' _

"Yeah I mean purple is very pretty I love its color! Yours matches my Amulet!" Alfred laughed, but he felt the words tumble out almost as if he wasn't speaking them... He reached in his vest where the neclace was hidden and pulled it out. The mans eyes widened.

"Where did you get that? Did you steal it?" The man asked pretty voice dropped and eyes darkening.

"What? No! I've always had it since I can remember at least..." Alfred trailed off trying to remember where he got it from, but just giving himself a headache. The man held out his hand as he stood up, Alfred took the hand and was helped up. He felt a little shock jolt through him making his whole body shiver, it felt as if a streeak of lighting bolt made of pleasure struck Alfred in the head. Alfred blushed heavily and looked up at the man. This guy was huge! Well not fat but muscular! And Alfreds head came up to his chin, which meant this guy was pretty dang tall.

"I have been looking for you since ten years ago... what is your name little blonde sunflower...?" the man asked smoldering Alfred with his violet gaze.

"Big brother this could be a trick you know you were always meant for me!" the girl from earlier hissed still glaring at Alfred.

"My, My name is..."

"ALFRED KIRKLAND! I got you now!" Arthur grabbed Alfred shoulders and spun him around.

"Ahhhhhhh! Arthur! You scared the shit out of me!" Alfred yelled pushing Arthur slightly both of them laughing. Arthur caught sight of Alfreds amulet hanging out.

"I thought I told you never to show this to anyone remember?" Arthur said tucking the neclace away.

"Oh but he was just showing it to me, he said it matched my eyes..." Arthur turned his look in the mans direction, his eyes widened. Not in shock, no Arthurs eyes widened in horror and hatred. Arthur grabbed Alfreds hand and began tugging him off, Matthew finally came up and he saw the man with the girl and his eyes widened too.

"Alfred were going home!" Arthur yelled.

"What! But todays mine and Matties birthday! You got me up saying we would spend the whole day together! Mattie tell him!" Alfred yelled back, struggling against the older man.

"Alfred listen to Arthur we need to get home... now..." Matthew said quietly.

Alfred shut his mouth angrily, looking back at the man he bumped into, he noticed three thing. The man had a sinister creepy smile on his face, his eyes were slighty glowing and his hair was a silvery color matching the skies color.

"Stop it! Let me go!" Alfred thrashed out, he didn't like the fact that they were dragging him.

"Alfred quit your bitching and were going home... now... we will build snowmen and have snowball fights but please just let us take you home..." Arthur whispered in a hushed voice. Alfred stopped struggling but felt uneasy, there was a part of him that was aching... why? It was as if there was a something that wanted to stay, to stay with something he knew? The guy? He felt like he knew him before, and those beautiful eyes and silvery hair...

"Just like the snow.." Alfred muttered to himself. Arthur froze and looked back at Alfred.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"That guy its just I felt like I've met him before and his hair reminds me of the snow I guess thats why..." Alfred found himself admitting.

"Y-yea it must be the snow Alfred" Matthew piped in. They continued to drag Alfred until they all reached the wood house, they lived in. Nobody said a word on the way there.

"Matthew would you please go grab some wood for the fireplace, lad?" Arthur asked setting the kitchen table with plates and cups for the cake and tea. Matthew nodded and left the house, leaving Alfred and Arthur alone in the kichen. Alfred was scratching and imaginary itch at the center of his spine that just wouldn't go away when Arthur surpirsed him with a question.

"A-Alfred, what did that man say to you?" Arthur asked shakily. Alfred looked up from his secluded corner.

"He said hi and uhhhh oh yeah he said something about ten years ago and then he called me a blonde sunflower... ughhh did you know him?" Alfred responded ignoring the shiver that went down his spine when he remembered the man.

"N-no I did not, well then let us have some cake, Matthew should be back, Ah there he is" Arthur forced a smile on his face as Matthew trudged his way into the kitchen.

"Yeah! C'mon Al lets eat our cake then have a super snowball fight!" Matthew laughed sitting down next to his brother.

"Uh Yea!" Alfred smiled watching as Arthur failed at cutting the cake evenly. Arthur threw the knife across the room angrily and plopped random chunks on everyones plates.

"Ummm may I suggest that Mattie cuts the cake next year?" Alfred chuckled spooning a peice of the cake in his mouth, moaning in delight at the sweet texture "Man Matthew you were right about this cake it tastes delicous!"

"See I told you! And you wanted the one with batman on it..." Matthew said hugging his stuffed white bear to his chest.

"Yeah well uh at least I don't haul a bear aroung everywhere I go!" Alfred shot back.

"T-thats low!" Matthew yelled.

"Now now you two please its your birthday stop the bickering!" Arthur scolded sipping his tea silently.

Alfred stuffed his cake in his mouth and made a funny face at his brother before swallowing it down whole. Matthew laughed, choking on his cake. He tried to drink tea to make it go down but it wound up flying out his nose, causing Alfred to fall to the floor laughing.

"Awwedd lewww werrkk!" Matthew choked out. Arthur rushed over helping his little brother while Alfred snorted and laughed.

"Alfred! Say your sorry!" Arthur snapped. Alfred held his arms up innocently.

"I didn't even do anything, here just take all that anger out on the battle field see you there!" Alfred yelled running off outside. Arthur paled.

"I can't leave him outside by himself lord knows what will happen now that... that that _thing_ has spoke to him, just get ready and come outside, I'll keep him on our territory so everyone is safe.. ok?" Arthur whispered hastily, trying to keep his voice low in case Alfred was still in the house. Matthew nodded standing up slowly and waving Arthur off. Arthur ran out the door.

"BOO!" Alfred yelled.

"BLOODY HELL!" Arthur screamed falling on his ass while Alfred laughed his off.

"Gotcha Iggy! Now come on this time your going to help me make a fort! Not Mattie!" Alfred declared grabbing Arthurs arm and dragging the man off to the forest. The forest that was right off their property...

"H-hey Alfred hows about I'll help you... but we have to stay here on our property?" Arthur suggested pulling Alfred back.

"But we always go to the cliff, you know the waterfall its more fun!" Alfred smiled.

"Yeah but I don't really feel like walking today so please lets just stay here... please Alfred..." Arthur whispered looking down, his hair shading over his face. Alfred stared at Arthur for a while and sighed.

"Alright if it means that much to you then we can stay here, now help me build my fort your way better at it than me!" Alfred faked smile, he was worried at to why arthur was down and jumpy.

"Alright you wanker come on..." Arthur started to gather snow while a confused Alfred fell to his knees and helped. Meanwhile Matthew was in the basement.

"Mom I know I don't really pray that much to you anymore but this is serious... one of those things has shown up again... I'm so scared... I don't want anyone else to die..." Matthew sobbed on his knees in front of the shrine of a beautiful goddess "Please mom and please goddess protect Arthur and Alfred, I-I c-couldn't live w-without them!". A gently breeze stirred in the air around Matthew bringing him the sweet voice of his mother...

_'Shush Matthew everything will be ok soon... you must bear with the pain... remember this though for a even longer journey awaits you and your brothers, always remember this... With every truth there is always a bitter sweet lie... goodbye my son the goddess sends her blessings to you all...'_

"With every truth there is always a bitter sweet lie? A longer journey? I'm so confused!" Matthew shook his head. He gently got up grabbing his stuffed bear, wiping the tears away Matthew made his way back upstairs so he could go outside with his brothers.

Alfred was busy building fail snowballs behind a huge fort while Arthur was building a fort.

"Mattie there you are!... SURPRISE ATTACK!" Alfred yelled throwing a snowball at Matthew. Matthew easily dodged it and began to build his fort equally away from both his busy brothers. Alfreds fort had the word 'HERO' written on it and Arthur was making his perfectly right. Matthew decided to build his in the shape of a bear.

"Hey you both know that I am going to win right?" Alfred called from behind his fort.

"Yeah yeah yeah Al just like you said last year!" Matthew called back forgetting what had happened and focusing on beating his brothers asses.

"That was a fluke in my awesome wins ... this time I... shall be... the VICTOR!" Alfred screamed abushing both of them with snowballs, using all he had. Arthur got hit twice and Matthew three times but they still stood. Arthur looked and Matthew and Matthew at Arthur, nodding slowly at each other.

"SECRET TEAM AMBUSH!" they both yelled asulting Alfred with their ammo. Alfred yelped and tried to hide behind his fort but was still hit dozens of times.

"NO FAIR YOUR BOTH CHEATERS!" Alfred complained pointing at them to add effect.

"So? We won! You lose yet again you little-" Arthur was cut of when Alfred threw a pile of snow at his face... "YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Alfred laughed running away from the crazy man both didn't see when Matthew tore down their forts and began throwing the rest of his snowballs at the two.

"Ahhhhh! My fort!" Alfred cried. Arthur ran to his own but didn't cry.

"Since I won I get to choose what snowman we make this year!" Matthew smiled slyly.

"Ughhh what this year?" Alfred huffed.

"Lets make and Iggy snowman an Alfred one and a Matthew one!" Matthew smiled rolling up a base for his. They all began making their own snowmans, Matthews was by far the best one, it looked perfect. Arthurs was second he didn't go into detail and snow carve the arms he just used stick... then there was Alfreds. Alfreds was a fat blob with stick glasses and stick arms. It didn't even look like anthing, just a pile of snow.

"Uhhh I like your pile of snow Alfred..." Matthew tried his best not to laugh.

"S-shut up! S-so w-what i-if it i-isn't p-perfect!" Alfred retorted shivering.

"Sorry Al didn't mean to hurt you feelings... listen its getting kinda late, how about we go inside take our baths and eat dinner before bed?" Matthew suggested wrapping and arm around his brother.

"Y-yeah I could u-use a hot steamy b-bath." Alfred sniffed, Arthur took one quick look at the now dark woods and the setting sun before following his brother inside the house, locking the bolt.

"Alfred you go ahead and take your bath, me and Matthew will get dinner done!" Arthur said quickly. Alfred nodded and walked off to find a fuzzy towel.

"We need to do the protection spell..." Matthew whispered to his brother who nodded in return.

"Go get the salt and the sage..."

Alfred was filling his bathtub with hot water, his body was still cold and he really needed one. The window was slighty open to let in a cool breeze so that alfred wouldn't get too hot or too cold. The breeze that flowed in carried the smell of fresh winter snow.

"Mmmmmm god I'm so tired..." Alfred yawned slipping out of his clothes, gently he sank into the steamy hot water moaning gently to himself. He let his face float while the rest of his body was underneath the hot water, Alfred closed his eyes enjoying the sensation while it lasted.

"Arthur I circled the house with the salt did you chant yet?" Matthew asked handing Arthur the half empty bag of salt.

"Yes I did let us both pray to the Goddess that they don't get in..." Arthur said bowing his head with Matthew and whispering a few words. Then all of a sudden a scream peirced through the night...

"ALFRED!" Arthur and Matthew both yelled.

Alfred was in total peace, everything was warm and calm. His fingers wer starting to shrivle up so he decided that it was time to get out of the tub, slowly he opened his eyes. Then he screamed, blood was everywhere, he was sitting in a tub of blood, it was all over the walls, bubbles formed at the end of the tub and a head came up from under the blood. Alfred screamed bloody murder then stopped he was staring at... himself?

"_Do you remember me Alfred?" _The look-a-like asked tilting its head to the side. Alfred shook his head furiously, banging was heard on the locked bathroom door but Alfred was focused on his smirking twin.

"W-what do you want?" Alfred stuttered.

_"It's not what I want but what your soul wants, I will always be with you because I am you, a part of you that you will remember in time and accept young Alfred Callistar..." _Then just as fast as everything was there it disappeared and the door was burst open. Alfred was wide eyed and gasping. Arthur rushed over to him, pulling him out of the warm water and into his lap.

"Shhhh Alfred its alright what did you see?" Arthur hushed rubbing Alfred wet hair.

"I-I-I s-s-saw a g-g-g-ghost!" Alfred choked out burrying his head in Arthurs chest, Matthew came over with the towel to cover Alfred genitals.

"Shhhh its just your imagination..." Matthew whispered hugging his brother.

"B-but there w-was so m-m-much b-blood!" Alfred cried out. Arthur carried Alfred to his bed.

"Shhhh Shhhhh Alfred just get some rest it will all go away" Arthur said closing Alfreds eyes, murmuring a few words letting his spirit gently soothe his brother to sleep.

"Is he going to be alright?" Matthew asked covering his brother with a warm, fuzzy brown blanket.

"Yes but I have the sense that something bad will happen lets go eat and then we will sleep, Alfreds needs his rest" Arthur mumbled slowly walking out of the room.

~~~~~...~~~~~~

_"Alfred open your eyes..." A voice drifted through the darkness. Alfred slowly opened his eyes... he was on a red bed? Where was he?_

_ "W-where?" Alfred asked sitting up._

_ "You called me to your dream..." The deep voice said from beside him, Alfred jumped and looked over. Violet eyes met his._

_ "Y-you!" Alfred yelped falling from the bed "What?Where?". The man laughed._

_ "Well your looks make up for your stupidity, you are dreaming and you called me here." the man giggled in a childlike way._

_ "What I didn't call you!" Alfred argued he could of sworn his face was bright red "And w-why am I on a red bed!" _

_ "Your soul called to me, you see now that we have finally met your soul will long to be with me and if you don't quench that thirst for me then you will... how you say... drive yourself crazy..." the man asnwered leaning close to Alfred "You smell so perfect..."_

_ "G-get away from me!" Alfred yelped. The man ignored Alfred and leaned closer capturing Alfreds lips... Alfred shoved him off. "Go away!"_

_ "Come to me my beautiful sunflower, bring me light into the dark night I have been doomed with for my entire life... come to me Alfred Kirkland..." The man whispered seductively before disappearing into the dark room. Alfred felt that same pang of pain deep in him. 'Why I-I d-don't understand' Alfred cried. Silent tears flowed from Alfred eyes._

_ 'Shhh Alfred... no need to shed anymore tears... go to him and accept the hidden part of your destiny. Don't cry my child... the truth shall be revealed to you soon. Now go Alfred... wake up from your sleep my child... Go to him... The darkness of your future... You will be greeted with pains and pleasure... remember I wil always love you... My lovely small child... I love you my son may your soul find its long needed peace and happiness that I could not fulfill... Now wake up' The voice of a beautiful woman drifted throughout Alfred mind._

_~~~~~~...~~~~~~~_

Alfred woke up panting he felt his amrs and legs move on their own, he got up and started to walk out. Someone had puts boxers on him so he didn't need to put anything else on. He followed and ivisible force pulling him, forcing him to walk. Arthur and Matthew were curled up on the couch asleep beside each other, Alfred passed them and went straight for the front door, his amulet shining brightly and dangling from his neck. What was this?

The sky was black yet small white flakes fell into the endless darkness, shining somewhat purple. Alfred followed the trail into the darkness, stepping off of his property and enveloping himself in darkness, the cold air wrapping around his bare skin. Alfred kept walking feeling the invisible force pull at him stronger until he was wrapped in...arms? Who was it?

"You came..." A voice whispered darkly in his ears. Alfred nodded sleepily, it was so cold... where was he? Something slashed at his neck, it didn't hurt, in fact it felt good. Alfred and the man moaned in union as the man began sucked the blood the dribbled out of the cut he made on Alfreds neck. He pulled away from Alfred smiling darkly at him "You taste as good as you smell"

Those eyes! Deep violent glowing red... the mans eyes had that glow. A glow Alfred had seen before... but... where?

"G-get away from me..." Alfred whimpered stepping back and grabbing his aching head. Everything hurt now, it hurt so much to step away, to look away.

"No, you belong to me..." the man whispered still smiling.

"No! I don't belong to no one! I don't even know you!" Alfred tried to yell and fight back, tears were flowing from his eyes. It hurt so much...

"Yet you have been wearing my heart aroung your neck for ten years..." The man responded cooley "You know me search your soul young sorcerer, we are connected"

Alfred backed away falling on his butt in the snow, his Amulet still glowing. What was the man talking about? Alfred had never met him!

'_Call his name... you know it...look within me...'_ The dark voice said in his head. Alfred looked up.

"Ivan..." Alfred surprised himself, it was as if someone else had said it... Ivan smiled bending down grabbing Alfred chin forcing him into a kiss.

"Further more proof that you belong to me... you know my name and I haven't said it once in you presence..." Ivan giggled darkly "Now come with me... you are the missing peice to my life and you wear my heart..."

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Alfred struggled. Wiping Ivans taste off his mouth.

"Ah but you do, once your soul recognized me we had an immediate imprint. You know this, it hurts to look away doesn't it?" Ivan asked bending down and reaching for his prize Alfred slapped him away.

"I don't know you! Just go away!" Alfre yelled getting to his feet.

"Not unless you come with me wether it be by force or not..." Ivan frowned eyes still glowing. The wind around Alfred still twirling carrying the soft snow.

"No I belong with Arthur and Mattie!" Alfred shrieked.

"And what if I take them, I will hurt them until you say you will come to me, my sunflower..." Ivan threatened. Alfred eyes widened.

"GO AWAY!" Alfred screamed shoving Ivan and running back in the direction to his house, Ivan's dark laughter called from way behind him. Alfred clutched his chest, the pain intensifying with each step. He had to protect his family, they were all he had left.

'_Go back to him...' _

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alfred shouted covering his ears, running up the stairs to his front door.

'_Go...Go...Go...'_

Alfred threw the front door open and ran into the livingroom "ARTHUR! MATTHEW!". Nobody answered, nobody was there... Alfreds felt his tears drip to the floor as he saw the puddle of blood in the middle of the floor. Alfred fell to his knees, forgetting the pain, his mouth open gasping for breath. Then he saw the note in the middle of the livingroom, Alfred reached for it with shaky hands then read it.

'They didn't tatse as sweet as you... meet me at the waterfall... or they will both die...'

Alfred shrieked into the dark night, ripping up the note and throwing it. Alfred grabbed his jacket and a pistol. It hurt so much but he wanted his brothers back... he had to get them back...

Alfred ran back out into the freezing dark night, to the direction of the waterfall. Into the dark forest, and up the tall snow covered hill a large cliff sat frozen and piled with snow. The only sound Alfred could hear was the water from th river rushing off the cliff into a waterfall and his own heartbeat. Ivan looked over to him from the middle of the cliff.

"I see you found my note..." the dark creepy smile still lingering on the mans face.

"Give them back!" Alfred yelled.

"Will you come with me?" Ivan asked stepping towards Alfred.

"No..."

"Then no I shall not give your brothers back..." Ivan responded. Alfred cocked the gun and aimed it at Ivan. Ivan's eyes widened.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Alfred cried. Ivans surprise was covered with another smile. He stepped foward taking the gun and poitning it straight where his heart should be.

_BANG_

Alfred looked on in horror as blood seeped out of the wound but Ivan was still standing and giggling, Alfred fell to his knees. A deep searing pain in his chest rising. Alfred wailed in agony.

"My heart rests with you... if you shatter it then you shatter both of our lives... then you will never be able to see your brothers ever again..." Ivan smiled licking his fingers and covering his wound with it. The wound healed very fast. "Now come with me, stop this foolishness. You belong to me"

"I-I-I" Alfred started. Ivan smiled in amusement at the boys shock and fear.

"Yes you what little pathetic sunflower?" Ivan smirked.

"I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE!" Alfred screamed forcing all of his energy out in one hard punch that sent purple flashing and Ivan flying. Alfred got up and backed away, scared of his own strength. Ivan growled deeply sitting up and pacing over to Alfred smacking him across the face, it sent Alfred flying off in one direction. Alfred whimpered in pain, Ivan lifted him to his feet, Ivans snarling face infront of Alfreds.

"I will take you back by force if I have too!" Ivan snarled out. Alfreds reached up and touched Ivans bleeding face before stepping back some... bad idea. Alfred fell off the cliff. The last thing he saw was Ivans reaching hand before he closed his eyes.

'I'm sorry Arthur... Matthew. Please stay safe I love you both more than I love myself, so stay alive... please' Alfred smiled to himself. The last thing he felt was a cold sensation covering him and the last the he heard was a low deep throated growl.

**CookieMonsters last thoughts: Poor Alfred... yeah thats it HaHa. So like please review it gives me fuel to write more! And I know Alfred sound kinda physco at the end but it was him rejecting the imprint and causing himself pain... Ivan warned him but Alfred didn't listen.**

**Next Chapter: Hon hon hon... maybe a little action is ahead! And when I say action I'm talking France's version of action! HON HON HON!**


	3. The start of something new!

**oXCookieMonsterXo : Like I said relly into this story! Enjoy and review for next chapter!**

**Warnings: Cuss words and rape**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Hetalia or any characters used in it. This is completley fanmade. I wish I did though EPIC RANDOM COOKIE!**

Everything was so dark and cold... was he dead? Did he really die and leave his brothers alone? No, he couldn't be dead, he couldn't die. What would he do without Mattie's pancakes and Iggy's useless bickering? He couldn't survive in this darkness, he had to wake up... had to wake up...had to wake...up!

Alfred flew up the large satin sheet black bed. He was panting and a single tear slid down his cheek. He didn't die? He was alive? Then where was his brothers? Were they dead? Alfred struggled out from underneath the black sheets, wincing slighty from a jolt of pain due to moving his left arm. Expirementally, Alfred touched his left arm, it was just a muscle spasm he guessed.

Alfred crawled off the bed and looked around the room, it was a large one. Alfred opened two of the three doors only to find a large closet and bathroom, the third door was locked from the outside as was the only window in the room. They were trapping him in the room! Whoever lived here was very dark, every thing was mostly black or dark red. Alfreds eyelids felt heavy again, he didn't want to sleep in the bed again, it gave him the creepy chills so he curled up on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. Once again the darkness surrounded him, but this time not in fear, the darkness soothed him and wrapped around him like the arms of a mother, gently carrying him off to sleep.

~~~~~...~~~~~~

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS ALFRED YOU BLOODY ASS FROG!" Arthur yelled pointing the blade at the grinning french man.

"Hon hon hon, no need to be fiesty, I already told you, he is asleep in master Ivan's room. Now please drop the knife and sit down if you want to be fiesty then save it for tonight!" the french man laughed.

"I won't go anywhere near you, you bloody bloodsucker!" Arthur screamed throwing the knife at the man.

"That hurts my heart when you say that! We don't always drink blood we just prefer it, your lucky I saved you and your brother from Ivan! He would have, without a doubt drained you both dry! I would not be so cruel to a lovely man such as yourself, hmmmm you smell very good though... and please call me by my name" the man laughed again as Arthur blushed furiously.

"Don't touch me! And you name just sounds creepy... who in hell names their son Francis, sounds like a girl!" Arthur fought back. Francis laughed again, a brown haired boy came in carrying an empty cart with him walked into the room.

"Ahhh Feli did Gilbert get the boy to eat?" Francis asked the young boy. Feliciano looked up smiling.

"Ve yes he did... but the boy kept saying he wanted to see Arthur and Alfred..." Feliciano smiled but said in a down voice. Arthur turned to the human kid.

"Did they kidnap you too and forced you to serve them?" Arthur asked trying to ignore the snorting cooking french man.

"Ahhhh no Ludwig saved me and my brother! He is my hero and I owe him my life so I work for him.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS ALL OF THESE PEOPLE GAH!" Arthur screamed again holding his head. Francis waved off the shocked Feli and picked the thrashing blonde up bridal style.

"Look you scared Feli, here you can sleep in my bed I have things to cook, dinner will be held soon..." Francis mumbled dropping Arthur on the bed in the room connected to the kitchen.

"I want to see me little brothers!" Arthur argued.

"Then rest or you won't have the energy to, goodnight Mon amour" Francis smiled and blew him a kiss, starting to shut the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST-" Arthur was shut off as the laughed Francis closed the door and went back to his cooking.

"My, My whats with all the humans bustling in and out of here?" A voice ased from Francis's right. Francis turned and met eyes with Vash.

"Master Ivan has found his imprinted one, the boy had a twin brother and older brother, refusing to give them up so Master Ivan dumped one on me, and the other Gilbert gladly took..." Francis answered gravely.

"Why don't you just drain them?" Vash asked smirking. Francis slammed his knife down.

"Have you forgotten that you were once human? Just because your a vampire doesn't mean that you get special treatment now get out of my face you stuck up scumbag, go cry to your sister and leave me out of it!" Francis yelled, glaring at the shocked Vash.

"It was just a suggestion sheeeesh!" Vash grumbled leaving the room.

"The nerve of some men!"

~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~

"I-I don't wanna, I want to see Alfred" Matthew mumbled pushing at the elder man shoulders.

"Ah but please I just want to see, I promise it won't hurt!" A tall dark red eyed boy with white like hair pleaded on his knees.

"If I let you then can I see Alfred?" Matthew asked hopefully. The others face brightened at Matthews words.

"Of course! You can count on the Awesome me! Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Gilbert laughed grabbing Matthews hand and dragging him to his bed. Matthew shivered at the mans icy touch. Gilbert smiled over at Matthew setting him beside him on the medium sized fluffy white bed.

"S-so how are y-y-you going to do t-this?" Matthew asked very scared.

"Its simple, I'm just going to make a small cut, painless I promise!" Gilbert smiled reassuringly. Matthew held out his hand closing his eyes so he didn't have to watch. Gilbert watching as the beautiful blonde closed his eyes in fear...'So beautiful like baby chick...'

Gilbert leaned in and licked Matthews hand causing the boy to shiver, then he ever so lightely grazed his hand with his teeth, producing a small cut. A small drop of blood oozed out, Gilbert licking the blood up moaning at how sweet it was, he sucked the small cut getting as much as he could out, focused on his job sucking the bad before finally closings the wound.

When Gilbert looked up Matthews eyes were half lidded, his face flushed and he was panting... hard.

"Ah sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable did it go away?" Gilbert asked the panting blonde.

"Y-yeah, I feel... better..." Matthew trailed laying slight on Gilberts shoulder. Gilbert rubbed the boy head, bringing him onto his lap a laying down with him. Matthew was already fast asleep in Gilbert warm embrace, snoring silently. Gilbert smirked.

"Who would of thought he had so much worry, hey at least he is happy now!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~

Alfred woke up again and he was, back on the stupid bed... He started to get up but firm arms held him in place. He looked up at the smirking violet eyed man above him. Alfred pushed at his chest but the man wouldn't move.

"I'm not going to move so you can stop trying..." Ivan whispered. Then it came back to Alfred why he was here.

"G-gethhhh offffff" Alfred hissed pushing and shoving at the larger man, his voice coming out cracked and ragged.

"Uhhhhhh fine but you have to do something for me first!" Ivan giggled. Alfred looked up getting ready to tell the guy off when Ivans lips captured his, after a moment of shock, Ivan got up and left, leaving a very shocked Alfred on his bed. Once the world caught up to Alfred... yet again... he furiously rubbed his arm across his mouth, trying to get Ivan off his lips.

"Uggghhhhhh just where the fuck am I!" Alfred screamed. He walked over to the lone window and peered out. '_Great just great... I would be on the top freaking floor and a freaking feild of sunflowers and dogs are below... wonderful...' _Alfred thought backing away from the window and walking into the bathroom.

It was just like any old bathroom except ten times fancier. Then Alfred saw what he was wearing... _'Who the fuck put a red robe on me!' _Alfred sighed pushing it out of the way so that he could use the toilet.Alfred began pissing when he noticed two things. One, there was lube and a bag of mysterious objects on the bathroom counter and two, there was a shaking brown haired man at his bedroom door blushing and looking away from him. Alfred blushed and quickely covering himself up before walking back in the room.

"M-master I-Ivan told me to bring this to y-you..." the boy stuttered. Alfred looked at the tray of food.

"I'm not hungry..." Alfred muttered turning away and laying on his back on the bed.

"B-but you must be its been a week that you have been passed out!" The young boy said startled.

"I don't want any of you kidnapper and murders drugged up food!" Alfred hissed sitting right back up.

"Murder? We didn't murder anyone!" the boy almost cried.

"Then wheres my brothers! Before that dumb fat creeper pushed me off a cliff I was at my house where he kidnapped them! There was blood!" Alfred yelled. The boys figiting look went away and his eyes calmed in understanding.

"No your brothers are very well alive, I fed them earlier. And Master Alfred you must not talk about Master Ivan like that! He could hurt you!" the boy told Alfred. Alfred ignored every part of what the boy said that didn't have to do with his brothers. Alfred jumped up and took him by the shoulders shaking him lighty.

"What! There alive! Where?" Alfred shouted. Feli was scared again and began crying.

"There downstairs with Gilbert and Francis! Please Don't Hurt Me!" Feli cowered in fear, Feli didn't realize what he had just done until after Alfred had ran speeding from the room.

"He is going to kill me!" Feli shrieked running after the blonde.

Alfred was running, following his guts on where to go. This place had to be a mansion! There was so many stairs and hallways! Alfred was about to turn a corner when he heard voices, he froze and peered around. It was that girl from before and some other guy who looked scared. Alfred decided to listen in...

"I cannot accept big brothers relationship with that bag of shit human!" The girl hissed, stamping her feet.

"Madam Natalia, you must not i-interfere it is an imprint there is nothing us mere underlings..." the brown haired boy said but only made the girl Natalia even more mad.

"Toris! I will kill the boy if I have to! No one gets near my bruder! He is mine! Whats the humans name anyways?" Natalia asked in disgust.

"I-I b-believe h-his n-name w-was A-Alfred..." Toris stuttered and Natalia laughed and ugly high pitched laugh.

"His name is even ugly sounding, When we met him, he was all over Ivan, just like the whore he is!" Natalia laughed. Alfred had heard enough he rounded the corner to defend his manhood and straightness.

"I'm no gay whore you ugly skank!" Alfred yelled. Natalia glared at him her eyes glowing.

"..?" She asked, her mouth in a snarl. Alfred backed up some.

"Y-your a-a s-skank, yeah!" Alfred said back, hoping he didn't look helpless. Natalia shot foward grabbing Alfred by his neck and slamming him into the nearest wall.

"No! You are the skank! You stole big brother away from me... I think right now would be the best time to kil-" Natalia was cut off by a hand smacking her, sending her flying into the nearby Toris's arms. Alfred was beyond shocked the only thing going through his head was. ..Happened?

"Don't you dare touch him again! Maybe if you got over your silly jealousy you would have realized something you stupid little girl! If you hurt him then you tear away my soul! That would hurt me! And as for you" Ivan paused to point his glare at Toris "You are getting punished as well for not stopping her!"

"I uh..." Alfred started but Ivans hand covered his mouth.

"You... are going back to our room and your not leaving... I'm going to have to punish Feliciano as well..." Ivan hissed grabbing Alfred and dragging him down the hall.

"The fuck you are! Don't touch me you freak! I will leave if I want to!" Alfred shouted, anger filling his voice. Ivan stopped slamming him into the wall "Again with the slamming into walls!" Alfred coughed. Ivan grabbed Alfreds chin, forcing the boy to look him in the eyes.

"You will do as I say or I will kill both of your brothers right infront of you, Do I make myself clear you ignorant little child!" Ivan growled his eyes glowing red and the aura around him growing dark and cold.

"Y-yeah..." Alfred gasped. Ivans glare dropped and his eyes glistened.

"Good!" he giggled then pressed a quick kiss to Alfred lips before continuing to drag him to his room. Alfred was dumfounded what the fuck just happened.

"I don't want to go back there!" Alfred argued. Ivan froze in his steps and trapped Alfred in his arms before whispering seductivly in his ear.

"Are you saying you want to come eat with me? Then maybe do something else...?" Alfred shoved the man away.

"Ok first ewwwwwwwwwww" Alfred said it in a shuddering motion "And second N-O I just want to get out of the room and go with my brothers. I don't want any of your food!"

"Hmmm well I would like your company beside me at the dinner, it would be the perfect time to announce our relationship!" Ivan smiled backing up from the furious blonde

"WHAT RELATIONSHIP, YOU KIDNAPPED ME!" Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Then why does your body and soul crave my touch?" Ivan asked stepping up close in Alfred bubble again and bending his head down into Alfreds neck inhaling the sweet scent.

"G-get away my b-body doesn't want s-shit to do with your a-ass..." Alfred muttered closing his eyes.

"Don't lie to me Alfred..." Ivan lighty grazed over Alfreds neck "I don't like it when people lie to me...". Alfred let a small moan out, somewhat leaning into Ivans body...

"Ahem, Master Ivan everybody is waiting for your presense in dining hall... just come whenever you are errrr _finished_" Alfred opened his eyes and saw a very large muscular, blushing blonde man. His blue eyes were averted to the side, Alfred blushed pushing Ivan and his now lingering hands away.

"I will be present as soon as I dress my mate in something more appropriate then a bathrobe, Oh and Ludwig please do tell Feliciano to meet me along with Toris in the black room after dinner" Ivan called from over Alfreds shoulder. Alfred blushed pulling the robe down lower and tightening the strings on the robe.

"Yes sir..." Even though Ludwig tried to cover it up, there was rage and worry in his words for his Feli. Ludwig turned on his heels and left.

"I should have died when you pushed me off that stupid cliff..." Alfred grumbled pulling himself away from Ivan.

"I didn't push you! You fell off and I saved you silly!" Ivan laughed but was quite shocked at the accusation "Now let me dress you in something more presentable..."

Alfred held up his finger "No! I can dress myself!"

"As you wish..." Ivan sighed pulling Alfred into the black and red room again. The bed was made and a very strange outfit ontop. Alfred went over and picked up the article of clothing it was a black dress shirt with black trousers and black shoes.

"Uh where my boxers?" Alfred asked.

"You don't need them tonight... just go get dressed in the bathroom..." Ivan responded staring at the now wilted sunflowers beside the bed. Alfred mumbled something about 'stupid' and 'dark' along the way but Ivan ignored him.

"God I need to be the hero and find a way out of this place with Arthur and Matthew before something bad happens, these people are total freak and-" Alfred stopped staring back at the mysterious bag of objects and the lube on the counter. Curious enough Alfred went over pulling the bag open.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Alfred shrieked. Inside the bag was a Black and purple, short dress. It frilled out on the side and was high enough to reveal thighs but not too high to reveal pubic regions. It was an easy access women lingerie black and purple slip on dress, with vanilla lube, Alfred put one and two together and totally freaked out. Grabbing the Lube and dress Alfred stomped over to the bathroom window flinging it open and tossing the two objects out.

"What are you doing Alfred?" Ivan asked peering into the bathroom.

"Nothing! I just saw a bug!" Alfred yelled back shutting the door in the confused Ivans face. Sighing slowly Alfred let the robe pool at his feet and stepped over to get dressed.

"Bloody frog why the hell can't I use my magic!" Arthur hissed shuffling from beside the smiling french man.

"It's simple. We have a spell over the mansion so that no magic is used inside, this is to ensure that there is no threat to Master Ivan..." Francis smiled ignoring the hungry glares sent at Arthur.

"Yeah well why do I have to sit beside you!" Arthur asked with digust.

"Because I took responsibilty for you just like Ludwig did for Feli and Antonio for Lovino, OH and like how Gilbert is all over your smaller brother Matthieu!" Francis laughed. Arthur turned his glared across the table where his younger brother was beside a grinning red eyed freak.

"Matthew! Don't slouch!" Arthur whispered across the long table. Matthew blushed and straightened up. Just then the head door opened, Alfred walked in casually without a care and his amulet hanging loosley around his neck, a fustrated Ivan followed in suit. The whole table grew quiet and all eyes were on Alfred.

"Jeeeeez what a swell family gosh I can't go anywhere without a- MATTHEW!" Alfred yelled in joy running over and tackling his younger twin brother to the ground out of his chair.

"A-Al c-can't b-breath!" Matthew gasped.

"Oh my god I thought you were dead! When the big creepy fuck over there pushed me off the cliff I was so scared and there was blood and stuff! Make me pancakes please I don't want to eat their food! Arthur your alive too!" Alfred yelled out all at once.

"You bloody git!" Arthur shouted hitting Alfred over the head "This is why you never made friends!"

"Don't go blaming shit on me big brows!" Alfred said rubbing his head.

"Al do you even know where we are?" Matthew asked staring at his dumb blonde twin.

"What? Oh yeah! That creeper" Alfred paused to point at the very amused Ivan "Kidnapped me! So he took me here with all his cannibalist weird family members and we are all three being held hostage!" Alfred finished gasping for breath.

"CANNIBALS!" Vash busted out laughing.

"Alfred perhaps you should keep your thoughts to yourself..." Ivan sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"They are-" Arthur was cut off by Gilbert.

"Dude we are vampires, your definetly not as smart as Matthew..." Gilbert snorted. Alfred gaze darkened, he had heard that before, they were immortals who ummm what was it oh yeah drained humans of blood by drinking from their necks with fangs.

"V-v-v" Alfreds eyes widened.

"Alfred calm down!" Arthur said shaking him. Alfred remembered when Ivan cut his neck that night and then licked the blood that came out. Alfred pointed back at Ivan.

"You stay away from my neck you, you molesting freak!" Alfred yelled. Many people gasped at what Alfred called Ivan but Ivan kept smiling.

"Alfred!" Arthur hissed.

"All I want to do is go back home. I don't want some vampire immortal whatevers draining me and my brothers!" Alfred rsponded crossing his arms. Ivan walked over and grabbed Alfred draggign him bak to their seats.

"Quit acting impudent to my family and eat..." Ivan giggled sitting the shaking Alfred down beside him in a seat. Alfred grumbled to himself and crossed his arms.

"Not hungry for your food could be poisoned..." Ivan ignored Alfred comment and turned to Francis who was now putting a very angry Arthur back beside him.

"Whats did you make this time Francis?" Ivan asked.

"Ahhhh I made ham with pineapple side, and mashed potatoes with some fresh corn. For the errr guests I gave just wine so they should be alright" Francis answered.

"Good well then let dinner be served!" Ivan clapped, men came in, including the two brothers Feli and Lovi, carrying tray and plates. The table erupted in whispers and giggles.

"Here you go s-sir!" Feli smiled putting Alfreds and Ivans plate in front of them, Lovi set their glasses in front of them.

"I'm not hungry..." Alfred mumbled.

"Alfred do you remember what I said about your brother earlier? I'm a man who never goes back on his word..." Ivan threatened. Alfred glared at the larger smiling man and picked up a peice of pineapple popping it in his mouth.

"Happy oh gracious one?" Alfred asked sarcastically.

"Very!" Ivan giggled, tapping his glass with his fork to get everyones attention "Everyone this is Alfred Kirkland, his two brothers are with Francis and Gilbert, as you all know me and Alfred have an imprint so if any touch him or his brothers then I... will... hurt you..." Ivan lowered his voice in a snarl like tone.

"I can take care of myself without you stalking me!" Alfred snorted. Everybody at the table snickered at Alfreds remark. Ivan silently finished his meal and sipped at his wine, staring at Alfred twirl his spoon around the plate.

"How did you find the boy?" Vash asked sneering.

"Big bruder and I were walking down the street of a small town when the... _boy_... ran smack into him!" Natalia said angrily, her arm was in a cast and her face had a bruise on it.

"Yea cause you know, I love running into random gigantic freaks on my birthday!" Alfred yelled back at her.

"Big Bruder is not a freak!" Natalia shrieked.

"Well you most certaintly are! Who the hell wants to marry their brother! Incest?" Alfred laughed.

"You stupid little human how the hell do you know what love is!" Natalia snarled. Alfred felt a surge of anger go through him, he jumped up out of his seat.

"I Don't! I don't remember my mom and dad neither does Mattie! Arthur took us in when we were eight and I have never had this 'love' that you have with your fucking brother! Me and my brothers were perfectly fucking fine until you bastards took us away! So shut the fuck up you bitch!" Alfred shouted heat radiating from him. Everyone shrank back but Ivan stared at him with amusment.

"Big bruder you cannot let him call me that!" Natalia almost cried.

"Alfred sit down and apologize, now..." Ivan smiled slyly.

"No I'm fucking leaving I'm tired of your fat ass bossing me around and threatening me and my brothers! Why don't you fucking do something you ugly ass F-R-E-A-K!" Alfred sneered. Ivan let out a deep throated growl in response to Alfred "See there you go! Only a monster would growl like that! I bet you've killed children before you monster!"

"M-master Ivan please..." Toris began but Ivan grabbed Alfred by his collar, lifting him off the floor.

"If you want to see a monster then I will show you what a monster is!" Ivan growled tossing Alfred across the room and flipping the long table over. The scent of blood wafed around the room making most of the people there gasp in hunger and try to block out the delicous scent of Alfreds blood.

"So sweet... and innocent" Vash said, his eyes starting to glow. Feli cried in the stiff Ludwigs arms while Antonio carried the also scaried Lovi out.

"Nooooooo! Don't hurt him!" Matthew screamed jumping from his chair and lunging at the red eyed Ivan. Ivan smacked Matthew sending him flying and went over grabbing the now unconcious Alfred from the floor. All the vampire had either A, left the room scared for there lives or B, Watched in amusement. Gilbert ran over grabbing Matthew and dragging the thrashing blonde out of the room. Arthur was in shock, he stood there staring at the blood gushing out of Alfreds head... it reminded him so much of the day he lost his parents, the day he lost his family, becuase they had all made a mistake, making Alfred make a mistake. Just like now...

"Please Mon Amour we must leave, it takes a lot to piss Master Ivan off, it is best if you leave him be, you may get hurt!" Francis tried shaking the green eyed man. Arthur didn't budge, he watched as Ivan lifted Alfred and carried him off. Francis sighed picking the man up bridal style. Natalia's laughter was heard throughout the dinignhall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~

Ivan threw the dazed barley concious Alfred on his bed, ripping off his clothes in the process. Alfred didn't notice when Ivan tied his hands up, it was only when Ivan got his metal pipe did Alfred finally wake up.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Alfred yelled trying scoot off the edge of the bed but failing. Ivan threw his head back and let out a ferocious laugh, he then leaned foward and licked at the blood still drizzling out of Alfred forhead making the boy jump.

"No... I rather like you like this. What I really want is to hear your screams!" Ivan smiled his voice dark and low. He pulled Alfreds head back by his hair and leaned foward licking at his neck before pulling away. Ivan drew his pipe up, Alfred's eyes widened, then pulled down with enough force to dent metal, on Alfreds arm. Alfred let out a blood curdling scream, but he didn't cry, he wouldn't cry for this bastard.

"Ah now, thats more like it!" Ivan laughed. Alfred could tell that the bone had been broken. Alfred thought that, that part was done but Ivan raised his pip again and brought it down on Alfred chest. A sickening _snap _was heard, Alfred gasped for breath after he had screamed again, holding back his tears as well.

"Don't cry Alfred, heros don't cry!" Ivan said in a whispered voice, Ivan brought his pipe down on Alfreds ribs and legs four more times before throwing it carelessly across the room and crawling ontop of the bleeding Alfred.

"Mmmmmm you smell so good" Ivan whispered kissing Alfred Jugular vein.

"S-s-stop..." Alfred whimpered out.

"Waht was that Alfred?" Ivan said turning Alfreds face to meet his, Alfred stared on in a daze at those glowing red eyes and sharp fang glistening at him.

"S-s-stop!" Alfred tried his best to yell but it only came out as a pathetic whimper. Ivan bent down slowly kissing the beautiful blonde. Alfred took that as his chance and quickly bit down as hard as he could on the protruding tongue in his mouth, Ivan pulled back in complete suprise.

"I can bite to Alfred!" Ivan hissed leaning back down near Alfreds neck and sinking his teeth deep into the jugular vein. Alfred screamed out in agony. It wasn't like before, there was no pleasure, there was only a deep throbbing pain. Ivan on the other hand was moaning in ecstacy and growing hard against the sunflower blonde while he drank from the boys neck.

"No! Stop it hurts!" Alfred screamed trying to push the man off of him, Alfred strength soon began to drain from his body, that was when Ivan pulled away, his eyes glowing brighter and blood trickling from his mouth.

"I'm sorry but monsters don't listen to there prey now do they?" Ivan asked tossing his jacket and scarf across the room. Alfred stared up at the now violet eyed man thinking it was over, until something large and thick was pressed against his tight virgin entrance. Alfreds eyes widened and he tried to back up from Ivan.

"No p-please NO!" Alfred wailed, Ivan didn't listen and began pressing foward letting the head slip in. Alfred screamed in agony as Ivan thrust the rest of the way in. It felt as if he had been ripped into two blood spilling around Ivans member. Ivan leaned foward panting.

"nnnn so tight Alfred..." Ivan moaned. Totally ignoring Alfreds whimpers and pleas, Ivan lifted Alfred legs up and hooked them around his hips. Alfred whimpered in pain as his broken legs were moved. Ivan pulled halfway out before slamming back in. Alfred screamed in pain his tears finally breaking loose, but Ivan didn't notice he was to busy making a steady rythym. Alfred would scream as Ivan would grunt with pleasure. Blood soaked into the bedsheets around his ass where Ivan was picking up his thrust, going in much quicker thanks to the blood. The pain was so much for Alfred, drool drizzled down his chin as he screamed in agony.

Alfreds screams died down and his body went limp slightly, he couldn't feel the pain anymore, he was completely numb. Ivan pants and grunts became more irregular and with one final thrust, Ivan buried himself all the way to the hilt in that tight hot sticky cavern berfore shooting his seed out, filling Alfred up with it. Alfred felt the hot substance fill him up and leak out as Ivan pulled out.

"Alfred?" Ivan asked turning Alfreds head towards him, eyes widening. Alfred had tears still leaking out of his fading eyes and his head was caked in dry blood.

"I-I-I'm...S...Sorry" Alfred coughed out before passing out on the bed. Ivan looked down and winced at the amount of blood there was and then he looked at Alfreds neck where his teeth marks still were.

"I... I... I'm a monster..." Ivan whispered tears leaking out of his violet eyes and fell landing on Alfreds bruised and battered chest "P-please d-don't h-h-hate m-me"

**CookieMonsters final thoughts: Omg I'm very sorry for how this turned out, don't worry shiz will happen to make thing better next chappie. Also to me viewers, no I am not in France I live in one hundred percent kick ass America, but I do wnat to visit france along with many other places! Review please! Or I'll get Ivan to beat you with his pipe!**


	4. Love or Hate?

**oXCookieMonsterXo : Yeah another chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Hope you all enjoy... buh bye! **

**Warnings: VERY EPIC SHIT IS AHEAD, cussing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Hetalia or any characters used in it. This is completley fanmade. I wish I did though EPIC RANDOM COOKIE!**

Alfred woke with a start, jumping up in the large bed. Pain shot through his lower back making him gasp in pain, laying back down.

"I wouldn't move if I were like you dude..." A voice said from beside him. Alfred turned and saw a strang long blonde haired guy infront of him with the brown haired boy from earlier. Alfred began to tell the guy to fuck off when the brown haired boy covered his mouth.

"You need your energy, Feliks are you done?" Toris asked peering downwards. Alfreds eyes widened.

"What the fuck are you doing down there!" Alfred yelled after he shoved Toris's hand away.

"Chill dude I was only like fixing you the best way I could...I'm done" Feliks chuckled standing up.

"Felik will you please leave me to talk with err Alfred?" Toris asked calmly.

"Yeah sure babe just like come back to our room once your done!" Feliks smiled kissing the blushing Toris's cheek before skipping out of the room.

"Your probably angry..." Toris guessed turning back to Alfred.

"Uhh Angry, confused, sad, mad what aren't I!" Alfred laughed.

"What are you confused about?" Toris questioned very curious.

"Everything! Why am I here! Nobody has said shit but boss be around drain me oh and lets not forget rape me!" Alfred hissed, Toris flinched.

"Would you like for me to explain things to you the way they are?" Toris smiled a gentle, calm friendly smile.

"Yeah that would be swell..." Alfred mumbled, Toris sat down next to the weak blonde.

"Well as you know we are vampires... any questions on that?" Toris turned away as if he knew what Alfred was going to respond.

"Do you kill people and are my brothers going to be drained dry?" Alfreds voice was weak and cracked, his throat was very sore.

"Yes and no... well you see generally when you first turn you will have some errr slipups... you will regret them for all eternity... Our clan looks down on killing innocents though, Ivan is the head of us and his father is the head of a stronger clan, the top clan, so we treat and protect Ivan in everyway we can" Toris said kicking his feet.

"Why? He is an asshole..." Alfred almost whispered, remembering all the pain and emotions that Ivan made swirl through him.

"Well yes but you make him differant..." Toris admitted.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Alfred asked staring at the wall.

"I mean that when he is around you he is happier... I myself do not know the depths of an imprint for I am not a pure blood... but you are like the missing peice of his forever burning soul... if it were one of us yesterday then he would have killed us..." Toris said shaking slightly.

"What do you mean I thought I was dead!" Alfred laughed.

"No but you would have been... if Ivan didn't come to his senses, he came out running to Feliks panting and asked him if he could heal you... we noticed something that was very strange for master Ivan" Toris said.

"Really whay? Did he get a hair cut?" Alfred snorted.

"No he was crying" Toris chuckled.

"And how is that strange?" Alfred asked.

"Master Ivan hasn't ever cried since Lord Braginsky first changed him..." Toris whispered quietly.

"Uhhh and how long ago was that?" Alfred asked.

"How older are you Alfred?" Toris inquired.

"Just turned eighteen I don't remeber how many days ago.

"Well then that makes master Ivan... one hundred and eighty years old!" Toris almost laughed at Alfreds face "You see when a chosen one, Ivan, has an imprint the bearer of that Imprint usually doesn't show until they turn ten... So When you awakened At eight Ivan was one hundred and seventy-two years old... then he busted his arse off to find you for ten years... I guess it was destiny that bond you two together..." Toris trailed off.

"Yeah well I've learned something destiny sucks... it sucks ass..." Alfred laughed.

"I can see where you are coming from, by the way it is the fifteenth of December now." Toris told Alfred standing up.

"Holy shit almost time for christmas... so what is he going to keep me here for the rest of eternity?" Alfred asked hissing as he stood up.

"Pretty much!" Toris smiled.

"What! Why! And where are my clothes!" Alfred yelled.

"W-well you see if you were to get separated from him for an excessive period of time you would drive yourself crazy! Might even hurt someone you love!" Toris exclaimed, picking up the plain black sleeveless top and trousers from the dresser and handing them to Alfred.

"Oh great the giant is going to keep me here until I die... ughhhh why was it me!" Alfred shrieked, tugging the boxers up his naked thighs.

"Well I must admit you are the second sorcers a vampire has ever imprinted with in over Milleniums of records..." Toris admitted with a slight laugh.

"Sorcerer what? What the fuck is that?" Alfred snorted.

"What do you mean, you and your brothers they both tried to use their magic to get you out of here but we have a protective barrier... Surely you know how to use such mystic powers?" Toris wondered.

"What the fuck you mean my brothers are freaks! And I am one! But why didn't they tell me!" Alfred screamed starting to walk out of the room but stopping.

"You forgot your amulet!" Toris called after him. Alfred limped back in grabbing it and slding it around his neck, it gave a purple shine as its 'master' was returned to it. Alfred started to limp back out, holding on to his lower back.

"Well I didn't think I would be seeing you anytime soon!" Vash sneered, a beautiful girl right next to him.

"Big brother he looks in pain..." The girl thought out loud.

"Well he was raped Zwingli!" Vash laughed, Alfred ignored them and limped on ignoring the pain as well.

"Ahhh Alfred it is good to see that you are ok!" Francis asked from one of the couches in the largest room Alfred had ever seen.

"Where is he?" Alfred snarled his eyes seemingly glinted with purple.

"Uhhh he is uhhh-" Before Francis could answer, Arthur and his brother came walkingin a door from the far side of the room.

"ALFRED your alive!" Arthut shouted running over and enveloping his smaller brother in a hug. Alfred pushed him away and punched him dead in the face, causing Arthur to fall backwards, blood gushing from his mouth.

"YOUR A FUCKING LIER! You have been lying to me this whole time! Was it just a coincidence that you found me when I was eight or what! Are you even my real brother! Sorcerers what the fuck is this shit! What the fuck is happening! I can't even trust my brothers anymore!" Alfred shouted before running out the front doors, leaving many gasping and shocked vampires and two hurt brothers in his wake.

Alfred ran through the night, the whole feild surrounding the place was filled with sunflowers. Alfred stopped and sat down panting and nearly choking on his own tears. He fell on his back, his ass and anything to do with it ached in pain from his running. A growling sound came from his right, Alfred jerked up and looked, a dog pffft more like wolf was staring at him.

"H-hey now p-please don't hurt me..." Alfred almost whimpered raising his hands. The dog stopped and walked over to Alfred, barking in glee. Alfred had a 'wtf' moment and before he realized it more dogs came and curled up beside him, licking and niping at him. Alfred reached over and petted some of the beautiful dogs, there were six of them, all black as night.

"Your all very pretty..." Alfred complimented leaning down and burrying his face in their soft warm fur. They licked at Alfred face playfully for a while before curling up beside him.

"They r-reaaallllly like yyouuu" a voice grumbled from ahead, Alfred glared up recognizing the voice.

"What do you want Ivan?" Alfred asked slowly.

"I-I came because the others said you were in trouble, the dogs don't do well with strangers... do... do you feel well...?" Ivan asked hopefully.

"I was beaten and raped by a guy I'm being forced to live with, my ass hurts and my brothers have been lying to me ever since I can remember! So you tell me!" Alfred sneered.

"Pretty bad da... I'm...I'm very sorry... I-I-I lost control... I-I took y-your v-virginity... I'm sure you hate me now..." Ivan stuttered. Alfred felt bad for the man but at the same time hated him, he hated him for screwing with his life threatening him and then stealing his virginity.

_'forgive him...'_

"I don't care just don't touch me..." Alfred knew the words hurt, they even hurt him to say it.

"Da I supposse..." Ivan almost choked.

"I don't really care how deep this imprint is... it never said that I had to be your lover... so screw destiny or whatever... I will stay but only because I need to, to live... do I have to sleep with you?" Alfred spat in disgust.

"Yes you must or the imprint will weaken..." Ivan said trying to mask his emotions.

"Isn't that a good thing? Does that mean the imprint will break?" Alfred asked hopefully.

"Only if you want to die..." Ivan answered.

"Thats not on my list anytime soon... well anyway... I will stay but Its not because I love you its because I have to... damn destiny fucking sucks..." Alfred groaned. Ivan stared silently on at the younger boy, he hid his emotions but he could never deny the hurt and lost feeling in his soul.

'_Trust is earned and love is gained... first you must earn his trust before you can ever think of loving him...'_ The voice whispered in Ivans mind.

"You must be cold and hungry... I will ask your brother to make you pancakes if you would like?" Ivan was very hopeful that at least that would cause the blonde to come inside, winters here were very cold, it was a wonder he didn't freeze and pure luck that the dogs took a liking to him.

"Really?" Alfred asked looking up, Ivan nodded "Ok well here..."Alfred stood up wincing in pain, and held his arms out to Ivan.

"I'm not sure I underst-"

"Carry me" Alfred interupted "Your the reason my ass hurts when I move so you get to carry me"

Ivan sighed walking over to Alfred and bending down infront of him, Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivans neck and Ivan hiked his legs up. Great the powerful vampire son of Lord Braginsky was now ordered to carry a human boy around. Alfred burried his face in Ivans scarf, it was warm and smelt very nice.

"Why do you wear this scarf all the time?" Alfred asked, Ivan thought closely of is words before responding.

"Its the only thing I have left from being human..."

"What do you mean?" Alfred kept asking random questions...

"My older sister had made it for me, then my peacful village went under attack, I was forced to watch as the women and teenage girls were raped, including my mother and my sister, and how the children and the men were shot down, burned or tortured. Blood had stained my peaceful village filled with snow... I was lost I had managed to escape... my sister was... not so lucky..." Ivan told him, Alfred felt a pang of sorrow and sadness for Ivan, he knew that Ivan had left a big chunk of the story out though he could feel it, but he wouldn't question him about it... not now.

"I used to love the snow... now unfortunetly I have discover a fear of sunflowers because they are everywhere I go" Alfred joked.

"Sunflowers are beautiful!" Ivan laughed. The walked the rest of the way in silence, Ivan turned back to see that Alfred had slightly dozed off on his shoulder. He opened the large manor door and held it with his foot as he walked in with the dazed blonde.

"M-master I-Ivan would y-you like for o-one of us to help you c-carry him?" A little boy asked.

"I have him Raivis... you" Ivan turned towards the less pretty boy with longer blonde hair then his brother.

"Y-Yes?" Matthew squeaked.

"Your name is Matthew Da?" Ivan asked tilting his head a little.

"Yeah..." Matthew responded still shaking.

"Will you please make Alfred some of your errr... pancakes and have them sent to my room?" Ivan asked politely.

"S-s-sure" Matthew stuttered running off to where the kitchen was. Ivan ignored everyone else and their stupid question, carrying Alfred up five flights of stairs to his room, he did after all have the top floor. His room was cleant up after his... episode... with Alfred but Alfred blood still lingered in the air.

"Alfred I know your awake..." Ivan said quietly.

"Yeah I know i didn't want to see anyone staring at me or my brother asking any questions because I'm not talking to him!" Alfred frowned. Ivan set him in the bed and pulled the blonde onto his lap. "Hey! I said no funny stuff..."

"I'm trying to keep you warm your freezing cold!" Ivan said quickly.

"Your skin is all warm..." Alfred realized, he was cold! He leant into the touch, unwilingly, his body made itself comfortable and soaked up as much heat as it could. Ivan chuckled, to a human he would be as cold as death but to Alfred he was warm...how ... sweet?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why the bloody hell!" Arthur shouted in rage tossing things everywhere. Toris was against the wall.

"Now Arthur I'm sure that Toris here didn't mean to! Your being over drastic about this!" Francis yelped dodging a fork.

"Me being drastic! We had to make him live ten bloody years of his life normal knowing that this was going to happen! He didn't know a damn thing and was happy! My mother went to great lengths to make sure his memory was gone and now you bastards went and told him!" Arthur yelled back.

"Why would your mother erase his memory?" Toris asked in confusion, Matthew was busy making pancakes while Gilbert watched the fight in amusement. Arthur stopped realizing his mistake.

"Nothing its nothing just don't say anything else to him!" Arthur hissed.

"You threw a very big fit over this whole ordeal my love..." Francis said walking over to the panting blonde haired brit man.

"You try having your only family that you have left saying that they can't trust you! Just what the fuck did Ivan do to him last night! And who are you calling your love your hairy horny ass monkey!" Arthur growled, fat blobs of tears running down his face.

"Errr it is best left unsaid of what Master Ivan did last night... he truly regrets it and wishes that we do not ever speak of it..." Toris sputtered out.

"I am not a hairy monkey!" Francis smiled "But I am horny!"

"I just ugggghhh you guys need to do something your driving Mattie mad!" Gilbert laughed. Matthew finished the pancakes sliding them on a plate that Fancis had provided him, then he took the syrup out and butter.

"I'm sorry Matthew this whole thing is just stressing..." Arthur apologized.

"Yeah I know and I think I know what Ivan did to Alfred last night..." Matthew said remembering the boy Feli carrying bloody sheets with a sad expression.

"Things are better left unspoken..." Gilbert said quickely, all the vampires knew what had happened, they had great smelling and could smell the soiled virgin blood a mile away if they wanted to. They could also tell by Alfreds scent now, not as sweet and clean but still delicous smelling. And the fact that the boy was limping.

"He raped the boy!" Vash snorted walking into the kitchen to the fridge. Arthur shot up out of his seat, face filling with anger again.

"HE WHAT!"

"No need to get all pissed obviously he forgave Ivan..." Vash sneered putting a bag of blood in the microwave.

"Vash! If you are going to say thing like that then get the hell out of my kitchen" Francis yelled eyes glowerig red.

"Well excuse me for considerig their feelings... god can't even be nice, look they would have found out anyway frenchy! They are his goddamn brothers do any of you care about that or do you only care of what they look like, Have a bit of decency!" Vash yelled back shocking the french man. Vash grabbed his bag of blood and was getting ready to leave when Arthur grabbed his hand, he looked back at the blonde, Arthur ignored the glowing red eyes that reminded him so much of his past.

"Thank you... Vash..." Arthur mumbled out. Vash's eyes softened.

"No problem I myself have been in your shoes before..." Vash tried to smile and left the room. Everybody was silent after that, none of the vampires knew why Ivan had chosen Vash to become a vampire of their manor, but clearly something bad had happened to him.

"Well I guess Feli is going to have to carry this to Alfred!" Matthew choked out, Gilbert grabbed his hand and tugged him back to their room.

"Get Feli, Francis..." Gilbert called back. He drug Matthew to his room and threw him on the bed.

"W-w-what a-are y-you?" Matthew started to ask. Gilbert layed beside him, pulling him into his arms.

"Shhhhh you can cry if you want..." Gilbert whispered in his ear. Matthew broke down and sobbed deeply into Gilberts chest, Gilbert soothingly ran his hand through the blondes long hair, removing his glasses while he did it.

"How did you know I wanted to cry?" Matthew sobbed.

"I could see it in your eyes..." Gilbert confesed.

"Oh... will you do me a favor?" Matthew asked leaning back some and looking up into Gilberts red eyes.

"Anything..." Gilbert whispered huskily.

"Use your gift again and make the pain go away..." Matthew pleaded eyes glitening with tears.

"Of course let me see your ha-"

"No, I want you to do it on my neck..." Matthew smiled somewhat, Gilbert grinned and his eyes sparkled.

"Ok... if thats what you want, just try not to moan at my sexiness!" Gilbert smiled, his fangs growing out. He leaned down and brothe on Matthews neck, Matthew shivered at the cool breath hitting his neck. Gilbert leant down sinking his fangs into Matthews neck and focused all of his will power on what he was suppossed to do instead of holding Matthew down and fucking him like a bunny. He focused on his power, light red strings flowing into Matthew, pulling all of his pain and hate into oen spot and sucking it out, it tasted delicous but he couldn't get caught up in that. Matthew moaned loudly at the feeling, panting and grabbing on to the front of Gilberts shirt, pulling him closer. Gilbert removed his teeth from Matthew on wiped any excess blood off his mouth before leaning down and licking the wound causing it to close up as if nothing ever happened.

"T-thank you..." Matthew smiled.

"Do I get something in return?" Gilbert asked wiggled his eyebrows. Matthew thought for a minute and then began leaning up getting ready to capture the others lips when...

"Little Brother!" Ludwig yelled bursting into the room "Oh errr hello, Gilbert we need to train! Your always late!"

"Sorry I have to go goodbye..." Gilbert smiles, Matthew blushes in embaressment, he almost kissed a vampire... the same thing that had ruined his whole life, he promised himself he wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"Bye..." Matthe grumbled looking away, Gilbert frowned and followed his elder brother.

**With Francis**

"No! I want to see my little brother!" Arthur struggled. Francis frowned deeply.

"If you keep pulling him towards to you then he will one day break away from you! Let him come back to you and don't try to pull!" Francis argued picking the mad man up.

"But its not... he doesn't deserve someone like that!" Arthur thrashed.

"It is his decision what he does not yours..." Francis responded cooley.

"Ok fine so where the bloody hell are you taking me?" Arthur thrashed again this time hitting francis on the head.

"Well I'm taking you to my room so we can have some fun No?" Francis smiled his creepy smile "After all I am just a hairy horny ass monkey and I want your big banana!"

"Get away from me! Don't touch me you f-freak!" Arthur yelled pitifully.

"No! You need to loosen up!" Francis dumped the squirming blonde on his large bed, locking the door that lead to the kitchen.

"W-what a-are y-you doing?" Arthur whimpered backing away from the smiling french man.

"I'm going to give you a massage..." Francis reassured him "I would never force you to make love with me..."

"Ughhh good... but whats your ehhh gift? Or do you even have one?" Arthur asked and Francis honhoned.

"Oh I see you have been doing your study on vampire, yes I do have a gift every vampire in this house has one! Master Ivan chose us because we not only wanted to but we also had the potential..." Francis frowned remembering his past but shook his head.

"Ok so whats yours?" Arthur asked curious.

"I can sway others opinions... of course I don't use it unless forced to, or unless I really want something..." he stared up and down Arthur.

"FROG!" Arthur shouted throwing a pillow at the man.

"Just kidding! Not strip your shirt off and lie on your stomach!" Francis smiled.

"Are you going to rape me...?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"Only if you want me to!" Francis relpied with a bright white smile.

"No!" Arthur shrieked.

"Then I suggest you flip your sexy little ass over? No?" Francis gleamed. Arthur hesitated but after a few seconds he un did his shirt and let it fall beside the bedside, quickely rolling on his stomach so Francis could only see his back.

"There now hurry up and do it!" Arthur sighed angrily.

"My,my your ready to get down and dirty?" Francis laughed, Arthur shot him a glare "Just kidding Alright here we go..."

Francis strolled over and sat down on the bed, he gently let his hand touch the warm skin. Arthur thought he heard Francis mumbled 'so tense' but ignored it. Francis began working the muscles and massaging them, making sure to get every curve of Arthur back and work them out. The tensness began to ease away, Arthur silently moaned at the feeling of what Francis was doing. Francis began digging his finger in, loosening the muscles up even more.

"Your so tense..." Francis chuckled, daring his fingers to go slightly to the round firm butt. His only answer was slight small snores, Arthur had fallen asleep. Francis smiled leaning foward and pressing a small kiss to the back of Arthur's head before crawling in beside the man. Arthur had a smile on his his face with his mouth slightly open. Francis blushed feeling a tingly sensation. He covered the both in blankets, then wrapped his arms around the delicous man.

**Ivans room**

"Yes! Pancakes!" Alfred yelled joyously as he grabbed the plate and began stuffing his face with the things, he moaned in pleasure. Feli smiled, glad that Alfred had finally decided to eat.

"Do you want anything Master Ivan?" Feli asked not looking the man in the eyes.

"Ahhh no Feli, you may have the rest of the night off!" Ivan smiled, trying to be nice for once.

"R-really? Yes!" Feliancio grinned pulling the cart out of the room, it was only four AM ao he still had two hours before bed. Feli literally ran to the training room for his Ludwig.

"So how are you feeling? Any better?" Ivan asked leaning closer to the blonde headed boy.

"Yeah Matties pancakes kick ass! Want one?" Alfred smiled cutting a peice and lifting it up to Ivans mouth.

"No... I'm not very fond of sweet things..." Russia said looking at the fluffy thing.

"Oh well more for me!" Alfred gleamed stuffing the rest of the pancake in his mouth, much to Ivans suprise.

"You are very... different..." Ivan noted.

"Huh what because I don't have fangs and drink peoples blood?" Alfred snorted.

"No, you are a very strange human... you didn't run away screaming when you had the chance..." Ivan smiled.

"Well think of it in my shoes, strange big guy comes, says your imprinted with him, threatens you, takes you and your brothers to his house, finds out he is a vampire that if you don't stay then you would go crazy... not to mention you've probably got like super ninja skills... I would stand no chance... What would you have done?" Alfred asked laying back on the soft plushy bed, slightly wincing at the pain in his throbbing ass.

"I... I would have fought back..." Ivan said laying back down with Alfred.

"Yeah well I tried that and if I remember correctly I was raped for it,then almost killed..." Alfred sneered turning his head to look at Ivan. Ivan stared back at the beautiful blonde.

"You are very pretty..." Ivan muttered.

"Whoa! Where did that come from!" Alfred laughed.

"I don't know..." Ivan closed his eyes taking in the scent of the warm sunflower blonde.

"I know i'm so sexy I attract men and women, don't worry its natural. I guess it works on Vampire too!" Alfred joked, Ivan leaned in pressing his ear to Alfreds chest. He half expected Alfred to shove him off, what he didn't expect was him to pull him closer.

"Your heartbeat increased..." Ivan noticed.

"It does that when you touch me..." Alfred admitted.

"It sounds so... soothing" Ivan yawned opening his eyes halfway.

"Do you have a heart?" Alfred asked sitting up on his elbows.

"Yes... but it doesn't beat, it froze over and it won't thaw out..."  
>Ivan mumbled.<p>

"Maybe somone else has to do it" Alfred mumbled back.

"Maybe... but who would want to? I am the son of a monster and I am a monster, I have killed many people..." Ivan said.

"Maybe you need to find someone that wants to..." Alfred responded leaning in a burrying his face in Ivans snowlike locks.

"Maybe I'm tired of looking, maybe I don't want to search anymore" Ivan said, sorrow filling his voice.

"Maybe they will find you..." Alfred whispered back.

"Maybe... who knows they may run into to me one day" Ivan chuckled looking up, Alfred looked down at Ivan, his violet eyes were filled with sadness.

"Maybe they already have..." Alfred whispered back unknowingly, he leaned as Ivan leaned up, both capturing each others lips in a sensual calm smooth kiss, not like their other ones, this one was special. It took Alfred a few minutes to recollect himself and pull away from the large man, sliding underneath the covers.

"That didn't happen..." he said more to himself than to Ivan, a pained expression shot through Ivans face, it hurt Alfred to see it but just as fast as it was there it left.

"Of course" Ivan smiled crawling underneath the warm blankets, Alfred faced away from the larger man.

"So how close do we have to be for me to not have a nightmare or feel pain in my sleep?" Alfred asked staring at the black wall. Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfreds chest pulling the younger boys frame to mold into his chest. Alfred would never admit it but it felt relaxing and a soothing feeling flowed over him. He gently closed his eyes and let the darkness take him into a sweet abyss. Ivan chuckled and leaned next to Alfreds ear.

"Goodnight my little sunflower..." he whispered before falling asleep just like that, with Alfred in his arms and his face burried in that sweet pulsing neck.

They both had never had a better night sleep...

_**THE NEXT NIGHT**_

"MASTER IVAN MASTER IVAN!" Toris yelled banging on the master bedroom door. Ivan groaned rolling over and waking up a lazy bed-haired, Alfred.

"Come in..." Ivan half yawned looking at the time, it was only six o,clock... Toris ran inside panting and carrying a paper scroll with him.

"Its from your father..." Toris panted ignoring the startled Alfred. Ivans eyes widened and he snatched the scroll reading over it a couple of times before dropping it his hands began to shake.

"Whats wrong Ivan?" Alfred yawned, stretching his arms out.

"M-my father is on his way here..." Ivan stuttered out.

"So?" Alfred asked waving his arms in the air.

"H-he w-wants to m-meet y-you..."

The air in the room dropped ten degrees, if that was even possible.

**CookieMonster: JEZUUUUSHHH I went to dwonload this earlier and accidently uploaded the MMF chapter! Gladly my reader pointed it out THANK YOU! YOU HAS MUH THANKS!**


	5. Winters A Comin!

_**oXCookieMonsterXo : Yeah another chapter! sorry took so long! Updates soon! AkA next three or four days :D**_

_**Warnings: Sexy vamp scene cuss words and WINTER IS A COMIN!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Hetalia or any characters used in it. This is completley fanmade. I wish I did though EPIC RANDOM COOKIE!**_

"W-w-what do you mean? Why would he want to meet me?" Alfred asked in surprise.

"He wants to make sure that you are a... powerful...mate..." Ivan almost whispered, eyes still wide. Toris walked over and handed his master a goblet of wine laced with blood, Ivan happily slurped it down, easing his nerves slighty.

"What the fuck? So what is he going to fight me or something?" Alfred snorted, eyeing warrily at the goblet. Ivan ignored him and turned to Toris.

"How long until he gets here?" Ivan asked hastily, jumping out of his bed and stripping his clothes off.

"Approximatly two and a half hours..." Toris responded, totally fine with Ivan in his nude state.

"Ewwww don't get naked! Gross!" Alfred turned away, Ivan smiled sort of and threw an outfit at Alfred, while grabbing his own dress pants and black dress shirt.

"Toris lead Alfred to the large bathing room, I shall join him shortly..." Ivan ordered, ushering the two out. Toris grabbed Alfreds arm and literally dragged him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Alfred asked walking with the fast pacing vampire.

"The bath room, you need a bath, If Lord Winter is coming then I must inform you of some things... and get you properly dressed..." Toris muttered opening a large red door.

"I uhh -WOAH!" Alfred gasped, staring at the large tub in the middle of the windowless black room.

"This is where Master Ivan bathes, strip down I shall run you some water..." Toris commanded, turing a large knob from one side of the huge pool like tub and pouring a capfull of a clear liquid in the bath. The water turned slightly pink and bubbles began forming.

"Why does one man need a gigantic tub?" Alfred asked himself, he was naked and was watching tub fill with hot steamy water and pink bubbles.

"Master Ivan just does, we do not know why he demanded such a thing, no one else is allowed to use it though... Natalia did once sneak in with him, luckily he has no interest in harming his sister he did yell at her for doing such rash things..." Toris smiled.

"Ughhhhh...just...ugggghhhh" Alfred shivered thinking of that blonde bitch trying to woo Ivan.

"Don't be jealous..." Toris half-smiled.

"I am not jealous, while I would totally be happy if he found someone to love I would NEVER recommend a sister that is just nasty!" Alfred smiled slipping into the hot steamy water slowly. Toris was grabbed two fluffy towels from the rack across the room, folding them and laying them on the side of the tub.

"Yes well Master Ivan will be here shortly...oh and you might want to take your glasses and amulet off" Toris reminded Alfred before swiftly shutting the door so he couldn't hear Alfred scream back complaining.

"There you are..." Feliks whispered huskily from his right.

"F-FELIKS!" Toris jumped, Feliks wrapped his arms around the brown haired boy.

"I wanna" Feliks paused to lick up the side of Toris's neck "Play with you..."

"N-no" Toris moaned, even as he said it though he tilted his head to the side giving Feliks more access. Feliks smiled, hand crawling around to the front of Toris's jeans palming the now growing erection.

"While I admire the fact that you two have the balls to do that outside of the door my mate is in, I would really like to get in the room..." Ivan glared.

"AHHH!" Toris squealed unmanly like. Feliks lifted him up bridal style and smiled at Ivan.

"I'm sorry we will not be in your hair for an hour..." Feliks looked down at the blushing brown haired uke "Or maybe two..."

Before Ivan could angrily reply, Feliks trotted off with Toris. Ivan hated that over the years Feliks had taken Toris out of his grasp, but he couldn't kill Feliks, it was like killing a child servant. And Ivan would never kill someone unless thay had a reason to die, plus he now had Alfred. Speaking of Alfred...

"Gah! Why do you have to come in here!" Alfred shouted hiding his man nipples with bubbles.

"Well I have nowhere else to bathe... I am right in guessing that your wounds have healed completely?" Ivan asked jerking his clothes off and slipping into the water.

"Yeah I guess... that doesn't give you the right to molest me though!" Alfred blurted out facing away from the smirking Ivan.

"As you wish..." There was a lous splashing sound, Alfred twirled around and saw... nothing. Where did Ivan go? Alfred looked around the tub, he couldn't see through the thick piles of bubbles.

"BOO!" Ivan shouted in his ears. Alfred yelped at jumping and wrapping his arms and things around the nearest thing "My if this is your reaction when I scare you then I should do it more often!"

"Jerk! Taste my heroic fist!" Alfred went to punch Ivan but Ivan dropped the boy and was quickely out of sight again. Alfred head went under the water, he opened his eyes and cried out when Ivans face was above his. Water filled Alfred lungs and his head shot foward slamming into Ivans. Ivan pulled Alfred up, Alfred began gasping and choking for air.

"Y-you j-jerk t-t-that h-hurt!" Alfred choked out. Ivan started to laugh but stopped.

"Are you crying?" Ivan wanted to laugh so badly. Alfred had snot and tears running down his face along with bubbles ontop of his wet head.

"S-shut u-up! I don't cry!" Alfred yelled walking over to the edge of the tub to get out.

"I was only playing! Your no fun Alfred!" Ivan pouted, when Alfred tried to get out Ivan zoomed over to him blocking him from getting out of the tub "You didn't wash your hair or body..."

"F-fine! But stay over there and don't talk to me!" Alfred said grabbing a bottle on the edge, it had vanilla and shampoo written on it. 'good enough'

"Ok!" Ivan giggled grabbing his own needs and walking over to the other side.

They both finished in silence before climbing out together, Ivan wrapped one towel on his waist on threw the other on Alfreds head. He started to dry Alfreds head like he was a child.

"I can dry my own damn hair!" Alfred hissed jerking his head around.

"Yet you couldn't get all the shampoo off your head... stand still..." Ivan smiled, he finished Alfreds hair and handed him the towel "You may dry your own body so that I don't get any of my...ehhh... 'creeper ideas' "

"Thanks..." Alfred muttered doing it fast so he could get dressed. By the time Alfred reached his new clothes, Ivan was already fully dressed and drying his own hair. Alfred had the same outfit to wear as Ivan.

"Why do I have to wear the same thing as you!" Alfred hissed.

"Because it shows that you are of high importance to the clan and other clans, only heads of our vampire clans may wear fully black" Ivan informed the confused human.

"But i'm not a head of a clan?"

"But you are imprinted with one so you are of equal importance, now hurry and dress, Breakfast is waiting..." Ivan grinned eyes trailing down Alfreds naked flesh. Alfred cupped himself and shot daggers at Ivans wandering gaze. He looked around for underwear...underwear...underwear...panties?

"Why the hell is there a pair of panties here?" Alfred gritted his teeth.

"Those are for men and are more comfortable then boxers, I myself do not wear them but you will..." Ivan responded. Alfred pulled them on, they wear a black silky fabric and they did feel pretty good, Alfred shook his head putting his pants on and buckling the button and grabbing the button up shirt sliding it on but not buttoning it yet.

"I cannot believe you just fell for that! Man panties! Really?" Ivan laughed almost falling over. Alfreds face heated up.

"Y-you jerk!" Alfred stuttered out trying to sound manly but failing. He began buttoning up the shirt madly, trying to ignore the still laughing Ivan. Alfred looked up at the man, he did look rather nice laughing, a smile spread across his usually sad or mad face. It looked rather... No... Alfred stopped himself right there blushing slightly. Ivan noticed his Alfreds pulse had sped up and he stopped laughing looked at the blonde thinking he was angry, but instead he was blushing? Ivan eyed the boys wrist, that delicous scent more appealing to him than anyone else including human in the world, it called to him with a sweet voice as it danced within Alfreds veins. The sweet hot smell filled Ivans senses causing a silent growl to rip through his throat.

"What wrong?" Alfred asked looking up into the glowing red eyes, Ivan was staring at his wrist and tracing up to his pulsing neck. Ivan was hungry. And not hungry for a burger, no he was hungry for Alfreds blood. Alfred could see it in Ivans eyes and backed away from the man slightly, this caused Ivan to growl again.

"C-calm down..." Alfred stuttered. Ivan slowly and gracefully glided over to the blonde, Alfred froze mesmerized by the red gaze. Ivan lifted Alfreds wrist and traced it with his tongue, lightly kissing it along the way. Alfred watched in wonder as Ivan managed to kiss and lick at his wrist but not scratch or even touch his wrist with his protruding fangs. Alfred wanted to back away but it was like Ivans feelings filled his. Alfred felt worry and pain, and something just made Alfred feel like he should help.

_'You who does not trust can still heal the not trusted... all it takes is crimson drops...don't be scared, heal his confused spirit and you in return will be healed in spirit as well'_

Alfred didn't understand but he knew that if he didn't let Ivan drink from him then there was going to be another raging episode again. He gently let his shirt slide down his left shoulder, Ivan had liked that side. Ivan stared up, red eyes clouded with blood lust and wonder.

"You can drink if you want to... just not too much ok?" Alfred whispered. Ivan growled and lunged foward, pinning Alfred to the black walls but making sure not to hurt him. He burried his face in Alfreds neck, licked and nipping at the exposed skin. Alfred face flushed, Ivan was acting like such an animal...an animal, Ivan was an animal, a sick never aging immortal that drank from others and had a never ending thirst for human blood, and had and extra taste for his blood. His blood was the only thing that could subdue the animal within Ivan. Alfred tilted his head, Ivan grunted in approval. Alfred could feel Ivan lick at his vein through his neck, he muffled his own mewls by chewing on his lip.

Ivan opened his mouth, exposing the two sharp fangs and slowly drove them into Alfreds pulsing, wet neck. Alfred groaned, eyes rolling back in his head, he wove his hands through Ivans hair pulling the man closer. Ivan sucked and slurped at the warm, sweet juicy liquids filling his mouth and sliding down his throat. It made everything else go away, all that he was worried about was the sweet blood filling his empty wounds and subduing his need for the blood. He moaned a half dominating growl and half whimper his eyes looking up at Alfreds flushed mouth ajared moaning face with his glasses hanging off the bridge of his nose. Alfred eyes met his and he pulled away from Alfreds neck, capturing the boys sweet, swollen bleeding lips and sucking rather hard before closing the lip wound with his tongue and starting a rough sesual kiss, Ivan growled and pulled away lapping at the blood on Alfreds neck and the wound that he had made.

"_Mine..." _Ivan growled sinking his teeth into the wound again. Alfred moaned again almost humping the man.

"Yes... yours... I'm all yours" Alfed agreed, mind clouded with lust, his blue hazy eyes half lidded and mouth open a slight string of drool leaking from it. Ivan pulled out for the last time and healed the wound. He panted leaning on Alfreds shoulder, slowly regaining his senses. Alfred gasped slowly, unwrapping his arms from Ivan and wiping at his face where sweat had collected. Ivan looked up his eyes returned to that normal purple and a pang of guilt in them.

"I'm sorry... did I hurt you?" Ivan ask swiftly backing away from Alfred.

"What? No! It felt good I'm glad you feel better... It made me feel better I guess..." Alfred said shocked himself at how sure and desperate his voice sounded. Ivan smiled half heartedly.

"I understand I guess but if I ever lose contol like that just scream Toris's name and they will come subdue me..." Ivan smiled. Alfred frowned, was his blood not enough?

"So what were you worried about?" Alfred said changing the subject and standing up and pulling his shirt back in place, buttoning up the rest of the buttons. Ivan didn't drink too much blood to make him faint but enough to make him slightly dizzy.

"I-I, What are you talking about?" Ivan asked turning away.

"Don't what me! I felt that you were worried about something! So spill the beans!" Alfred yelled bending down and grabbing his amulet, the moment he put it on a deep sensation rolled over him and he purred slightly to himself.

"I am afraid and worried for what my father shall do when he gets here... he hasn't visited me in over a century..." Ivan said walking over and opening the door that led out of the large room "But it would seem my worry has been eased..."

Alfred smiled victoriously "Yeah well your welcome, at least you didn't rape me! C'mon I'm hungry!". Alfred followed Ivan out of the bathing room and down the hall, vampires gazes were everywhere that Alfred went, staring at him hungrily. He would never let them touch him though never...

"What would you like to eat Alfred?" Ivan asked pulling Alfred from his daze.

"I want a hamburger!" Alfred smiled. The stairs seemed to go on forever and ever, finally reaching the bottom they both walked into the humongous kitchen.

"I want out of here!" Arthur thrashed nearly hitting Francis on his face, Francis laughed at the attempt but then he noticed Ivan.

"Hello Master Ivan, what would you like? Dinner for your fathers...eerrrr... visit is cooking and I picked out the best and oldest wine we had!" Francis said in a more reasuring tone.

"Hey Iggy!" Alfred smiled.

"H-hey Alfred..." Arthur said looking down.

"Good to see your ok so what are you doing today?" Alfred asked sitting at a random stool.

"I don't know it seems I don't have a say in what I do anymore..." Arthur sighed.

"Me too! I can't do anything without an asshole telling me to do something! Its great to see you again! Sorry I like punched you in the face- oh by the way you have to tell me about this sorcerer shit!" Alfred babbled out.

"Calm down Alfred and uhhh I kinda can't tell you abouth that 'stuff'" Arthur said sitting down down next to his brother.

"Whaddaya mean?" Alfred asked grabbing loaf of freshly baked bread off the pan.

"Alfred you can ask before you eat things! Jeez" Arthur sighed "Well you have no ounce of any magic in your body... Matthew and me do... I am your really older brother by the way..."

"Funny... I can't get him to have a consensual normal conversation with me but for his brother he just won't shut up!" Ivan giggled watching as Alfred chomped at his bread and chatted non-stop with his brother.

"Hmmm I wish Arthur would be like that with me..." Francis mused over the ideas of what that would be like.

"Hmmmm while I enjoy having to sit in this kitchen watching Alfred I must go read something so please watch over Alfred and his brother..." And with that Ivan left.

"What seriously! Thats not fair! Why Mattie and not me? Can you show me some magic then?" Alfred asked all at once.

"Yes, I know , I don't know, and no" Arthur answered. Alfred pouted and crossed his arms.

"Your no fun anymore!"

"Well Alfred while I do enjoy your happy company I need to talk to Arthur alone..." Francis said leaning over the counter.

"Fine I will go find Mattie!" Alfred yelled stomping out of the kitchen "Hey where did Ivan go?"

"Ah hello Master Alfred!" Feliancio said happily hugging Alfred.

"Ahhhh hello..." Alfred paused trying to remember the weird kids name "Feli!"

"What are you doing out and about so early?" Feli asked straightening out his maid outfit.

"Uhhh Ivan got me up somthing about his father... so then he left me in the kitchen and then Frenchy in there kicked me out and now I was going to explore this place but I ran into you! So why are you wearing a girls outfit?" Alfred finished with a question.

"Ehhhhh? Oh this Wiggy made it for me! Its so pretty! I love it!" Feli gleamed twirling around once.

"Yeah it looks cool..." Alfred smiled noting how it came up a little to high in the back.

"Would you like to come with me to the training grounds? A believe your brother is watching Gilber there" Feli asked sweetly.

"Yea sure!"

~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'Ivan, I will be coming to your mansion tonight the bear witness to your mate, if he or she is approvable then I will give you my blessing but if he or she is weak and spinless as you once were then I will get rid of it because it will have nothing to do with the Braginsky name, love Winter Braginsky'_

Ivan read over the note five times. His father was going to test Alfred? The only thing that Alfred had was a mouth to speak shit and the balls to say it! What the hell was he going to do?

"Uhhhhhh God this is so frustrating! My father will be here in... thirty minutes... my god!" Ivan shouted throwing a vase of sunflowers at the wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mattie!" Alfred screamed in joy tackling his brother in the dark night.

"I am not your brother!" Ludwig yelped.

"Ah sorry! Mattie there you are in... that guys arms..." Alfred huffed.

"Hey Al." Matthew said walking over to his twin brother, Alfred jumped up and hugged the Matthew as hard as he could.

"Gah I have missed you!" Alfred shouted joyfully.

"A-Al... c-can't b-breathe!" Matthew gasped, Alfred let go of his brother and smiled a bright big smile.

"Sooooo what did you and Gilbert do last night?" Alfred asked.

"What are you talkibg about?" Matthew blushed.

"AHA So he has done something to you! Did he rape you! I will kill him!" Alfred promised.

"Dude you now I'm right here right?" Gilbert asked.

"N-n-no Al its not like that! I was really sad last night so he kept me company is all then he had to leave!" Matthew said shooting his arms up as if Alfred pointed a gun at him.

"Oh ok... 'cause you know I will totally slay some vampire ass if I have too!" Alfred laughed.

"You couldn't do shit to us!" Gilbert barked out laughing.

"Little bruder please do no-" Alfred cut Ludwig off by punching Gilbert in the face.

"So I can't do what now?" Alfred asked.

"Cheap shot!" Gilbert sneered.

"For the love of god will you two stop acting like children!" Vash sneered walking up to them from his training spot.

"And just what are you going to do ,Vash?" Gilbert asked.

"Do you want to find out?" Vash snarled.

"No thanks!" Gilbert replied standing up.

"And you?" Vash asked turning his sneer to Alfred.

"Yeah like you would touch me..." Alfred laughed.

"I don't have to!" Vash cackled pointing his fingers at Alfred.

"VASH! Get away from him! You know what Master Ivan will do if you hurt Master Alfred!" Ludwig warned.

"This retard had it coming ot him! And why do we have to call a human Master!" Vash scowled.

"No! Leave my brother alone!" Matthew yelped standing infront of his brother, Gilbert quickely grabbed Matthew out of the way before Vash got him.

"Ready pathetic Alfred?" Vash asked.

"Uh whats exactly are you going to do standing five feet away...?" Alfred dared to ask.

Vash snarled thrusting his fingers foward, a bright neon green thread like string shot foward and curled around Alfred seeping into his body, Alfred stared dumbly foward, then his amulet glowed a dark purple before reflecting the sting like things, spurting right out of it and wrapping around vash seeping into him instead. Vash screamed bloody murder and fell to the ground covering his head.

"No! P-please d-d-don't k-kill h-her!" Vash thrashed and screamed aloud.

"Uhhh What the fuck just happened?" Alfred asked scratching the back of his head. Matthew stepped back in horror and Gilbert swallowed around the lump in his throat.

"You seem you to have a gift at reflecting gifts... quiet strange..." Ludwig stared on at the twiching and wheezing Vash.

"Awesome! Hows that you stuck up ASS!" Alfred mocked the still wheezing Vash.

"Y-you h-have ten seconds... to r-r-run before I jump up and ki-ughhh-ck your ass! NOW! one... two..." Vash glared standing up on his knees and holding his head with one hand. Alfred darted away, no way in hell was he going to get caught!

"SIX... SEVEN... EIGHT...NINE...GRRRRTENNNNN!" Vash basicly snarled jumping up and running at inhuman speed towards the running Alfred.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Master Ivan your father has arrived!" A flustered Toris panted, barging into Ivans room. Ivan looked up shocked at Toris, he quickly stood up from his desk and ushered Toris out of the room following along the way to the main entrance where he would await for his father to come through the door.

Everybody was lined up downstairs, no humans in the main lobby, and all vampire in according to ability, there was only one problem. Some of his vampires were missing and Alfred was nowhere to be seen. He started to go find his mate when a sudden chill froze the entire room. The main doors flew open, A tall snow white haired and shaved bearded man walked in, his eyes as cold as ice. He stared around the room, his black coat and cape swaying gently around him, accompaning him were two very strong, high leveled vampires whos faces were covered by the Braginsky soldiers main uniform. Ivan lowered his face slightly, this suprise visit did not give him enough time to prepare for,expecially becuase of his encounter with Alfred in his bathing room. Ivan stared straight into his fathers ice cold white eyes.

"Father, it is good to see you again..." He said bowing slighty.

"I wish I could say the same for you Ivan, but I have not come here for a reunion where is the boy?" Winter's tone was almost as cold as the air that had surrounded them, he wouldn't even look at his 'son'.

"I-I do not know w-" Ivan started to say when his father smacked him across the face sending him flailing into the nearest wall.

"When you speak to me you look at me and when in the pressence of other smaller beings you will call me Master Winter... Do I make myself clear, Ivan?" Winter said clicking his tongue, nobody had even seen him move. Ivan looked up at Winter, blood trickling down the side of his mouth.

"Yes Master Winter..." Ivan growled, this made Winter smirk.

"Good now I will ask you once more, Where is your human pet?" Winter rolled out flicking his cape.

"I do not know..." Ivan gritted his teeth.

Winter was about to verbally assualt his son again when the doors leading to the training room burst open and Alfred staggered foward, an angry red-eyed Vash following in suit. Alfred quickly located Ivan and ran towards him.

"Ivaaaaaaaaannnnnn Vash is going to kill me !" Alfred wailed ducking behind the mortified Ivan. Vash darted to his spot in the lines of unmoving vampires by he door, not even sparing a glance at Alfred or his Master. Winters eyes filled with amusement.

"Ahhhh so this is it? Interesting... you, a very strong full blood vampire, have mated with a weak pathetic human being! What a disappointment you have turned out to be Ivan..." Winter laughed out. Alfred glared up at the man.

"Hey I am not weak you ugly ass beard man! Who the fuck is this guy Iva-" Ivan slapped Alfred across the face, sending him into a wall.

"_Don't talk about my father like that you human!" _Ivan snarled, Winter held his hand out infront of Ivan and bent down to the crumpled up Alfred on the floor.

"Are you alright? What is your name little one?" Winter smiled warmly, surprising half the vampire in the room, Ivans eyes widened in shock.

"A-Alfred... your not going to slap me too are you?" Alfred whimpered holding his aching jaw, it had gotten dislocated for a second..

"Ahhh no, I am not like the ill tempered, impatient Ivan, I am sure you have felt the aftermath of when he losses it Am I correct?" Winter didn't wait for Alfred to respond "Alfred may I ask what your full name is?". Alfred stared up into Winters icy eyes.

"Alfred Kirkland..." Alfred mumbled out sitting up on his butt.

"Hmmmm... nevermind then... Lixen... Devion... seize him and bring him outside..." Winter chuckled standing back up and walking away. Not two seconds later the two guards flashed foward and grabbed Alfreds arms dragging him up to his feet and outside.

"Whoa! Wait what the fuck!" Alfred thrashed, the gaurds hold was still on him and they wouldn't let go. Ivan stared on at the thrashing human, no his mate, why were things so complicated? Perhaps this was for the best...

"Well are you coming or are you just going to sit there like an idiot?" Winter smiled down at Ivan. Ivan glared standing up and following his father outside, all of the vampire followed in suit as well. Gilbert, Matthew, Arthur, Francis and Ludwig were already on the field horrified at the way the guards drug Alfred and threw him on the cold bare ground.

"Jeeez what the hell is happening!" Alfred demanded getting back up and dusting himself off.

"Alfred Kirkland, you say that you are my son, Ivan Braginsky's Imprinted one, correct?" Winter asked, forcing Alfred to his knees again, towering over him. Alfred looked up gritting his teeth.

"Yes and not by choice!" Alfred spat.

"So you do no approve of the situation you are in? Why is that?" Winter said narrowing his eyes to slits, seemingly staring straight through Alfreds soul.

"Because your all a bunch of blood sucking killers! And monster! I haven't even seen the sun rise in like ever! And everytime I say or do anything I get stared at like I'm the freak! I didn't ask for this! And then when I do something wrong or fuck up shit then I get blamed and beat! I just want to go home!" Alfred was unaware of the tears slipping past his eyes and streaming down his face.

"So you have a distaste for vampires and you would rather go home than stay here with my son?" Winter's smile gleamed, his long fangs sticking out.

"Hell yes!" Alfred shouted. Ivans eyes were wide, a deep pain aching inside of him, he fell to his knees staring on at Alfred as he screamed the words.

"Well then you are not worthy!" Winter bellowed grabbing Alfred by his neck and lifting him off the ground. His long fangs almost penetrated Alfred neck when he leaned back, a glint in his eyes. Alfreds eyes were bulging out of his head, fear dancing across his face as he struggled for air.

"Hmmmm I have a better idea... what a lovely amulet..." Winter whispered seductivley tracing his finger along the purple stone before leaving it all alone as if burned by its very touch. Alfred half heartedly pushed at Winter and was surprised when the man dropped him to the ground, he gasped for air holding his aching neck.

"Devion, Lixen I want you to fight this boy, with everything you have, then drain him dry, infront of his brothers..." Winter added walking away from the panting blonde and to his wide eyed son "What no stopping them? Do you really care for your boy toy or do you just want someone to stay by your side like your mother couldn't?"

"I do not care for a human that doesn't even have the pride to admit that he is scared or accept the truth, there for I do not care of what you do to him..." Ivan whispered, a single tear escaping his cold eyes.

"As you wish Master Winter..." Devion and Lixen said in unuion. They charged at the unprepared Alfred and rammed into him sending him flying up in the air, he fell down with a thud and a sicking crack. Matthew was held down and was biting Gilberts hand as he screamed and thrashed. Arthur was doing the same but was actually getting some good hits on Francis.

"You think that hurt?" Alfred coughed, blood spurting from his mouth, he staggered to his feet holding his side. Lixen ran foward grabbing Alfred and twisted him around, thrusting his elbow down on Alfreds left arms, Alfred screamed out as the bone shattered in his arm.

"You are a pathetic human being..." Devion said standing over Alfreds shivering body, his red eyes glowing. He held his hand over Alfred limping body, a red flash slashed out and wrapped around Alfred, it seared into Alfred causing him a sick bleeding like pain. He screamed bloody murder and looked over at Ivan, his face was unfazed as he watched the person he was supposably supposed to 'love' for an eternity... Alfred realized that Ivan truly didn't care for him, he only cared for himself. His brothers were thrashing but they didn't do anything lethal wise to the Vampires killing him. He stared up at the blank white sky, the searing pain never leaving his body, tears cascaded down his face.

Winter looked on in disapproval, he stared down at Ivan who had forced a stern hard judging look on his face. This made Winter smirk, if Ivan wanted to test him then he shall break the boundaries and see how far he could push Ivan.

"Drain him Lixen...Devion..." Winter smiled. All the vanpires stood in horror as the two gaurds forced Alfred to his knees, his head drooping to the side, Lixen jerked Alfreds head back by his hair, baring the boys neck to the world.

"NO! Stop please! You don't know what your doing!" Arthur pleaded, tears rolling from his green eyes as well.

"Do not stop..." Winter shouted, causing the wind to roar around them. Devion tore into Alfreds neck from the front and Lixen from the back. Blood oozed down and stained the ground crimson. Alfred choked out a sob.

"S-stop..." he groaned out in pain, the pain got worse and worse flooding through his mind. He stared on at Ivan one last time, despair was written all over his face and tears rolled down his face. The other vampire didn't move a muscle. Alfred stared straight into Ivans violet eyes.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Alfred screeched, a purple gust flew from Alfred sending Devion and Lixen flying backwards and ramming into the rows of bewildered vampires. Alfred panted falling on his side, everything burned, every single part of his body burned with hate and anger. Ivan didn't even move to save him, he was never good enough for anything, his blood couldn't sedate the crazed man an apparently even after Ivan stole his virginity he wasn't even worth saving! Alfreds Amulet glowed purple before disspersing into purple dust particles, they trailed down Alfreds arm and onto the ground, building up and taking the form of... Alfred?

_**"Master...your heart bleeds and cries out to me once more, do you wish me to end this pain that has embedded itself deeply into your soul?"**_

Everyones eyes were glued on Alfreds look- a- like. It was Alfred yet with darker glint and with purple glowering eyes. Ivan gasped looked on, getting ready to run and help alfred when his fathers voice cut through.

"Do not move! Lixen Devion! Finish the boy!" Winter ordered, eyes wide and glowing with lust and joy, Ivan stared up at his father.

"What did you?" Ivan asked.

"You are too weak to know! Watch you little worm!" Winter snarled with a laugh. Wind blew everywhere, dark purple like cloud formed up swirling around their field, snow storming down. Lixen and Devion snarled at the two Alfreds.

"W-who a-a-are-" Alfred coughed out not being able to finish his sentence, his lookalike had tears flowing down his face mimicking Alfred's.

_**"I am you and I will always protect you...just accept me...**_" the boy answered reaching his hand out towards Alfred _**"Do it and you and your brothers will live... I promise Master..."**_

"ALFRED NO!" Matthew screamed out "NOT AGAIN ALFRED NOT AGAIN PLEASE!"

'Not again?' Ivan thought, there was no way he could move his body no matter how much he wanted to... no one lesser than a higher vampire may disobey a higher up vampire, it was a law a rule something that couldn't be broken even if one wanted to. His father had set it up, he knew what he would say to defend his honor as the son of the Braginsky clan leader. Now Alfred would carry the burden and memory on... but why? Why had his father done it?

Alfred reaching up connecting hands with his lookalike, all he wanted was to live, he didn't want to die, he didn't want to die, it hurt so much to live but he didn't want to leave Mattie and Iggy. He didn't want to be alone again. Wait again? Whats happening?

"ALFRED!" Arthur shrieked, but it was too late, the other Alfred dispersed yet again and this time it invaded Alfreds body, seeping inside of the boy, instantly healing his wounds and giving off a massive surge of power. His eyes glowing purple, he stood and swiftly knocked the two men that had lunged at him away, ripping off Devions arms in the process. Snow filled the field, crimson drops staining it. Alfred looked up at Ivan and to the other vampires who were forced to witness the whole thing.

_**"How pathetically rememorable, having to come out in the snow and kill more of your kind... it is sad that you went to such great lengths... I will end Alfreds pain by killing every last one of you and forever staining the snow a deep crimson red..."**_

**oXCokkieMonstersXo Last Thoughts: Sorry it took so long and stuff had to do and essay! So anywayz in the next chapter a major ass kicking is coming! Make me Forget update soon also... REVIEW OR GET BEATEN BY RUSSIA!**


	6. Coverup

**oXCookieMonsterXo : Done! Got a Bleach fanfic up too if anybodies interested! Review please!**

**Warnings: Blood n shiz, cuss words. Major lies. and of course drama!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Hetalia or any characters used in it. This is completley fanmade. I wish I did though EPIC RANDOM COOKIE!**

_** "How pathetically rememorable, having to come out in the snow and kill more of your kind... it is sad that you went to such great lengths... I will end Alfreds pain by killing every last one of you and forever staining the snow a deep crimson red..."**_ The words echoed throughout the field, everyone froze still. Winters eyes were narrowed slits as he stared on at Alfred, with a flash he was right in front of the visibly shaking Ivan. Alfred looked down at Ivan his glowing purple eyes filled with anger.

**"I will never accept someone like you as his mate..." **And with those words Alfred grabbed Ivan holding him up by his neck, Ivan glared at the blonde.

"Who are you?" He hissed out making Alfred smile.

**"I am Alfred and Alfred is me, together we make a whole..."** Alfred said dropping Ivan to his feet.

"Then what are you doing here!" Ivan snarled out, baring his teeth, this wasn 't the uber exotic blonde he had been intriged by, this was a blood thirsty monster.

**"I came here because my Masters soul wanted me too, he called out for me yet again, his heart filled with sorrow, the man that was suppossed to love him sneering at him and his brothers not lifting a finger... I will protect him no matter what, and I will start by killing... you.."** Alfred responded appearing infront of Winter and lunging his arm foward, only for it to dive straight into... Devions heart. Devions pale beautiful face consorted with pain and blood dribbled down his chin. Alfred pulled his hand out moved aside so that the body could fall helplessly away.

"I had no intent of harming Alfred, I merly wished to seek you out, you are indeed Ivan's imprinted one as I can see, but with all do respect Alfred is a bit... ackward..." Winter beamed, he was over joyous that he had finally come across such a rare item. Alfred turned to Winter, who was now five feet behind him.

**"I only answer to my masters soul what do you wish to accomplish in bringing me out? Do you really enjoy seeing your 'son' in pain or would you not even lift a finger if I decided to kill his whole clan?" **Alfred asked, blood stainging his cheeks.

"I would not stand in your way..." Winter responded.

**"You are a very wise coward then..." **Alfred spat.

"You may kill Lixen for he is the one who brought pain to your Master correct? You must only obey your Masters will you said it yourself, so your Master comanded you to protect him and as I recall, 'Make it stop' Therefor you had no intent in the begining on harming anybody other than the two who had brought this pain on your Master, am I correct?" Winter asked coly.

**"You... are wrong" **Alfred responded. Winter did a double take at the sinister grin on Alfreds face.

"What!" Winter hissed, confused at how Alfred burst out laughing infront of him as if he were some kind of dog.

**"I was called here to protect my Master, you were correct on that part but Io also have another task, rememeber that with ever physical pain there is a mental one..." **Alfred said, realization struck Winter and he turned his gaze to his aangered son.

"So you must punish the one that brought forth those emotions?" Winter said more to himself tha to Alfred. Ivans eyes widened, he was the one who had emotionally broke Alfred yet again.

**"Yes... but first it seems I have more trivial matters" **Alfred turned towards the east where Lixen was tailing off at high speed, Alfred brought his hand up as if reaching out to grab Lixen, A gigantic purple glowing arm shot out from beside Alfred and mimicked Alfred arm, it went foward at a blinding speed, grasping ahold of Lixen and squeazing tighter around the screaming Lixen as Alfreds hand started to clench into a fist until... blood spurted eveywhere, covering the snow and the vampires who were still in shock and forced to staystill under the massive amount of power emmitting from Alfred.

"No! Stop it! No more please!" Matthew yelled running over and enveloping the purple eyed Alfred in a giant hug.

**"Does it really remind you so much of that day..." **Alfred began in a whisper that was audible for all vampires.

"N-no s-stop Alfred pull through please..." Matthew sobbed, Arthur now beside him trying to pry him away from the unmoving Alfred. Alfreds glowing eyes strayed down and captured both his brothers eyes in a mezmerizing gaze.

** "The day I murdered the whole Callistar family and that rechid vampire clan on your eighth birthday? The day you all left Alfred alone? The day your mother had to kill herself to keep Alfreds memories locked away? Does this really remind so much of that day? How you all isolated him? How you made him forget me and leave me all alone in his mind? How you pretended how this would never happen? How you both knew what would happen? How you both know that one day he will accept me and become what you both hate the most?"** Alfred questioned. Matthews eyes bulged and he sobbed falling to his knees, Arthur quickly going to his aid, he looked helplessly up at his youger brother, eyes glowing brightly green.

"ALFRED! Wake up! Please!" Arthur screamed sending all of his energy into his younger brother.

**"I am truly sorry..." **Alfred whispered a crimson tears sliding down his face.

_'"I want to protect Iggy and Mattie no matter what!And anybody else who is important to me! So please God or Goddess if your out there then listen to me please! Protect my brothers there all that I have left!" A little nine year old Alfred smiled brightly at the church. '_

**"Protect Iggy and Mattie no matter what..." **Alfred whispered, A jolt of wind and purple power shifted around Alfred and his brother, sending many of the men flying and some had to hold on to one another. When the wind died down, there was no snow the night sky was clear and Alfred and his brothers were laying side by side passes out on the ground. Ivan looked up in dismay, he had been tricked and now Alfred probably hated him, he knew that he had something bad coming to him he could feel it, it made his blood boil, his eyes glowing red. Fury growing every single passing second, he stood like a coward as his father confronted his mate he stood like a coward yet two humans could stand up to the raging Alfred. He was weak...

"Ivan carry your mate inside would that not be the correct thing to do?" Winter laughed. Ivan snarled at his father a basically appeared infront of the unconsious Alfred, his amulet back in place around his neck. He gently picked Alfred up and handed him to a shaking Gilbert.

"Carry him to my room get one of the healers to look at him and get something in his stomach, Ludwig you get his brothers, get them healers as well, the rest of you are dismissed to your rooms, do not come out unless you are aiding the humans, I take it you are staying the night 'Father'?" Ivan snapped out.

"No, I am taking my leave, my two low gaurds are dead so I will hurry back to my castle, do try to train your pet Ivan, he is very magnificant, I'm sorry that I went to such drastic measures, I hope that I did not anger you. Your pet has caught my eye and I will visit more often... well good bye for now..." and with that Winter disappeared into the night air, the tension did not go with him though, some of the vampires eased up but the angry roar that tore itself from Ivans chest had everyone escaping to their rooms. Everyone except Natalia.

"Well big brother... what are you going to do now?" Natalia asked stepping towards the fuming red eyed vampire.

"Go away Natalia or I...will...kill...you..." Ivan snarled, wind bustling around him. Natalia gasped but smiled slighty.

"I told you this would happen if you found him, you are already tearing yourself apart, I am always here though, Don't kill anyone important...big brother..." Ivan turned to yell at his sister but she was already gone, he was now alone in the huge field, his hunger growing deeper and darker, his anger needing an outlet, Ivan silently glided through the night to the nearest town before the sun could rise...

~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~

"So is it just me or did anyone else shit there pants?" Gilbert asked shakily, Francis, Ludwig, Toris, and Feliks were standing silently in the room.

"This is all very confusing, who... who was that?" Francis asked wideyed. Alfred lay in a deep slumber, his wounds were completely healed, not a trace of them.

"I don't know but appparently there is more to this boy than meets the eye and I am sure as hell not going to get on his bad side anytime soon!" Gilbert shivered.

"He had such a massive amount of power... perhaps this is why Winter took a great interest in him... Master Ivan will more than likely interigate his brothers once they wake up... this is a very confusing matter, Feliks when you go back to the the horse stables, stop by to the library and please get me any books that have to do with the history of sorcerers... please" Toris requested, sitting down next to the slumbering blonde boy and looking down out him... "Where are his glassses?"

"They were shattered when he let out that tornado thing! Man this guy is just..." Gilbert shuddered again "And that gigantic purple hand! He barley even moved! He wasn't going all out, I will NEVER insult this kid EVER again... I just...ugggghhhh If he had hurt Mattie..." Gilbert said. The whole room fell into a deep silence the only thing making a noise was Alfred small snores and slow heratbeat.

All of a sudden a loud crash came from down stairs along with many other noises and bangings.

"It would seem that Ivan is home..." Feliks muttered dryly.

"You must all leave now, I will stay with the boy jus go, you needn't get hurt over this!" Toris whispered frantically, the others scurried out, Francis eyeing Alfred once more before disappearing out of the room, not ten seconds later a very angry Ivan stormed in.

"Is he alright!" Ivan growled, jerking his coat of, it was stained with blood. The blood of a human.

"Yes Master Ivan, did you... feed alright?" Toris asked blankly staring at the blood and anger in Ivans eyes. Ivan strolled foward pinning Toristo a corner.

"No, no I didn't! Stupid whore screamed to loudly! And I am very hungry... why do you care so much _Toris?"_ The way Ivan made his name roll made Toris shiver and try to back away.

"Well you are my Master so I was just making sure..." Toris whimpered, cowering under Ivan's dark blood lustingly angered gaze.

"Well then I guess you won't mind then now will you?" Ivan didn't wait for Toris to respond before he embedded his fangs deeply in the younger vampires neck. Toris yelped out in pain as Ivan began to suck vigorously, He was beyond furious and Toris's sweet blood helped ease his anger slighty, but he wanted to here the boy writhe and scream in agony, He lashed his fingers out, cutting deeply into Toris's arm, then brought his fingers up, removing himself from Toris's neck a licking the fingers clean. He gazed over at the frightened and crying Toris.

"Your no fun anymore you don't scream out, even when you might die..." Ivan giggled sweetly sinking his fangs into Toris's wrist and resuming his sucking.

"B-because, y-y-you w-won't l-let m-me d-d-d-die..." Toris stuttered, eyes spilling over with tears. Ivan smirked playfully.

"And that is why you were my favorite, but you got to smart and attached to Feliks, now here" Ivan pulled his long sleeves up and held his wrist out to the dazed Toris "Drink..."

Toris didn't have to be told twice, the burning in his throat was driving him to the point of insanity, it had hurt so much! Feliks was much gentler and sweet than Ivan was. Ivan's sweet pure richer blood filled his mouth and instantly eased the burning in his throated, he bit harder trying to get more but Ivan pulled his arm away and licked the bleeding wound, it healed right after.

"Now get out of my face..." Ivan hissed, closing his bedroom shutters then covering them with the thick dark black curtains, the sun was starting to rise. Toris scurried from the room quickely and silently, making Ivan smirk and bark out laughing. He glanced over at the still sleeping Alfred, what Ivan really wanted was his blood. Ivan did not know why Alfred had such powers as he had and he also didn't know why his father was interested in him but he made a silent vow as he stared at the peacful sleeping face and then remembered Alfreds pained look over from when Ivan was forced to watch those men start to drain him. Ivan glared at the amulet.

"I do not care if you do not accept me, I will protect him from every single person that wants to hurt him, if they ever touch him, then I will kill them... I will protect you Alfred Kirkland, I promise..." Ivan vowed running his cold hands through Alfreds blonde locks, Alfred moaned softly and leaned into the touch. Ivan smiled as a warm feeling spread through him, he gently crawled into the bed with the sleeping boy, wrapping his arms protectivly around him and bringing him so that Alfred was basically molded onto him. Alfred accepted to the hold and buried his face unconsiously into Ivans shirt, wrapping his arms around the bigger mans waist, holding tightly as if he would die if he didn't.

"Goodnight Alfred" Ivan murmured softly into Alfreds hair, kissing him on the head before closing his eyes and drifting off, He could have sworn he heard Alfred call his name out before he too fell into a deep slumber, not once letting go of Alfred throughout the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why! Just fucking tell us!" Gilbert screeched at the blank faced green eyed human.

"I already told you that I will never tell you what happened and who we are, not until Alfred remembers, I can't risk anything, and now that, that..._thing..._ has started showed up, it can only mean that he will start coming whenever Alfred needs him or whenever Alfreds gives him a chance to..." Arthur furrowed his eyebrows at his own words "I want to be alone... go away..."

"No! Not until you fucking at least tell us what took over Alfred last night!" Gilbert tried again.

"It was the amulet..." Francis answered for Arthur, Gilbert glared at the frustrated french man.

"We know that jackass! I meant what was it! No other amulet is going to take over its wearers mind as far as I know!" Gilbert gritted.

"It is Alfreds soul, his lonliness and his empty feeling molded with his Amulets power, it was at first just the power, happy as could be with it embedded deep in Alfreds heart, but as Alfred grew older his heart filled with pain and lonliness that he bottle up, the Amulet, or as you put it, Ivans heart, had to bear with thos emotions the most, making it over protective of Alfred, all that it ever wants to do is protect his Master and make him happy, it loves us because we never left Alfred but it hates us because we sealed Alfreds memories, that will bring an even bigger burden on Alfreds soul when he is forced to remember... that is why I... I..." Arthur broke off, tears rolling down out of his already swollen eyes. Matthew looked up from his spot in the corner, his eyes were swollen too but he had stopped crying previously that night.

"I-I want to go home..." Matthew said, surprising many of the people in the room "Kumijaro is there and so is all of out stuff, please can we at least go get our stuff..."

"Of course! I will get Ivans consent into letting me take you with your brothers, I promise!" Gilbert stated, rushing over to Matthew and holding him close. Matthew half smiled and leant into Gilbert.

"I would not go anywhere near that bastard..." Feliks growled.

"W-why is Master Ivan in a bad mood again Ve~" Feli asked from Ludwigs lap.

"H-he hurt Toris... very bad last night..." Feliks sputtered, clenching his fists.

"A promise is a promise! So I will at least try! Besides you know we do serve Ivan so it is not wise to speak of him like that Feliks!" Gilbert smiled brightly he leant down and gave Matthew a quick peck on his lips "Well I am off to go see Ivan!"

Arthur looked from the retreaing Gilberts back and the blushing Matthew "What... the fuck...MATTHEW!" Arthur snapped. Matthew jolted up and raised his arms.

"I didn't do anyhting I swear!"

**Ivans room**

Alfred opened his eyes halfway and groaned softly, he was nedar something warm and comfortable, he snuggled closer to it so he could maintain the warmth. The giggle he recieved after doing so reminded him of who he was sleeping with.

"ARGGGGGGGG!" Alfred squealed squirming backwards on the bed, Ivan was laying beside him his head still on the pillow, half lidded gaze following Alfreds everymove.

"Good night sunshine!" Ivan winked, sitting up.

"Y-you creep! Were you watching me sleep!" Alfred blushed.

"Yes" Ivan smiled but then it faltered, he stared at Alfred very intently.

"Its even creepier when you actually admit like that, W-what! D-do I h-have somethin o-on mah f-f-f-face?" Alfred stammered, wiping at his face.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" Ivan asked leaning closer to Alfred and feeling his forhead "Do you have a headache or any pains in your body?"

"N-no..." Alfred said smacking Ivans hand away "Why did you seduce me last night? I swear if you did I'll- OOOOFFFPPPPHHHH". Ivan pushed a pillow into the fuming blondes face.

"Alfred I am serious try to remember..." Ivan said deeply, Alfred sighed and closed his eyes, now that he was focused he noted that he did have slight a headache, Then it all came back to him in a gigantic rush, alfred yelped out loudly holding on to his head and curling up ina ball on his side his head was throbbing!

"Alfred? Alfred!" Ivan tried.

"You saved me?" Alfred asked looking up.

"Huh?" Ivan was confused.

"When those guys were draining me, you saved me and told your father to go away?" Alfred half smiled. Ivan was beyond confused, where did this memory come from? "And then you used your power stuff and healed me! Thank you!"

"Y-yeah, you are my imprinted one..." Ivan smiled a fake gentle smile, out of the corner of his eye he saw Alfreds amulet flicker a slight purple before retuning to normal.

"S-so what do you want to do?" Alfred asked sheepishly.

"Well lets-"

"Hey!" A knock came from their door "Ivan may I come in?"

"Yesss Gilbert..." Ivan sighed, the bedroom door burst open and Gilbert glanced nervously at Alfred before staring at Ivan.

"I have a request..." he began.

"Yes,yes what is it?" Ivan grumbled standing up and stretching his arms out.

"I would like to take Matthew and his two brothers back to their house so that we may retrieve their belongings..." Ivan knew that was coming, and by the way Alfreds face lit up he knew he would have to say yes or else he would have to endure his bitching.

"Yes..." Gilbert yelled out happily "But I will be goign to, wherever Alfred goes I go..." Ivan finished.

"Yeah yeah sure whatever... when can we go?" Gilbert asked excitedly.

"Meet me and Alfred downstairs in ten minutes, have a carridge ready with the horses and Feli to drive it. Now begone..." Ivan motioned for the ubertastic Gilbert to make his leave and he did shutting the door quickely behind him.

"Really! Thank you so much Ivan!" Alfred yelled tackling him on the bed, Ivan smiled brightly at Alfreds warm embrace and held him closer, burrying his face in Alfred neck. Alfred pulled back and looked into Ivans eyes, he hesitatedly leaned foward, connecting their lips for a brief moment before pulling away and gazing back down at Ivan his lips parted slightly and eyes trailing down Ivans body.

"Where are my glasses?" he asked leaning foward again so that his face rested on Ivans chest.

"They broke last night, I will get you new ones I promise, though you do look very...ravishing without them on..." Ivan muttered in a daze, Alfred had just kissed him. Even if it was for only a couple of seconds it was still a kiss and one that he would remember forever.

"Quit b-bein a perv..." Alfred blushed.

"Come on we must get ready if you wish to go" Ivan said lifting Alfred up off of him and onto the floor.

"Oh my god!" Alfred shrieked.

"What! What is it?" Ivan asked alerted.

"Theres b-blood on the floor over there, it looks like a...a lot..." Alfred said pointing to the corner where Ivan had lost control with his temper and had injured Toris, there was a huge puddle of dried blood on the floor.

"I'm sure its where you were bleeding last night and I had to get you healed..." Ivan quickely said pulling out a regular cotton shirt and handing it to Alfred " It snowed last night so it will be very...cold outside today..."

"Oh...ok" Alfred mumured, pulling on the new shirt and pants that Ivan handed him.

"You may wear these boots..." Ivan handed Alfred a pair of thick fluffy on the inside boots and a jacket which Alfred silently took and slid on.

"What about yoyr jacket?" Alfred asked.

"Its getting washed, I'll just wear my scarf..." Ivan replied grabbing his clean scarf and wrapping it tightly around his neck.

"If you want you I will share the jacket with you? It is kinda big..." Alfred offered.

"No it is alright when I was younger I had to sleep out in my boxer with the temperature below thirty degrees, I am postively sure I can handle a little cold weather. Beside I wouldn't risk getting you sick..." Ivan smiled grabbing Alfred hands and dragging him downstairs.

"Ehhhh ok? Isn't that like child abuse though?" Alfred asked cofused, that made Ivan chuckle some.

"G-g-good morning Master Ivan, M-master Alfred..." Toris said standing in the front lobby holding Ivans jacket. Ivan froze and gazed over at Toris as did Alfred.

"Hey Toris! Whats up- OH MY GOD!" Alfred yelped, Toris's eyes were hollowed out some and his arm had a bandage on it along with a nasty bite mark on his neck.

"Good to see you too Master Alfred..." Toris smiled, handing Ivan his coat without gaining eye contact with him. Alfred turned around and had a full blast glare on at Ivan.

"So was it really my blood in that corner or were you bull shitting me? Did you do that to him?" Alfred questioned, his glare icecold. Ivan could have sworn that he gave Toris enough of his blood to heal him over night.

"I-" Ivan began.

"Yes or No" Alfred said flatly and dryly.

"Y-yes" Ivan admitted.

"Two words, Fuck You!" Alfred growled grabbing Toris's hand and dragging him off to the awaiting carrage.

"God Dammit!" Ivan growled "KolKolKolKolKol" He chanted as he walked over to the carrage, Alfred his brother and Toris were seated on one side, toris beside Alfred ,"Kol", and the only spot available was the one beside Francis, Gilbert was in the front with Feli getting the horses set up. Ivan climbed inside and sat down looking out the window.

"Do you think out snowmen are still there?" Alfred asked his brothers.

"Maybe..." Matthew responded.

"Yeah maybe..." Arthur said also gazing out the window into the cold dead night.

"Whats wrong with you guys?" Alfred said turning to them.

"You mean you don't remember what happened last night dude?" Gilbert asked wide eyed.

"What you mean the fact that I almost died and then that fat ill tempered bastard saved me yeah, what you guys thought I would die? HAHAHA The hero never dies!" Alfred joked playfully. Arthur and Matthew burst out laughing and the other three had to cover there mouths to keep from laughing.

"KolKolKolKolKolKol" Ivan chattered.

"So like about our bet... did you guys win?" Alfred frowned lookign down.

"Fuck no!" Arthur quickley said.

"No..." Matthew frowned.

"Well I didn't and I uh kinda like you know did lose my virginity... fat bastard... but I didn't want to so it didn't count..." Alfred muttered dryly. That time frnacis snorted and burst out in a series of 'Hons'.

"S-so what was this ... this bet?" Francis laughed.

"It was who would fall in love and lose there virginity first..." Arthur spat.

"Well in that case then I can asure you that Arthur will definetly win!" Francis winked.

"Ok..." Alfred shivered and Matthew laughed.

"You don't have to be so mean Alfred so what if Arthur likes them... hairy" Matthew snorted, him and his twin burst out laughing along with Gilbert and Toris, and if anyone bothered hearing, Ivan gave a small laugh as well.

"I do not liek the bastard!" "I'm not hairy!" Arthur and Francis said at the same time.

"I think Matties going to win!" Gilbert said with a broad shit eating grin.

"Over my dead body, you touch him and my fist will find its way so far up your ass-"

"Alfred language!" Arthur hissed.

"Oh my bad Iggy..." Alfred said sarcastically.

"I told you not to call me that..." Arthur sighed, some light returning to his eyes.

"Yeah you also told me, never talk to strangers and look where that got me..." Alfred chuckled.

"How much longer till we get to our house?" Matthew asked.

"About three more hours, pretty far away" Gilbert smiled "You can sleep on my manliness if you would like?"

"U-uh I don't know..." Matthew squeaked.

"Of course Matthieu! I will trade spots with you thanks for asking!" Francis smiled tugging Matthew up and into his spot across from Toris and Francis sat beside Arthur.

"FROG!" Arthur screamed.

"Shhhhhh!" Toris said, everyone looked over at him, Alfred had fell over and fell asleep on his lap, burried in the coat Ivan gave him.

"KolKolKolKolKolKolKolKolKOL!" Ivan growled looking out the window, that could of been him with Alfred in HIS lap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~

**"Hello Master..." **_Alfred looked up, where was he? __**"You are dreaming and called me here...". **__Alfred looked up and saw himself but paler and with no glasses or Amulet._

_ "Who are you?" Alfred asked. The other him walked to him and wrapped Alfred in a hug._

_**"I am you... your memories... your pain... your lonliness... and your power... all hanging lightly across your neck..."**__ The boy responded in Alfreds ear._

_ "What do you mean... are you saying your my Amulet?" Alfred said confused._

_**"Yes, all I want to do is protect you..." **_

_ "From what?"_

_**"From everything that wants to hurt you..."**_

___"What wants to hurt me?"_

_**"A lot of people... but I won't let them I promise!"**_

___"Why?"_

_**"Because you are powerful..."**_

___"I am? I thought I was just weak..."_

_**"No you are very strong... you got to wake up now... I will hopefully see you later..."**_

___Alfred was going to say goodbye when the clone like boy leaned down and kissed him on the mouth before dissapearing._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"GRAVY!" Alfred yelped bursting up and slamming his head into Toris's.

"Alfred whats wrong!" Arthur asked quickely.

"Is it weird to have a dream about kissing yourself?" Alfred asked rubbing his eyes and sitting up on his... couch? "HOME YOUR BACK!"

Everybody watched in silence as Alfred hugged his couch.

"Don't you mean Home I'm back?" Toris asked.

"Yeah whatever..." Alfred yawned stretching out his arms.

"Alfred you looked cute when you were little..." Ivan muttered holding a picture of a nine year old small Alfred who looked six.

"Put that down you ass before I kick you!" Alfred warned "Speaking of which Toris follow me!"

Alfred grabbed Toris and dragged the boy out of the room and to his bedroom. When Alfred slammed his door open he nearly had a heart attack! Gilbert was up against Matthew on the wall kissing him with his hands on either side of the boys head. And what really pissed him off was that Matthew was kissing back.

"Get out!" Alfred snarled and Matthew yelped shoving Gilbert off of him and grabbing his bear hugging it to his chest scurrying from the room. Gilbert followed in suit. Alfred smirked and closed the door locking it.

C'mon" Alfred motioned for Toris to follow him to his bed.

"M-master Ivan I-"

"I want you to drink my blood..." Alfred interuppted him, Toris's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Are you insane! He would kill me!" Toris almost yelled.

"No I won't let him touch you I promise! Beside if you drink human blood then that" Alfred motioned to his arm "Will heal faster right?"

"Well yes but.."

"No buts! he wants to be an ass then I can too! Besides I will just say that I fell and hit my head but you healed me and shit there problem solved!" Alfred interuppted again, he took a razor blade form his bottom drawer beside his a Matties bed, they always kept it there just in case, and put it to his arm, not on anything major, and sliced as fast as he could, gasping. Toris's eyes bulged wider, if that were even possible before he literally attacked Alfreds arm. It didn't hurt Alfred when Toris started to slurp and sloppily drink at his blood, in fact it felt rather nice. Alfred let a small moan slip past his lips.

A loud bang was hear on the door and someone tried to open it.

"S-shit... GO AWAY!" Alfred screamed at the door, the banging stopped and Toris leaned back, his eyes were returning back to normal and his arm was quickely healing at a massive pace, the wound that Alfred had made quickely dissapeared and Toris had mad sure that no a single drop got anywhere other than his mouth.

"T-thank you, Master A-Alfred." Toris said standing up and peeling the wrappings off his arms, the gash wound was gone and replaced with his smooth cold pale skin.

"No problem I do kinda feel responsible for what happened last night though, if I didn't open my big mouth to his dad then that wouldn't have happened" Alfred chuckled scratching the back of his head like a moron.

"Al are you ok?" Matthew asked from their bedroom door.

"Huh? Yeah I fell and hit my head Toris helped me though so I'm alright!" Alfred smiled reassuringly to Toris and walked to the door opening it, Matthew and Arthur were on the other side.

"Who was banging? It scared the shit outta me, I didn't want you guys to see me all vurnerable, after all I am the hero!" Alfred laughed.

"It was Ivan, one minute he was just sitting there te next he came rushing to your door banging on it and the other vampire, along with that weird Feli kid left? I don't really know what happened." Arthur said.

"Oh well I got nothing to take back with me so lets go" Alfred smiled leading them all back out to the awaiting carrage. They filed in sitting in the seats the were before, but this time no one talked, everything was dead silent and the carrage was filled with a cold atmosphere.

Alfred didn't know why but he noticed that Ivan would glance at his arm every couple of minutes, no more like glare at it. Oh shit...

~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~

**CookieMonster last houghts: Yeah not much to be said but please review!**

**Sneak peek: Ivan gives Alfred the very cold shoulder!**


	7. Lord Yao

**oXCookieMonsterXo : Poor Alfey! REVIEW OR DIE**

**Warnings: Sex, blood**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Hetalia or any characters used in it. This is completley fanmade. I wish I did though EPIC RANDOM COOKIE!**

_Silence..._ That was almost the whole ride back to the castle, Alfred didn't look at Ivan and Ivan didn't look at Alfred. Francis, Toris, and Gilbert stared at their feet. Matthew and Arthur just stared out the windows watching their familiar town go by. All of their neccesities were at their feet in bags. Alfred gazed out the window watching the snow gently fall to the soft ground, filling the endless fields white. Alfred began to mumble a lullaby that was stuck in the back of his head.

"Through the endless dark nights,...I...will always be there... as your light. Don't cry and fall asleep to my voice,... don't let the bad memories rejoice. I will always be... by your side,... even if the darkness is along for the ride... so shush my baby my angel my son... don't ever run. I will always be by your side through the darkness and the light..." Alfred finished closing his eyes and and falling side ways onto Toris and Gilberts lap, Matthew smiled slightly.

"I didn't think I would ever hear that old lullaby ever again..." Arthur mumbled.

"Yeah, its been years since we have heard it last... the last time was when..." Matthew stopped himself and looked down at the ground. Ivan stared on out the window listening in on how Ludwig tried to Flirt with Feli and how Feli's heart would speed up everytime Ludwig touched him.

"The castle is on the horizon Master Ivan" Ludwig called back.

"Thank you Ludwig..." Ivan muttered back dryly, his face in his hand.

"So errr whats for dinner Francis?" Gilbert asked nonchalantly.

"You may eat what you like I am not cooking..." Francis mumbled.

"N-no s-stop i-it!" Alfred grumbled in his sleep.

"Shit!" Arthur hissed crawling over to Alfred "Matthew!"

"I know!" Matthew said back picking his brother up off of Gilbert and Toris "You two go to the other side unless you want to get kicked or hit!"

Toris sat down next to a very interested Ivan and confused Francis.

"What is happenening?" Ivan asked glancing over at Alfred.

"He is having a nightmare, he gets them when he is bothered about something or knows he did something wrong!" Arthur growled holding Alfreds shaking head to his chest, Alfreds body convulsing.

"N-no s-stop the b-blood p-please n-n-n-no more I -" Alfred sentence cut off, Matthew whispered in his brothers ears as he held him down as best as he could.

~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~

_"Whats wrong little boy? Afraid?" the larger adult male sneered, his long brown hair flowing in the snow filled Alfred cried as his brothers lifeless bodies lay by his feet._

_ "No please no more blood please!" Baby Alfred cried, blood staining his clothes._

_ "No Alfred I want you... we all want you... we want your blood... we want your everything..." the man attacked Alfred, Alfred screamed out as the man bore into his throat and tugged Alfreds pants down._

_ "Stop please! I don't wanna see anymore blood!" Alfred cried._

_ "Too bad little Alfred..." the man cooed biting down harder, Alfred screamed in pain, kicking and thrashing at the man threw Alfred across the field, ripping the kids clothes off and smiling as he broke the boys legs with just the lick of his wrist._

_ "God please ...help me!" Alfred wailed._

_ "God?... There...is no...God" The man cackled._

_ "No Please!" Alfred cried as the man climbed on top of him._

_ "Now... for the real fun..." _

_ The brown haired man pulled his robe out of the way revealing his throbbing erection. He spread Alfreds legs, lined himself up, pulled back and with all his brute force..._

_~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~`_

"" Alfred sceamed out tears flowing down his face, he darted foward latching onto the nearest object and crying deeply into it.

"Make him go away please, I don't want anymore blood... please... no more... please..." Alfred sobbed.

"Alfred its going to be alright, were at the castle her do you want me to carry you?" Arthur asked, Alfred looked up into... purple eyes? He backed away immediatly, wide eyed and hyperventilating, looking for his elder brother "I'm over here Alfred..."

Alfred turned and locked eyes with his elder green eyed brother, throwing himself at him and burrying his face in his brothers green suit. Arthur shushed him and picked him up, Alfred wrapped his legs around his elder brother, closing his eyes tightly.

"Its ok hes gone Alfred he won't hurt you..." Arthur whispered.

"No no no no no no no! Don't die please don't die!" Alfred pleaded.

"I'm not going to die, I promise Alfred" Arthur said carrying Alfred towards the castle, even though Alfred heard the words he clutched on to Arthur tighter.

"I don't wanna see anymore!" Alfred sobbed, his tears leaking into Arthurs shirt, Ivan walked briskly past them and Alfred felt a deep pang of hurt twist in his stomach and he fell off of Arthur, heaving up everything he had eaten on the snow.

"ALFRED! Calm down its going to be ok!" Arthur yelled going to his knees after his brother.

"I can't it hurts!" Alfred yelled holding his stomach and head, his head ached like someone was skull fucking him. Toris ran over and helped Arthur carry Alfred inside. Feli ran and got Alfred a bucket while Francis got him a glass of water and some crackers.

"Alfred whats hurt?" Feli asked holding the bucket for Alfred as he now dry heaved into it.

"M-m-m-my h-head!" Alfred choked out.

"You may situate him in one of the guest rooms on this floor... Feli you take care of him, Gilbert I need your assistance..." Ivan ordered climbing the stairs, with every echoing step that Ivan took the pain in Alfred became bigger and greater.

"Make it stop! Iggy please!" Alfred thrashed tears blurrying his already not clear vision.

"I'm trying Alfred, I'm trying!" Arthur struggled, Feli came in with a bag and a vampire, it was Feliks.

"Feliancio told me that he is struggling and has pains that will not go away?" Feli asked taking the medical bag and opening it.

"Yes but usually this doesn't happen it was all so sudden...whats wrong with him?" Arthur asked, Matthew was crying in a corner holding his bear close to his face.

"I have a small hunch, tell me is he afraid of needles?" Feliks asked.

"Anything sharp scares him..." Arthur grumbled.

"Well then you might want to hold him down..." Feliks said sticking a needle into a small glass bottle, drawing out its liquids and tapping on the needle slightly to get the air bubbles out of it. Arthur held down Alfred arms and torso as Feli held down his legs and waist.

"What are you?... NO GO AWAY!" Alfred thrashed as Feliks came near him with the needle.

"Ludwig help!" Feli begged glancing over at his lover, Ludwig rushed over grabbing Alfreds arm and holding it in a tight grip, Feliks quickly injected the needle, releasing the fluids before pulling it out and washing over Alfreds skin with alcohol swab. Alfred screamed out and grumbled his eyes haf lidded and his words coming out in jumbled sentences.

"I-Iggy... I ffeeel fuunnny..." Alfred groaned out before passing into a deep sedated sleep.

"What the hell was that?" Ludwig asked releasing Alfreds limp arm.

"Was Ivan angry or mad at Alfred for something?" Feliks asked.

"Y-yes, Alfred m-made me drink his blood..." Toris muttered out.

"HE WHAT! " Arthur shrieked.

"Well Ivan hurt me really bad last night and Alfred felt like it was his fault so he went and took out a razor blade cutting his arm a-and I couldn't control myself my throat was on f-fire and I...I..." Toris cut himself off looking downwards.

"Fucking animals!" Arthur growled picking his younger brother up bridal style as he laid limp in his arms and went searching for an empty room.

"Toris why would you?" Feliks asked looking into Toris's eyes for some kind of answer and finding nothing but warm tears.

"It hurt so bad and now its all my fault..." Toris sputtered sitting on the floor, instead of helping his lover, Feliks got up shaking his head and walking away, Leaving behind a broken Toris.

~~~~~~~~~~~~`...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure Master Ivan?" Gilbert asked in disbelief.

"I said I wanted you to did I not?" Ivan smiled.

"Y-yes Master..." Gilbert bowed.

"Ok well youcan be off then I expect him here in an hour..." Ivan said before dismissing Gilbert. Gilbert ran down the stairs and straight for his brother and Francis and Feliks. Ramming into them all gathered silently in the kitchen.

"Gilbert watch where your going!" Ludwig barked.

"No time big bro got a major problem..." Gilbert panted.

"Well what is it?" Francis asked.

"Master Ivan told me to send a request for Lord Yao... he will be here an hour after I send it..." Gilbert announced.

"Oh my goodness!" Francis yelped in disbelief.

"I must go, tell everyone else that Yao is coming..." Gilbert called over his shoulder already leaving the room.

"This keeps getting worse and worse... first Toris and Alfred and now Ivan is bringing Yao over which can only mean one thing..." Feliks exclaimed dryly.

"I will go talk to Arthur and Mattieu`" Francis volunteered, getting up from the couch and taking his goblet of 'wine' with him.

Francis sauntered down the hallways listening in to try and find the room his love was, he heard faint heart beats and walked into the room. He smiled silently to himself, Matthew was asleep on Alfreds right side and Arthur was watching over them in a chair beside the bed, what didn't suprise Francis was the tears sliding down Arthurs face.

"Mon Amour you shouldn't cry... it doesn't suit you..." Francis whispered with a smile.

"Shut up...y-you stupid frog" Arthur stammered, wiping away his tears.

"Uggghhhh always so dificult..." Francis complained, walking over and sitting next to Arthur pulling him into his lap, Arthur was about to yell at him when Francis leaned in and connected their lips for a brief seconds then whispered heartily into his ear "You can cry on me Arthur"

Like a dam had been broken loose, Arthur cried on Francis, letting all his pain out on a beasts shoulder, he had never felt better in his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~

"So Ivan is bringing Yao over?" Vash asked calmly entering the kitchen.

"Yes and?" Ludwig asked watching Feli make some 'pasts?'.

"Well I mean we all know why he ever brings Yao over, the last time he invited him over was ten years ago!" Vash laughed lighty.

"Yes well don't say anything indecent to Yao, he may be... ackward but he is still higher than us..." Ludwig warned.

"Yeah yeah I know I know!" Vash smiled grabbing a bag of blood from the fridge and putting it in the microwave.

"Can you please get me one Vash?" Ludwig asked smelling the scent waving off from the microwave.

"Yeah sure" vash reached in and grabbed one for Ludwig, his favorite AB positive, "So when are you going to turn Feli and become the ultimate polar opposite goober pair lovers for eternity?"

"Huh? Wiggy what does he mean by polar opposite?" Feki asked stirring his pasta noodles.

"Nothing Feli just keep cooking! And I will do it when the time is right!" Ludwig growled lowly.

"Hey I was just asking!" Vash snickered tossing Ludwigs his now warm blood while he greedily slurped his down.

"Wiggy the foods ready!" Feli smiled brightly carrying over the two plates of pasta to the table "Hurry up and eat so we can have dessert!" Feli gave Ludwig a small wink before sitting down, making Ludwig blush slighty.

"Y-yeah dessert that you make really gets me going..." Ludwig smiled.

"Gag" Vash sneered walking from the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Master Ivan I sent for Yao and he should be here shortly, Alfred is asleep with his brothers..." Gilbert told Ivan who was facing away from him.

"Perfect, Alfred will remain in his downstairs bedroom during Yao's visit is that understood?" Ivan asked Gilbert.

"But isn't it nessecary for him to sleep with you?" Gilbert asked.

"No I will not sleep with him just as he said he didn't want to go near me this morning..." Ivan growled.

"Y-yes Master..." Gilbert apologized, Ivan smiled his famous fake smile as Gilbert rushed out Toris rushed in.

"What do you want?" Ivan asked flately.

"I-I wish for you to punish me sir..." Toris responded.

"Why do you wish for such a thing?" Ivan smiled playfully.

"Because it is my fault that things turned out the way they did! And I'm so sorry please forgive me! Everyone is mad at me and its all my fault!" Toris wailed sliding down to his feet.

"If you wished to get punished then I shall but only because you asked me too~" Ivan giggled, sliding down next to Toris and picking him up lightly carrying him over to the bed and setting him down gently.

"Master I-Ivan I do not-"

"You said you wished to get punished, your lover is right outside the door, of course he can't hear me talking to you but I'm sure he will hear you in a minute~" Ivan chuckled. Toris's eyes widened.

"No please!" Toris begged but Ivan licked over Toris neck and sunk his fangs into it deeply, Toris moaned out in pleasure. Ivan smiled as he began sucking and gulping, he raised his arm to Toris's mouth forcing Toris to bite down on it, Ivans blood filled the air and Toris's moans cut through it. Toris like any vampire would melt like goo in their Masters arms if they offered them his blood, which is exactly what Toris did.

"Thats enough Toris I forgive you now" Ivan winked sitting up and wiping his face off, his wound already healed, and this time he made sure Toris's were.

"Y-y-yes Master I-Ivan..." Toris said walking silently from the room brushing past a very wide eyed and furious Feliks.

"Now... we are even Toris!" Ivan smiled slightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~`

**"Master Alfred?" **_the voice called into him._

_ "Huh?Oh its this place again" Alfred said sitting up only to be pushed back down._

_**"Your hurt?"**__ His Amulet guessed from his right._

_ "Y-yes, it hurts so bad, then the nightmare and I just... I don't know why... it hurts so bad" Alfred stuttered out, curling up into a ball, cold arms wrapped around him._

_**"I will help you rest peacefully but I cannot help you with the pain that awaits you in the real world Master..."**_

_ "Please just make it stop!" Alfred cried out._

_**"As you wish...Master..." **__the hand slowly caressed Alfred tear stained face, wiping away the tears that lingered, his head was tucked under his rocking Amulets chin, the boy rocked smoothly and began to sing..._

_**"Through the endless dark nights, I will always be there as your light.**_

_** Don't cry and fall asleep to my voice, don't let the bad memories rejoice.**_

_** I will always be by your side, even if the darkness is along for the ride.**_

_** So shush my baby, my angel, my son, don't ever run.**_

_** For I will always be by your side, throughout the darkness and throughout the light... Goodnight my Master..."**_

_ Alfred gently felt the words caress him and ease the pain away taking him into a complete smooth slumber._

_ "Do you love me?" Alfred asked._

_**"I will always love you Master Alfred, I will never let you be alone, never again..."**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Lord Yao has arrived!" Feliks voice echoed throughout the castles walls bringing the news to everyone, and within a flash Ivan was down the stairs and strolling to the front doors, many vampire in suite. Gilbert and Ludwig bowed, both grabbing opposite handles and pulling them back, not two seconds later Yao strolled in.

A beautiful young man with long brown hair and dark honey eyes that could seduce you in a second, his frame more femine the male. And his skin looked like a porcelain dolls, fragile almost. He outshone most of the men in the room and was the second head leader of another powerful clan, noone ever defied him unless you were higher than him, like Ivan. And Yao always dressed in his femal like dark satin robes nothing else, baring his smooth creamy legs to the world but the sleeves covering over his hands, he was good at one thing, getting what he wanted.

"You wanted my presence Ivan?" Yao smiled childishly his words coming out like honey mixed with music.

"Yes I am in need of your advice and your help..." Ivan smiled his violet eyes flashing.

"I take it that I will be staying the night then?" Yao smirked, his robe sliding down one shoulder.

"If you wish?" Ivan began, raising an eyebrow, and eyeing down Yao's robes.

"Kiku gather my things please!" Yao ordered his white, black haired and eyed male vampire.

"Yes Master Yao" came his flat response before Kiku disappeared to the carridge they came in.

"I'm guessing you planned on staying anyway?" Ivan chuckled.

"I usually do don't I?" Yao grinned.

"Would you like some wine or soemthing to drink?" Ivan asked straightening out his brown coat and scarf.

"From your home? No. I brought my own." Yao said motioning Kiku to follow him up the stairs to Ivans room with his luggage, not paying a bit of mind to any of Ivans vampires.

"You all have the rest of the night off, use it wisely" Ivan told his vampires before disappearing up the large staircase. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Where is Toris?" Francis asked Feliks.

"He is probably like going to go have sex with the next thing the moves!" Feliks growled.

"Feliks! You know Toris better than that! He would never cheat on you!" Francis scolded.

"I heard him in like Ivans arms moaning!" Feliks yelled tears pouring from his eyes.

"You probably came at the wrong time or moment go set things straight before you point the knife, I thought I raised you better then that!" Francis said.

"Y-your right... I'm like going to go like talk to him..." Feliks mumbled sauntering up the stairs to his and Feliks room. Toris was alone on the bed crying, Feliks sighed and walked over to him wrapping his arms around him.

"Just tell me what happened then we can make love..." Feliks spoke calmly.

"Ivan h-he... I'm sorry Feliks please forgive me" Toris sobbed.

"I" Feliks paused to kiss Toris "like forgive you..." And with that Feliks pushed his little berry on their bed shutting the door with his hadn sway.(Feliks can use air as his skill)

~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~

"It is not normal for you to call me hear... what do you have troubles with?" Yao questioned.

"I have found my mate..." Ivan aswered looking away.

"Really?" Yao raised a perfectly pointed eyebrow.

"He is not what he seems and he let another drink from him..." Ivan growled under his breath.

"Oh so its a he? Hmmm well thats just no good" Yao grumbled.

"He does not wish for love from me, I am alone still nothing as changed..." Ivan sighed, taking a heavy gulp from Yao's wine bottle.

"I will always be here for you _Ivannnnn"_ Yao moaned out his name flipping over so he was straddling Ivan.

"Y-yao..." Ivan groaned, flashing his teeth.

"Mmmmm you want me to make you feel better?" Yao asked licking and nipping at Ivans now exposed neck. Ivan let out a growl and flipped them over so he was on top, Yao's eyes were half lidded and he wrapped his legs around Ivan's waist.

"I-va-n you can do me over and over as many times as you like" Yao whispered lustfully into Ivans ear.

"Gnnnnmmm" Ivan looked down into Yao soft honey eyes imagining Alfred doing this to him making him twice as hard. He ferociously kissed Yao hard probing his togue for enterance which he gained easily, he dove his tongue in, both of them sloppily kissing each other.

"I-I don't want to be alone..." Ivan growled kissing and sucking on Yao's slender neck and chest. Yao reached dow pull th string so his robe let loose showing his body to Ivan. He leant foward, eyes glowing red and sunk his fangs into Ivans throat moaning in ecstacy. Ivan pulled Yao closer, threading his hands through his long brown locks. Yao used his feet to push Ivan pants down to his feet.

"Mmmm you want to stick it in me Ivan?" Yao purred licking at the wound he made Ivans neck causing the man to moan loudly. He leant down teasing Yaos nipples with his tongue and his pointedly sharp teeth. "Nnnggghh Ivan your so hard, and your so rough, tease me some more..."

Ivan captured Yaos lips again heatedly, he thrust his large erect memeber up against Yao's average sized one causing the younger man to go into a series of pants and mewls in Ivans ear.

"Mmmmmmm harder Ivan, I want all that you have..."

~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~

"G-g-gaaaah!" Alfred woke up his heart felt like it was bending and twisting right inside his chest and his head, oh his head, it felt like soemone wa beating it again and again with a hammer. Alfred jumped out of the bed, detaching himself from his two sleeping brothers. He began walking, to where he didn't know, he just followed the string pulling him away. Everything was a blur, he couldn't even remember his name, nothing else mattered but the blinding pain and every step he took towards the direction, the pain would ease up. Oh how he wanted the pain to go away!

Finally he stopped at a familiar door, he was going to reach for the handle when he heard some noises from inside and instead slid down the wall panting and listening in from there hoping that the pain would go away... then he heard the words that made his whole body spazz out in pain.

"_Quit teasing me Ivaaaaaannn, just put it in pleaaasssseee!"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~`...~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Ivan worked three lubed fingers in and out of the sexy brown haired seducer. Thrusting them up and fucking the man with them. He let out a breathy needy grun moan, both their chests were littered in cuts and scrapes. Ivan lubbed his erection up, hiking Yao's legs up on his shoulders before thrusting all the way in, in one huge powerful thrust that rammed straight into Yao's prostate.

"I-IVAN Nggghhhhhhh oh Ivan nnn so Good and big! I-I feel so full!" Yao moaned out lustfully.

"Nnnnggghhh so tight... Yao..." Ivan grunted picked up a fast past, ramming into Yao at a blinding speed.

"Uhhh unnnn so good oh God please MO-unnnnnn-REEEEEEEE" Yao screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'OH GOD MAKE IT STOP!' Alfred screamed in his head, he was laying on the floor panting wildely, drool and blood oozing from his mouth and pooling on the floor. His eyes began rolling into the back of his head and his body convulsing and shaking.

~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~

"O god Ivan your so big!" Yao moaned thursting back at Ivan with his own pace. Ivan grunted in approval before flipping Yao to where he was on his knees in front of him, entering the man again and resuming his pace. Pounding into Yao's perfect ass, pounding it into the sheets.

"Unggggg Yao do you know how...nnnngggghhh... good you feel right now?" Ivan asked.

"Just show me Ivaaaaaaannnnnnnnngghhhh!" Yao moaned like a dog in heat, Ivan leaned foward biting Yao on his neck as his kept his pounding up, brutally fast and hard.

~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~

'God...if your out there then please...p-please help me' Alfred begged tears rolling down his blank empty face.

~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ivan leaned back pulling back and with all his power shoving into Yao's loose enternace, he warm seed staining his walls. Yao arched his back cumming spurting out of his throbbing penis and getting all over the bed, Yao looked back sexily at Ivan.

"Wanna go for round two?" Yao moaned slipping two fingers inside his leaking enterance and pulling them back out and up to his mouth, sucking Ivans lingering remains off greedily.

Before Ivan could reply Alfreds ear peircing, spine twisting scream broke out throughout the whole house alerting everyone including Yao and Alfreds brothers

~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~

It had been to much when Alfred begged the gods when he pleaded it had gotten so much worse and he just couldn't hold it in he screamed bloody murder, he felt as if he was dying, his energy fading away slowly and then Ivans door opened and Ivan peered, he looked around and when he spotted Alfred his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"ALFRED!" Arthur screamed, blood and body fluids littered the floor where Alfred had been laying, most of the vampires were up on the top floor some didn't care.

"Oh my god..." Gilbert gasped.

"It hurts... it hurt... God didn't help... there is no God...he would've helped... please... make it stop..." Alfred panted his eyes fading away. Ivan got down getting ready to help him when.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Matthew screamed sheilding his brother from Ivan, Ivan was about to just go away when Alfred did something that shell shocked all of them.

He pushed himself off of Arthur and crawled over to Ivan laying his head on Ivans barley clothed thighs.

"Hmmmmmm" Alfred almost smiled "It doesn't hurt anymore...". Ivan gently picked Alfred up and held him onto his body, Ivan stared blankly ahead not making eye contact with with anybody , icy cold tears trailed there way down his pale frozen face.

"Ivan what happened?" Yao asked walking out of his room with his robe back on, but showing off the bite and hickeys that Ivan had given him. Alfred opened his eyes slightlyand looked at the Yao, his eyes bulged out of his head and he started to whimper trying to scoot away from Yao.

"G-go away!" Alfred snapped at Yao.

"Who the hell are you!" Yao screamed back eyes glowing red.

"Your the one in the dream go away your just going to hurt me and kill them! Your going to kill all of them go away!" Alfred cried, Yao stared at Alfred in amusement then saw what was dangling from Alfred neck and he gasped slightly and leaned down. Alfred quivered and pressed himself into Ivan.

"Yao go away!" Ivan snarled, wrapping his arms gently around Alfreds quivering body.

"Hes going to kill them hes going to make everything red please don't I don't ...stop the blood please... Just stop..." Alfred sputtered before falling into a deep sleep in Ivans arms.

Yao stomped away angrily but a pale hand catches his in the dark, Yao growls then realizes who it is.

"What do you want Girl?" Yao snarled.

"Its not what I want, its about what Winter, You and I want..." Belarus hissed back.

**DUHDUHDUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**CookieMonster Last Thoughts: YOUR WELCOME KIND PEOPLE WHO REVIEW! So yeah review and yes the shat just got realler**


	8. Moving out

**CookieMonster: READ Ok so I wrote this chapter for a various number of reasons but I really need to point something out thats has been bugging me for a while. The whole reason for these first couple of chapters is to show how Alfred is changing Ivan and how Ivan is changing Alfred, if you go back then you can see that Ivan was a total ass monkey. I made it as a read between the line kind of thing also I wanted to show how deep their imrpint went. They were also showing how Gilbert filled Matthews aching heart and showed him how not all vampires are the same... and err Arthur... well he is just Arthur... :D... Have fun my reveiws because the real shit is coming I promise! These were just the starters! This is going to be a looooonnnggg fanfic! With love and Vodka- Cookie 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia... You would know if I did -winkyface-**

_Where am I? What is this place? The last thing I remember was being in intense pain, what the hell happened?_

_ "Hello..." Alfred squeaked, manly of course, and turned to see the creeper._

_ "Gah! But your f-from my d-dream, y-you c-can't b-be r-real!" Alfred stuttered staring at the red eyed gleaming Yao._

_ "Thats what you think Alfred, I am very much a real person, and I happen to be a person that Ivan likes to fuck..." Yao grinned._

_ "Like I give a damn get away from me!" Alfred screeched turning to hightail it out of there only for Yao to re-appear in front of him._

_ "Your not getting away that easily! Were you really blinded so much by the pain that you can't remember?" Yao smirked._

_ "shut up!" Alfred yelled holding his hands over his ears._

_ "How you like the slut you are came runniing up the stairs and listened in on Ivan fucking me? How you screamed in agony when he shot his hot juicy seed in my ass?" Yao cackled._

_ "Shuttup! I don't know what your talking about!" Alfred tried to argue._

_ "Yes!" Yao grabbed Alfred chin forcing the boy to look him in the eye "You do know what I'm talking about, your body convulsing in pain do you know why? Because he rejected you and you did him, you were dying becuase his soul rejected yours throwing it into a frenzy, its a wonder your still able to keep your sanity!" Yao snickered throwing Alfred on the ground._

_ "Go away!" Alfred screamed._

_ "No! Ivan is mine to use! He is my toy and I use him to play my game! You just became my main peice! Oh and do you want to know something else that your oh so dear brothers have kept secret from you for the whole ten years of your life that you can actually remember?" Yao asked, Alfred perked up looking at the honey eyed man before him._

_ "W-what?"_

_ "You were never war orphans Alfred, you Alfred Kirkland killed your entire family" Yao smiled gracefully._

_ "N-no! Y-your lying! I know you are!" Alfred shouted Yao shrugged._

_ "Believe what you want to believe Alfred, but don't mess with the big bats or you might get a taste of their fangs, you have had that done to you right? Someone sinking their fangs into you, the stinging burning pain... and then you betrayed Ivan did you know how he knew that you had let Toris bite you, he felt the same pain you did when he cummed inside of me, that spine breaking heart retching pain that feels like someone is pulling your insides out, but as a man who has felt greater pain he did not scream and shout as you did and you still treated him like a dog afterwards... how pathetic you are... goodbye and it was never me who stained your past red I am the one who reminds you of it, you are a cold hearted monster... goodbye Alfred Kirkland..." And with that Yao disappeared into the darkness, Alfred fell to his kness on the hard surface below him._

_ "No! Hes lying I know he is! Hes just trying to t-to t-to mess with m-me" Alfred sobbed. He stood there not wantng to be alone, searching throughout his mind trying find someone or something._

_ "Alfred!" _

_ Alfred looked up and saw those familiar purple eyes staring down at him._

_ "W-why I-I d-don't understand!" Alfred yelled at Ivan, Ivan stooped down wrapping his arms around Alfred only for them to be shaken off._

_ "Alfred... look at me..." Ivan whispered. Alfred looked up into those perfectly masked purple mirrors._

_ "I-Ivan I'm sorry I didn't know, I'm sorry!" Alfred yelled snot running down his face._

_ "Its not your fault I should have talked with you and told you instead of bottling up my anger and making you feel the same pain I did, I was being...childish... and after I saw you I just couldn't stop, the tears..." Ivan sputtered out._

_ "Why are you such an ass all the time and when you try to apologize you sound like an even bigger ass..." Alfred snorted._

_ "I fail to see any logic in that" Ivan snorted._

_ "I know... but I am just some retarded mortal human right? Nothing good comes from us were just walking lunchboxes right?" Alfred smiled slightly, Ivan pulled Alfred closer. Avoiding getting snotted on._

_ "No you are more than that, you have a gift, the gift to bring a smile to ones face who hasen't smiled in years and meant it, the gift to make a beast cry who hasen't cried since he was born... you are very special to me Alfred, your the only ones thats ever been able to affect me this way... you are like a missing peice to my soul and I don't want my sister my father not even Yao to get in the way of that, if you don't talk to me for weeks then I wouldn't blame you, I did something I shouldn't have, and I am able to admit that and try to make up for it because I get to see your bright smile, it is the only thing that I wish to see when I wake up in the cold lonely nights, I searched for you for ten years hoping to find you, find someone that would ease the pain that would bring me some of my humanity back, someone that would end this curse someone to bring sunshine to my night, I was hoping for someone powerful and strong but I got you, and you have done all of those things, you are powerful on the inside and you change me everyday, you affect me in ways that I have long forgotten, you teach me how to love again...and I don't want you to stop... I am seen as strong so if this makes me weak then weak I am... thank you Alfred Kirkland..." Ivan finished with silent tears treading down his face._

_ "Thank you Ivan...I-I won't leave, I promise." Alfred cried resting his head on Ivans chest._

_ "A normal human would never forgive me a normal one would be frightened and want to run away yet you stay..." Ivan wondered aloud._

_ "Who said I was normal? And Heros are never scared..." Alfred pesponded._

_ "Of course..."_

_ "Whats it like? Never aging and drining blood I mean?"Alfred asked with a small yawn._

_ "Its a curse" Ivan answered._

_ "How?" _

_ "I tavel the night alone like I always have, time flys by, everything changes but I remain the same, I crave for the blood that pumps life into humanss, I kill, I am what you call a monster..." Ivan whispered holding Alfred tighter._

_ "Humans kill humans too, does that make us monsters too?" Ivan smiled at Alfred question._

_ "Humans kill with reason, for the most part, we kill with hunger, any human would never want to be with us, humans kill with motives, whether it be over greed on land or lust for women or even to sastify their twisted urges, vampire kill with blind intent losing themselves to the beast within and killing anything with blood, it is very sad and lonely some go crazy..." Ivan looked down at Alfred, to him Alfred was as beautiful as any sunrise._

_ "Do you ever want someone to stay with you?" Alfred stared up into Ivans eyes._

_ "Yes, but the only one who ever showed affections towards me were my sister and Yao, but I stopped with Yao the year you awakened, well until yesterday..." Ivan trailed._

_ "I don't really remember much but a blinding pain that wouldn't go away, I remember praying and not getting a response, and the I saw you, your eyes were filled with pain and I don't know a part of me just pushed foward wanting to take that pain away, the closer I got to you the less pain I felt then it all went away, until t-that guy came..." Alfred shuddered._

_ "I won't let him touch you or your brothers..."Ivan promised._

_ "Would you want me to stay beside you..." Alfred turned so he was slightly straddling Ivan, laying his head on the others shoulder "Forever and ever?"_

_ "You wouldn't know what you were asking for until it came back and bit you in the ass... it would ruin you" Ivan warned him._

_ "I don't care, my life is hell as it is, I have to stay with you, I always get hurt because of my big mouth, I just want someone to stay with me forever, to never leave me alone" Alfred mumbled. _

_ "Look at me and tell me your not scared tell me I'm not a monster..." Ivan said. Alfred looked up and gasped in surprise, Ivans eyes glowing that fiery red and his fangs protruded from his mouth. "I'm such a monster that I grow hungry at the thought of drinking your blood you can't even look me in the eyes when I'm like this, only when you do that will I truly believe that you would accept becming a monster..."_

_ "I wanna know everything about you... I wanna know why you are what you are... I wanna know why destiny chose us... I wanna know why you are so sad..." Alfred said his amulet flashing._

_ "As do I about you... tell me do you know of the ancient Goddess Melony?" Ivan asked rocking back forth with Alfred._

_ "Yeah I have heard of her, Arthur and Matthew pray to her, they said she is the Goddess of magic, who loves all for she created most of the magical things on earth..." Alfred said reciting his brothers words._

_ "She is the mother of all vampire, werewolf, and witchcraft users. She is the mother of all that is magical, she watches over us, guiding us, she speaks to us when we need her the most..." Ivan informed Alfred._

_ "Thats cool..." Alfred said unsure of what else to say._

_ "I will show her to you later, but now how about we wake up?" Ivan asked running his hands through Alfreds blonde hair._

_ "So this really is happening right? I'm not going to wake up and your an ass because I just dreamed this whole thing because I'm going crazy right?" Alfred questioned scared that he might be crazy. Ivan began to laugh, not his creepy kid giggle but an actual laugh._

_ "I'm positive that this is real now...wake up Alfred..." '_

Alfred slowly opened his eyes, his whole body ached in pain and agony, he was wrapped in a large fluffy white blanket in Ivans arms, his face was flat against Ivans chest under his chin. Alfred could hear Ivan breath in short breaths but there was no thumping of a heart it was dead silent and his skin was cold.

"I know your awake..." Ivan murmured burrying his face in Alfreds hair.

"No I'm not awake, I'm Alfred..." Alfred smiled.

"That was corny..." Ivan giggled, Alfred pulled away and sat up only to meet the yes of oh say about ten people.

"HOLLLLYYY SHIITTTTT!" Alfred screeched.

"Alfred?" Ivan asked sitting up quickly, Alfred blushed three shades of red.

"W-why are they staring at me?" Alfred mumbled under his breath.

"They came to see if you were alright, and to bring you something to eat?" Ivan said confused.

"I don't want them in here, I wanna be alone..." Alfred said truthfully.

"Fucking asshole!" Matthew screamed running over and punching his brother.

"ARRGGGHH WELL EXCUSE BUT I JUST HAD A SLUTTY LOOKING GUY THREATEN TO KILL ME AND THREW ME ON THE GROUND THEN CALLED ME A FUCKING MURDERER SAYING I MUDERERED PEOPLE, SO SORRY I DIDN'T WAKE UP ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE PANCAKE!" Alfred screamed, his head pounding already, after the words registered in his mind and he saw pain shoot across Matthew face he almost started crying again.

"Noooooooo I'm sorry I didn't mean it I'm sorry Mattie!" Alfred apologized tackling his younger, feeling totally bi-polar, his face heating up and his mind getting blurry.

"I think the drugs are like catching up to him..." Feliks guessed.

"What do you _like_ know you _like_ totally _like_ weird _like_ vamp guy that_ like _totally _like _eye rapes_ like _Toris everytime he_ like_ sees him!" Alfred insulted. Toris, Francis, Gilbert,Ludwig and Feli started to all giggle while Vash bursted out laughing.

"Hey fairy boy are ya still mad at Ivan?" Vash asked waving at Alfred who now had Matthew below him with his legs and arms wrapped around Matthew.

"Hmmm ohhhh no yes I guess? I'll kick his ass when this funny stuff wears off he deserves an ass kicking!" Alfred smiled forgetting their whole dream experiance.

"BAHAHAHA!" Vash laughed holding onto his side.

"Mhhhmmm cheating on me with that ugly ass whore, he should know better!" Alfred snarled.

"A-al can I please-" Matthew coughed out.

"NO!" Alfred screamed burrying his head on his brothers chest.

"Oh yes Alfred it is all my fault thats why you pulled me into your dream just to cry on me..." Ivan sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Your a lonley fat ass! Yer lucky yer ass is hawt though! Jeeeez Ivan you haven't touched meh since you stole mah virginity your leaving me hanging Ima hurt you for that too!" Alfred purred crawling off his brother.

"Alfred its the drugs talking..." Ivan warned.

"Drugs my sexy white ass~" Alfred purred crawling over to Ivan who was now backing away from Alfred.

"ALFRED I AM GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Arthur yelled.

"Ivan why are you backing away? Get yer ass ova here and do stuuuuuffffff" Alfred begged.

"Alfred!" Arthur shouted.

"SHADDAP!" Alfred screamed at Arthur sending a purple mist at the elder boy, which Arthur easily blocked with a wall of green.

"What the fuck!" Gilbert yelped dodging the misty substance.

"It would seem Alfred has more control over his errr abilities when he under the influence..." Francis smiled his perverted smile "I wonder what you are like Arthur?"

"Alfred don't raise your hand at me, I'll get the boogeyman after you!" Arthur threatened, trying to hold his laughter in but most of the other vampires failing. Alfreds eyes bulged and began to get teary, he jumped up from his knees and ran over to Arthur wrapping his arms around his neck.

"No please Iggy no! I'll be good don't get the boogeyman!" Alfred pleaded crocodile tears welling over in his eyes.

"Alfred I think you have some mental problems..." Ivan snickered.

"I'll show you a problem here in a minute... hey wait a minute! You slept with tha whore! I'm not touching you!" Alfred growled latching onto Arthurs chest "I got Iggy! And Mattie!"

"Matthew... now!" Arthur said holding Alfred down on the floor. Matthew ran over pulling his glove off with his left hand and putting his hand on Alfred head, the ancient like symbol on his hand glowing blue.

"_Sleep..._" Matthew chanted, immediately Alfred went limp.

"At least he recovered! Learned a few things about the blondy tho!" Gilbert howled in laughter.

"Master Ivan are you sure you wish to move?" Toris asked smiling at the loudly snoring Alfred.

"Yes, Natalia has left to my father and Yao left as well with her, as I said this can only mean trouble and I will not allow any harm to come to any of you or Alfred OR his brothers" Ivan said with a slight smile.

"The only reason we didn't kill your ass is becuase of what you said and your promise, we can't force Alfred to leave and we need him to learn to protect himself! Don't ever forget that since you let loose on your barrier or whatever I won't even hesitate to smack the shit out of you with a ball of fire!" Arthur smirked. Ivan nodded solemly.

Matthew and Arthur got off of Afred turning around to leave when... Alfred's body shot up grabbing the back of their heads.

_"Sleep" _Alfred muttered dryly.

"S-s-shit" Arthur mumbled falling to the ground along with Matthew.

"Uhhh anyone else about to shit themselves?" Gilbert whispered.

"Why did you let them try to do that Ivan? I thought you loved me! Or are you in love with that whore?" Alfred accused standing up and glaring at Toris, Toris gasped and Feliks glared at Alfred, wrapping his arms around Toris.

"Now Alfred its the drugs talking! Just calm down and-" Francis started.

"Mein Gott! Look out!" Gilbert shreiked pushing Francis out of the way from the purple mist that shot from Alfreds hand.

"ALFRED! Do not accuse me of such things! You are making yourself look like an idiot!" Ivan growled.

"I'm not an idiot!" Alfred manly yelled, appearing behind Ivan and tossing the man to the floor.

"Alfred I swar I'lll - HUMMMMPPPHH!"Ivan struggled, Alfred sloppy lips place on his trying to initiate a kiss. Ivan pushed at Alfred only for Alfred to snarl at him fiercly and grab his wrists pinning them over his head.

"_Bind"_ No sooner than the words left Alfreds mouth was Ivan hands binded to the floor.

"Don't just stand there you idiot!" Ivan ordered "Help me!"

"I never thought I would hear those words leave your mouth!" Gilbert laughing rushing over.

"GO AWAY UGLY ASS!" Alfred shrieked shoving Gilbert, making him go flying, Alfred bent down unbuttoning Ivans buttons to his shirt.

"Alfred!" Ivan growled kicking up at him.

"_Bind" _Alfred turned to the other leg "_Bind" _

"Unnnggghhh what are we going to do?" Gilbert grunted sitting up. To say Ivan was furious was an understatement, he growled and bit at Alfred tongue whenever the boy tried to kiss him.

"Stop it! I onlys wants to has sexy hawt sex wid yew!" Alfred slurred.

"Not here and definetly not now, you are still recovering!" Ivan sighed his shirt open revealing his smooth scar stained chest.

"!" Alfred begged licking Ivans neck causing his eyes to go wide with horror.

"NYET! NYET NYET NYET NYET NYET NYET NYET! Poluchitʹ ot menya vy shlyukha!" Ivan screamed eyes full of rage. Many people gasped at how Ivan broke and resorted to his old language.

"Uhhh Alfred..." A smooth innicent voice called out, Alfred looked up into clear alive brown eyes.

"Who'er you?" Alfred asked.

"Its me Feli remember?" Feli smiled.

"Oh yeah wahhdaya want?" Alfred narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Feli get over here now!" Lovino ordered from the arms of a protective silent Antonio.

"Feli I do not wish for you to get hurt!" Ludwig whispered frantically.

"Is ok Wiggy I won't, now Alfred why do you want to ehhh touch Ivan?" Feli asked turning to the fuming Blonde who was trying to undo Ivans button to his pant.

"Becuase he won't ever touch me anymore! Ever since dat whore came over!" Alfred mumured.

"Alfred Yao was only over for three hours and you have passed out while Ivan watched over you, wanna know why he didn't touch you for three day you were asleep?" Feli gleamed, happy that he got the boys attention.

"Why..." Alfred grumbled turning his gaze away to the floor.

"Becuase it would not be consensual! He wants you both to be happy!" Feli said grabbing Alfred and pulling him into a hug.

"A don't understand!" Alfred glowered his eyes going back to the frustrated Ivan.

"Well I wouldn't want Ludwig to suddenly jump me and force me to have sex! What would you do if Ivan did that?" Feli explained.

"Oh so I can't force him but when he wants to then I can have sex with him?" Alfred asked confused.

"Yes! It makes it more special, Like when me and Ludwig have sex! It always special and somtimes he brings me some-"

"Feli please stop talking about our sex life!" Ludwig blushed furiously.

"Ehhh oh ok Wiggy! Anyways Alfred so when Ivan is ready then you can jump him!" Feli smiled reassuringly.

"Ok Thanks Feli! Your my new best friend!" Alfred cheered.

"Ok! So do you want something to eat?" Feli questioned, helping Alfred to his feet and off from straddling Ivan.

"Yes thank you! I'm leaving you there Ivan until you say sorry and that your ready to fuck me!" Alfred frowned glaring at the frustrated Ivan.

"BAHAHAHA So much for the pep talk Feli!" Vash laughed,

"Alfred... if you do not undo me right now then I won't have sex with you for a whole month...AND I will get the boogeyman AND ghosts" Ivan threatened.

"Ok..." Alfred scowled "_free"_

Ivan jolted up Grabbing Alfred and smashing their lips together then pulled away standing up and leaving Alfred on the floor panting with a drugged up erection.

"Noooo Faiiir" Alfred grumbled, following Feli as the boy dragged him happily out of the room.

"It is sad that I have to rely on a human to save me from the hands of a boy induced by drugs..." Ivan growled glaring at his clan.

"Sorry Master Ivan but our powers do not work on him and if we even went near him then he would have probably killed us!" Gilbert announced from the the floor.

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked.

"Well you see he and Vashy boy got into a fight and Vash used his power on him, not two seconds later it came back at flash, almost as if Alfred reflected it..." Gilbert told him standing all the way up and rushing over to Mattie.

"You what!" Ivan snarled glowering at Vash.

"Uhhh well... ya see..." Vash began.

"Nevermind! Do it again and your getting punished, I must go to lay down, having everything we need packed and in the carridge by the time I get up... goddamn... Alfred!" Ivan muttered walking past them all and to his room.

"Well I am going to wake Arthur up! Gilbert you get Mattieu!" Francis smiled pervetedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you Feli..." Alfred said regaining some of his mind.

"You really like Ivan huh?" Feli asked with a sweet smile.

"What no! Hes a-a-a" Alfred blushed turning away.

"Ohhh really? Well he reallllllly likes you, and I heard from Ludwig that Matthew and Gilbert get along with each other very well..." Feli grinned.

"What do you mean?" Alfred narrowed his eyes.

"Well they sleep together and Gilbert makes Matthew very happy... although Arthur ignores Francis's attempt I think they would be cute together! Just like you and Ivan!" Feli thought aloud.

"I don't think Ivan likes me like that anyways, I think he just does it for sex..." Alfred mumbled eating his sandwhich and sipping his tea.

"Thats not true! You should have seen what Master Ivan did to us before you came! Now he is so much more nice and ehhh calm about things! Plus he stood up for you last night!" Feli yelped as manly as he could try.

"What do you mean?" Alfred said.

"Well it started out like this..."

' _"Just kill the whore!" Yao told the crying Ivan._

_ "Over my dead!" Arthur screamed._

_ "That can be arranged..." Yao offered glaring at Arthur._

_ "Your one to talk about being a whore! You got t-that BASTARDS stuff sliding down your thighs! Fucking whore!" Matthew growled._

_ "What did you just say! I'll kill you and your pathetic ass twin brother!" Yao snarled._

_ "Stop It! Yao remember what we discussed!" Natalia hissed narrowing her eyes._

_ "GET OUT!" Ivan shrieked at the both of them._

_ "What! But big brother!" Natalia fumed eying the sleeping Alfred in her brothers arms._

_ "I said get out before I kill the both of you! You are both going with my father and are both against Alfred! So leave now! Out of my sight! Get them away!" Ivan screamed at rushed over his eyes glowing and his fist clenched._

_ "Leave now or I will use every ounce of my power to make you leave!" Ludwig growled taking an offensive stance._

_ "Tck! Don't worry big brother I will be back and once I rid you of that whore then you will be mine! I know what he is! Winter and Yao do too! But you don't do you! Everyone knows but you! Remember big brother we will ALWAYS be watching you!" And with that She grabbed Yao's arm and they dissapeared._

_ "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Arthur screamed pointing at Ivan, Ivan looked up in disdain "Ever since you took us hes been breaking! Peice by peice and theres nothing I can do! Why can't you just leave him alone! He has been through so much and your breaking him and us! Why do you do this to us! Know wonder they think your a monster! At least they try to help but you just hurt him more and more. Why Dammit! WHY!" _

_ "Arthur please just..."_

_ "No Francis he is right..." Ivans sighed standing up "Ludwig remove the barrier..."_

_ "But Master!" Ludwig gasped in shock._

_ "No just do it, I owe them that..." Ivan ordered removing his coat and scarf._

_ "What is he doing?" Matthew asked frantically to Gilbert, Gilbert hesitated before choosing his words._

_ "I... don't know but he wants to remove the magical barrier surrounding the mansion..."_

_ "Ludwig hurry, Arthur Matthew when the barrier is removed and want you to take your anger out on me since I am the one who caused it..." Ivan asked witha half smile. _

_ "Done..." Ludwig muttered. Not two seconds later Arthur ran at Ivan and threw him to the floor, pouncing ontop of him, his fists glowing with a green fire._

_ "Green flames?" Francis gasped. Arthur swung hitting Ivan straight in the face._

_ "FUCK YOU!" Arthur screeched the green flames surrounding him as he pounding with all his might, blood splattered everywhere and tears streamed down Arthurs face "HES NOT A TOY AND HES NOT A WEAPON HE IS MY GODDAMN BROTHER!"_

_ "Arthur! Your going to kill him! "Matthew skrieked._

_ "Hes my...my brother!" Arthur panted clutching onto Ivans bloodied shirt, blood surrounded Ivans face, making it unrecognizable but Ivan was still alive, his cold purplr eyes gazing at Arthur. Arthur choked out a sob and flipped off of Ivan puking his guts up all over the floor._

_ "Mon dieu!" Francis whsipered grabbing Arthur and pulling him into his lap whispering into the mans ear trying to calm him down._

_ " Let go Gil..." Matthew ordered._

_ "Matthew please hes already in-" _

_ Matthew jerked his arm away from Gilbert and walked calmly up to Ivans motionless body. He lifted his right hand up and removed his brown leather glove with his teeth, pullign it off. He bent down low his hand above Ivans battered face, a symbol glowing in a neon blue._

_ "Heal..." Matthew ordered, immediatelly the blue neon symbol sent out a glowing substance that wrapped around Ivans body mending it back together and putting out the green flames that lingered. The blood on the floor recoiled back up and trailed up Ivans body seeping back into the open wounds and healing them, slowly, Ivans face mended together until it was totally unrecognizable of what had happened. Ivan glanced sideways at Matthew. Matthew ignored the man and walked over to his sleeping brothers weak body._

_ "Heal..." The blue surrounded Alfred, his body jolted and shiverd, accepting the blue magic and letting it heal Alfreds broken mind. "... I've been wanting to do this for a while... PROTECT! "Matthew yelled this time with out using his hands but using his voice._

_ " I command you by the power of my fathers and my fathers fathers! This gift was my birthright and I Matthew Callistar ask of the Goddess Melony and any of my ancestors to protect this object! Do not let anything get to him and heal his broken soul, heart and mind, I COMMAND YOU! PROECT!" Matthewe chanted. The room whizzed around with power, as the blue magic like dust tore Alfreds shirt open and seeped into his chest like an open wound, before everything went back and Matthew slumped to the floor._

_ "Mattie!" Gilbert gasped catching the boy and smiling to him._

_ "P-protect..." Matthew said weakly pointing to his other brother in Francis's arm, the blue dust rushed to him making Arthur pant in shock._

_ "N-no stop it your hurting yourself its ok I won't let anything happen!" Gilbert frantically commanded, Matthew smiled weakly and raised his hand to Gilberts forhead._

_ "Your the...the... o-only o-one...p-protect..." And with that Matthew passed out._

_ "D-dammit!" Gilbert shrieked._

_ "Little brother he just got tired is all..." Ludwig reassured._

_ "Yeah protecting people! I'm suppossed to protect him!" Gilbert growled baring his teeth at his elder brother._

_ "Ludwig don't bare your teeth at me!" Ludwig scolded._

_ "How bout a bare this to your pansy ass!" Gilbert howled shooting Ludwig the bird._

_ "You are so-"_

_ "Get whatever it is that you need packed we are moving again" Ivan spoke up._

_ "W-we are?" Toris asked, still wide eyed at what had happened._

_ "Yes we are... we need to get away from this place, we need to be on the move and we are going to travel, I will make sure that no one is ever in danger..." Ivan said sitting up._

_ "H-how c-can I trust you!" Arthur hissed out._

_ "You can't, I'm going to earn your trust just as I am going to re earn Alfreds... " Ivan told him._

_ "Master Ivan..." Toris whispered in amazement._

_ Ivan stood up and walked over to Alfredpicking him up and laying on the couch, carefully setting Alfred ontop of him. Before anyone could question Ivan, he fell into a deep sleep, with Alfred in his arms... '_

"R-really he did that, f-for me?" Alfred asked in disbelief.

"Yep! And Master Ivan has never done that with any of us! He is letting us ll travel the world so you will be happy!" Feli smiled proudly.

"Oh my god!" Alfred gleamed, ever since he was young he had always wanted to travel and now Ivan was letting it happen! He jumped from the stool and ran to the other room jumping with joy.

"IVAN I LOVE YOU MAKE BABIES WITH ME!" Alfred screamed randomly, some of the drug effects still in use, but in his mid jump Alfred fell to the floor hitting his forhead "OWWWWIIEEEE!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"So why again did you try to fly across the room to me?" Ivan sighed rubbing his head.<p>

"I didn't try to fly I jumped! And Feli told me you were going to let us travel the world and that makes me really happy! I have always wanted to see the world! But Iggy would always keep us in our town saying the workd is dangerous... so I got excited and stuff..." Alfred smiled.

"Ok well we must leave here soon... also...while we are traveling... I will get you some gifts, considering christmas has already past and we didn't celebrate..." Ivan suggested warmly. Alfred tackled Ivan.

"Thank you! I'll get Mattie and Arthur some stuff too!" Alfred gleamed from head to toe, hugging Ivan with all his might.

"Alfred! You have to hold the ice to your head!" Ivan snapped.

"Oh right..." Alfred huffed taking the ice pack and sticking it back to his head looking away "So about Yao?"

"HE will not interfere with our relationship anymore..." Ivan told Alfred pulling the boy into his lap.

"What relationship?" Alfred blushed.

"Well as I remember, you tackled me to the floor demanding sex and tried to kill people..." Ivan smirked.

"Shut up! I was drugged up!" Alfred blushed deeper.

"Hmmm you smell so nice when your blushing..." Ivan trailed off nuzzling Alfreds neck.

"Ah~~" Alfred gasped.

"Hmmmm?" Ivan asked nipping at the flesh.

"I-Ivan!" Alfred groaned, Ivans eyes flashing and he licked at Alfreds neck smiling around it. Alfred flipped himself over so he was straddling Ivan, he wrapped his arms around Ivans head pulling him in closer to his neck.

"Alfred?" Ivan asked gazing up, his eyes a bloodred color.

"G-go ahead..." Alfred whispered closing his eyes and preparing himself, but it never came. Alfred pulled away looking at Ivan, he had a hurt expression "Ivan?"

"I don't want to... I don't want to be an animal right now... right now I just want to enjoy this moment without any blood..." Ivan confessed eyes meeting Alfreds, Alfred felt a pang of sorrow and leaned in capturing Ivans lips, his heart fluttered. Ivan automatically responded kissing the boy back, this was one of those random moment when Alfred was emotionally confused and wanted to touch Ivan, later Alfred would deny it but for now...

"Mmmmm Ivan..." Alfred groaned into the kiss.

"Alfred..." Ivan groaned back.

"EWWWWWYYYY!" Vash teaased "Guys its time to leave!"

Alfred pulled away and pushed off Ivan with a flushed face, he turned and walked out of the room, Ivan glared at Vash behind Alfreds back. Vash raised his hands up innocently.

"What!"

~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~

"G-Gil I'm alright really..." Matthew said pushing the elder man away.

"I was so scared..." Gilbert confessed.

"Its alright now you guys will be protected so you have more free time..." Matthew smiled.

"Oh... so you wanted me to have more free time ehhh? Well I know one way to spend it..." Gilbert teasingly smiled trailing his fingers over Matthews neck.

"G-Gilbert!" Matthew moaned.

"Hmmm Maattttie want something?" Gilbert asked.

"N-not r-r-r-right now, we gotta go!" Matthew urged trying to get up and off of the white haired sexy albino.

"Awwww can I at least get a kiss?" Gilbert pounted. Matthew thought for a second before leaning down with a twinkle in his eyes and kissing Gilbert... on the cheek.

"There now lets go!" Matthew smiled.

"Tck..." Gilbert huffed, Matthew smirked and followed his warrior out of the empty room.

~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~

"Francis I will not partake in those kind of actions with you!" Arthur frowned crossing his arms.

"Whhhhyyyyy? It will loosen that tight ass you have up and you won't be so grouchy!" Francis argued.

"Because I don't want to do it with someone so s-so..." Arthur tried. Francis leaned over.

"Someone who saved you more than once, someone who really cares?"

"That and someone so old!" Arthur complained.

"I'll have you know I'm only twenty two!" Francis yelled.

"Bloody wanker... Oh look its time to go TATA!" Arthur smiled running away, he wouldn't admit it but what he really wanted was Francis to force him...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah! Wiggy!" Feli moaned as Ludwig sped up his movements.

"Y-you need to be more nngggh... careful!" Ludwig grunted thrusting in as fast as he could.

"Y-yes! Ok! Anythiiiiiiiiiing for y-y-you Lud-Lud- LUDWIG!" Feli moaned as he climaxed all over Ludwigs shirt. Ludwig shifted his hips and pounded into Feli's tight hole, grunting with every thrust into the tight cavern.

"I ... I love you Feli!" Ludwig growled possesivley.

"I love you too! Its ok... just cum inside... I can handle it..." Feli smiled laying on Ludwigs chest as je began to get more erratic and needy with his thrusts.

"F-FELIANCIO!" Ludwig groaned, spilling his seed all up in the younger boy and pulling put with a wet squealching noise.

"Ah! Ludwig, I love you... "Feli hummed, he fixed his pants befroe Ludwig picked him up bridal style out of the room, it was the last time they would see it. Ludwig smiled pecking Feli on the forhead and carrying him to their awaiting carridge.

~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~

"No way in hell am I getting in a coffin!" Alfred shrieked.

"Why? It is my only way of transportation during the day... Your brother Mtvey had no problem..." Ivan shrugged pointing at the closed blue coffin.

"Buts its dark and scary!" Alfred pounted.

"Don't worry I will be there!" Ivan reassurred him.

"But but!" Alfred tried.

"No buts now come on!" Ivan smiled grabbing Alfred and tugging him in the coffing wrapping his arms around him and closing the lid, the velvety soft substance was cool yet warm and felt nice but...

"ITS DARK IN HERE!" Alfred shrieked!

~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**CookieMonsters last thoughts: This was a final begginer chappy before our adventures begin! Kinda funny kinda of emotional hopes ya loved it! REVIEW OR GET BEAT BY RUSSIA! By the way the reason Alfred maintained his sanity was because of Matthew...**


	9. Feli and Lovi, a tragic story

**CookeMonster: HEY GUYZ SUP! LOL anyway this is kinda a filler chapter, Oh and I finally have figured out where I am going to put Tony in this thing, its a suprise though, read and review, also When I get my one hundreth reviewer, I will right the reviewer a one shot on his or her description, Aka, Catalia Hetalia, Chibitalia, but it has to be based on the show that the story is about,and it can be ANY pair, yes guys I will actually kill myself by writing a Us/Uk one shot if the Reviewer wants, wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: FOOLS, I do not own this Hetalia! Nor do I own its characters!**

**Warnings: Gore and blood.**

Alfred sighed opening his eyes, he snuggled closed to Arthur who was holding him tight in his arms, after complaining non stop for ten minutes Ivan had let him sleep outside the coffin, Arthur was on the floor getting ready to sleep as well, he said that there was no way in hell he was sleeping anyhting near 'that'. Alfred had ran over and snuggled up to his elder brother, falling asleep on his chest as the sunrose. Ivan didn't really mind seeing as Arthur wasn't going to touch him in his sleep. Alfreds extra hoursof sleep had probably caught up to him, which is why he wok up so early.

Arthur was still asleep and the sun was shining and the carridge was sitting still. Alfred carefully removed his sleeping brothers arms from around him and rolled away, Arthur grunted but didn't wake up and snored. Alfred smiled, pushing the blankets back over his elder brother before getting up and walking to the back end of the carridge. He pulled back the black curtaina nd gasped as the sunlight hit him in the face, It was so bright outside! Alfred ran outside, letting his eyes adjust to the sunlight before smiling and looking at his surooundings.

They had parked in the middle of a poppy field, it was probably in the afternoon but it was beautiful! Green grass, clear skies, warm air, and no one to bother him. Alfred was glowing with happiness.

"Hey kid..."

"GRAVY!" Alfred sqealed, looking over to the owner of the voice, the guy kinda looked like Feli but had darker hair and a grumpier face "W-who'er you?"

"I'm Lovino, just call me Lovi, Feli's older brother, and as you can see I am human like yourself... So what are you doing up shouldn't you be sleeping with prince of darkness in there?" Lovi asked with a scowl.

"Your not a fan of him either?" Alfred smiled.

"Not in the least..." Lovi growled "Ya didn't answer my question."

"Oh well I've been sleeping a lot lately, guess it finally caught up to me!" Alfred grinned.

"Ah I see, well Feli is taking a nap, If you want I can make us something quick to eat, your stomach is growling so loud over there so I can tell you have slept up an appetite!" Lovi smiled like he would to his little brother.

"Sure! Thanks a bunckh Lovi!" Alfred laughed with a blush, he really was hungry.

"Ehhh no problem, so what treacherous things has old prune face threatened to do to you?" Lovino asked, grabbing a basket from the carridge and walking through the poppy feild with Alfred to the oak tree in the middle.

"What do you mean? Well I mean he did you know, rape me, but..." Alfred stared off sitting against the old tree.

"Well he has a temper and he hates everyone..." Lovi snorted.

"I'm confused I mean he let you guys live with him right? And he saved all those guys turning them into you know..." Alfred said looking away from Lovi's brown gaze.

"You think me and Feli had a choice? Hell six years ago I wanted to die living with these guys, I guess things got better and as much as I hate to admit it but you have changed Ivan, but your still weak, you rely on your unconsious power too much and THAT is what will get you killed" Lovi finished.

"Tck yeah like you know what its like! I try my damn hardest to-"

"No!" Lovi cut him off shoving a sandwhich in Alfreds mouth, efficently shutting the boy up "I tried my hardest to grow up here and be strong to protect my brother! You sleep and cry and groan... Thats not getting anywhere! You need to build up those guns of yours and learn how to control your inner power, without having to be drunk or high to have control!"

"Y-yeah but...its hard... It only happens when I'm really angry or when I'm sad or when my Amulet asks me..." Alfred grumbled eating at his meat sandwhich.

"Have you tried have a conversation with it? Try to ask it how to defend yourself! If you don't then one of these days... look I'm probably not suppossed to tell you this but Ivan is the son of that Winter guy, and by the looks of it Winter has taken a very particular interest in you, that is in no way good! Not only that but Natalia and Yao are against you too! We have got to man you up!" Lovi explained.

"Well thern what about you! You don't seem so big!" Alfred yelled frustrated.

"I am the best shot archer, theif, and knifer in this whole kingdom. It is why Ivan let me live, because I never miss" As if to prove his point, Lovi took out a hidden blade and chucked it, it cut a peice of Alfreds side hairs off.

"HOLY GRAVY! What if that hit me!" Alfred glared.

"It wouldn't have, I never miss..." Lovi grinned.

"Ok so your macho what about Feli?" Alfred rolled his eyes.

"He is the maid and the carridge driver when we move during the day..." Feli said.

"Oh so... how did you guys meet Ivan?" Alfred blurted out.

"It was... the worst day of my life... well thats what I used to think but Feli has been happier than he used to be, and I have Antonio, You haven't really met him, he is lazy, useless old bum who is the blacksmith here! I would tell you more of his laziness but you probably wouldn't care..." Lovi groaned finishing his own sandwhich and pouring some milk into two mugs, handing one to Alfred.

"Ok well we got time! Tell me the story!" Alfred said giddy like, sitting up straighter.

"Ok it all started when me and Feli were playing in a flower feild, he was thirteen and I was fourteen..."

**Flashback scene!**

"Lovi look its a purple one!" a thirteen year old Feli smiled picking the purple rose.

"Feli be careful roses have-"

"OWWWW it bit me! Lovi the rose bit me!" Feli cried, a small prickled of blood oozing from his finger, Lovi laughed and pulled his smaller brother to him.

"Here I'll kiss it and it will be better..." Lovi leaned foward kissing the small wound, Feli winced and then smiled.

"Thank you Lovi you saved my life!" Feli giggled tackling his elder brother in a hug, they both rolled down the feild of flowers laughing together. The sun was bright in the sky and it was clear, not a single cloud out in the sky.

"Vehhh its so pretty outside! Why doesn't big brother, big sister, mommy or daddy come out and play with us Lovi?" Feli asked resting his head on Lovi's chest.

"Because they are older, they have more things to do and big brother has his girlfriend..." Lovi answer.

"Well they are all boring! I'm never going to get a girlfriend!" Feli said scruntching up his nose with his eyes shut.

"You probably will you are very sweet, a girl would love to have a guy like you, well the ones that love sweet little boys" Lovi laughed.

"No women terrify me!" Feli blurted out.

"Women?" Lovi smirked.

"Yeah they have those things on their chests! It looks like they want to sufficate you!" Feli cried in fear.

"Okay I will protect you from the boobs but for now lets go home am=nd get some dinner, look its already getting dark out..." Lovi sadi gesturing to the slowly receding sun.

"Ok! I bet mama has pasta tonight!" Feli grinned jumping off of Lovi "I'll race you home Lovi!"

Lovi got up and raced after his smaller brother who seemed to have inhuman speed because he always won when they raced, Feli ran up there steps and bolted through the front door chanting 'I Win! I Win' While Lovi came panting up the stairs. There mother was busy in the kitchen setting the table but she still looked at them both with a bright smile, her green eyes full of love and her light brown hair mostly pulled back behind her bonnet, she wore her green maids outfit.

"Ah there you two are! Why don't you both go clean up then you can help me with dinner" She told her two sons.

"Ok mamma!" Feli gleamed grabbing Lovi's hand and jerking him to the bathroom. Feli washed his hands then got a washcloth, cleaning his broither for him and cleaning himself, the soft sound of a piano rung through the house.

"Papa is playing again..." Lovi noted.

"He always plays his piano!" Feli said running back out to the kitchen "Ok mama what can I do!"

"You can go ask you papa what he wants to drink..." His mama said fishing out the freshly cooked pasta "Oh and Lovi will you please go and get your elder brother and sister?"

"Ok!" Both Lovi and Feli said in union, Feli ran off to his father while Lovi to there elder siblings.

"Papa?" Feli asked looking up at the dark haired man with glasses, he was still wearing his blue uniform from work.

"Yes Feli?" His papa smiled picking the boy up and setting him in his lap.

"Mama wants to know what you want for drink!" Feli smiled.

"You go tell mama that Papa says he wants some fresh Tea!" Papa laughed tickling Feli.

"Ah! Ok papa!" Feli giggled hopping down and running back to his mama, his brothers and sisters were already at the table, Ita his elder sister had her brown hair in a bun and her eyes were closed, Roma his elder brother had darker brown shaggy hair and was tapping his foot on the floor, Lovi sat in his chair across from Roma with Feli's seat right beside him.

"And what did papa say Feliancio?" his mama asked fixing the plates.

"He said he wants some fresh tea!" Feli informed her running to his spot beide Feli.

"Why do you smile so much its kind of annoying Feli?" Roma asked gulping down a mysterious liquid.

"Because I'm always happy!" Feli beamed. Everyone sat down at the table, dinner piping hot.

"So how was your day everyone?" their Mama asked from one end of the table.

"Boring" Roma groaned.

" Tiring" Ita frowned.

"Me and Lovi played in the flowers! Then a purple rose bit my finger!" Feli said joyfully "Then Lovi kissed it better and now were eating pasta! YUM!"

"That sound like quite the story Feli, Lovi?" papa smiled.

"Basically..." Lovi blushed.

"Ahhh well I have great news but we will have to save it for after dinner so let us hurry and finish!" Papa told them all, everybody tried to hurry but it still went after dark before anybody finished. They all filed in the den except for there Mama, two overly excited, two bored to death.

"So what is it now dad?" Roma asked yawning.

"Well I got a raise so we will all be traveling to the city of Newburg here soon..." their dad began.

"And?" Ita asked knowing there was more.

"And, your mother is pregnant!"

"Yay I get to be a big brother!" Feli smiled in Glee. Roma and Ita frowned.

"Another kid you have got to be kidding us..." Ita groaned.

"You can at least be happy about it..." Dad said.

"Yeah I was happy for Roma and then slightly happy for Lovino, Feli was just annoying and now another one?" Ita frowned.

"Don't talk about Feli liek that!" Lovi yelled.

"Everybody calm down!" Dad yelled over them.

"What happened to the last time we were going to move, Dad? You canceled and the time before that and the other time before that!" Roma mumbled.

"Young man do not talk to me like that!"

"what are you going to do old man kil-" Roma was cut off by the soun d of shattering glass and the blood curdling scream of their mother.

"Mommy!" Feli cried.

"Elizaveta!" Their papa screamed jumping up and running to the kitchen, the children in suit. Feli ran for his mama but once he entered the kitchen he let out a scream of his own, there, towering over his bloodied mother, was the biggest wolf he had ever seen, it had glowing yellow eyes and dark fur.

"Mama!" Lovi cried, the wolf looked up, their papa was running at it with a knife, a butcher knife, the wolf growled and lunged at their papa, tearing into him and ripping through with its teeth. Their mama lay forgotten on the floor as papas cries of pain filled the house until it went silent once again. Feli stood frozen watching as he mother raised her hand to up and gurgled out with blood gushing from her throat.

"R-r-roon"

But Feli and Lovi staid frozen, the wolf growled and bit into her face efficently shutting her up, Ita and Roma screamed and went running, the wolf howled and ran past Lovi and Feli chasing after the two, Lovi heard his sister scream in pain as their elder brother did too, He walked foward glanced at his fathers body and falling on his knees, the wolf had tore into his chest and stomach leaving nothing but an empty hole. Lovi muffled Feli and his own screams, picking up the forgotten knife on the floor, he pulled Feli to him and the slid down the wall, knowing that the wolf woudl return, Feli's passed out in Lovi's arms as he looked at his mother and father, dead on the floor. Lovi tensed as the padding of paws was heard.

The wolf appeared back in the kitchen, it glared at Lovi and Feli, daring one of them to scream, Lovi felt his tear roll down his cheeks, he didn't know why but he had to throw the knife and he had to get it to kill the wolf. The wolf growled going in a hunched position getting ready to launch, Lovi chucked the knife the second the wolf launched itself, A sickening slicing noise was heard then a thud.

Lovi stared at the now dead man at his feet, knife stuck right between his eyes, Lovi had the mans blood all over his face, some even in his mouth. Feli passed out in his arms, he hugged his baby brother closer, silently crying onto his chest, he felt anger surge through him. He laid Feli next to him and walked over to the dead wolf man, he pulled the knife from its head and looked away as he stabbed it one last time before removing the knife and retreating back to his brother. Lovi sat there for hours just staring at the corpse, waiting for it to move when men talking and footsteps were heard.

"Oh my goodness look at what the beast did!" a deep voice said.

"Yes it would seem it went mad on hunger Ludwig..." a seductive voice spoke next.

"Well where is it? It has to be around here somewhere, I got the steel sword..." a shaky voice said.

"God this is why I just wanted my little brother to do this, but no! Gilbert the awesome has to come for his little brother Luddy... god if only- HOLY SHIT!" Gilbert yelped as he walked into the kitchen, three men following in suit.

"My, My it would seem our job has been done fore us..." Ivan smirked. Lovi glared at the man pulling Feli closer to him.

"Y-you mean that kid...?" a dark brown haired and green eyed man said.

"Yes Antonio it would seem so..." Ivan smiled "Go ask him"

Antonio walked foward but stopped a few feet away from the shivering Lovi and his unconcious brother, bending down to his height.

"Excuse me I am terribly sorry but did you-" Antoniop was cut off when Lovi threw the knife at him, hitting him dead in the shoulder.  
>"Your a monster too! Go away before I kill you!" Lovi growled, his vision blurry.<p>

"OWWWWWIIIEEEE!" Antonio yelped pulling the knife out.

"Well now that wasn't very nice!" Ivan giggled walking foward and jerking Lovi up holding him out infront of him.

"Let me go! Feli!" Lovi cried reaching for his little brother.

"Now did you kill this thing right here? Don't mess with me or I will make sure that you end up just like your mom..." Ivan threatened.

"Y-yes..." Lovi cried.

"No need to cry! Now how did you do it?" Ivan smiled, Ludwig and gilbert gaped at how Ivan was treating the small child, Gilbert walked over and bent dow to check if the other child was still breathing.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Lovi screamed.

"Ehhh... Lovi?" Feli groaned starting to wake up.

"No Feli close your eyes! Don't open them!" Lovi yelled.

"W-why!" Feli gasped, doing as he was told but silently crying "Wheres mama and p-papa? Lovi why do you sound scared?" Feli asked.

"Oh so your name is Lovi? Well _Lovi _how did you kill the beats?" Ivan asked once more eyes glowing.

"Lovi w-whos hear? Are they hurting you?" Feli paniced.

"I threw the knife when it jumped at us, it hit him in h-his head, then he fell foward and I stabbed him to make s-sure he wo-wouldn't hurt Feli!" Lovi cried out, Ivan dropped Lovi down and stepped back, Lovi scrambled to his little brother pulling him in his arms.

"You are very lucky and you have a good throw a little off aim though, you only hit Antonio in the shoulder, but you did it very deep..." Ivan started.

"Your wrong" Lovis voice dropped.

"Why is that?" Ivan dared the boy, Gilbert shuffled on his feet with a large sword in his hand.

"I wasn't aiming for his head, I wasn't going to kill him, i just wanted him to go away, I was aiming for his shoulder, right in the joint..." Lovi said, Ivans eyes glistened.

"You have remarkable talent then, you will be of use to me, Antonio please get this boy some new clothes" Ivan smiled.

"No! I'm not going with you monsters!" lovi growled.

"Why are we monsters?" Ivan smirked.

"Y-you have fangs and your eyes glowed!" Feli said.

"Hmmm but you are still coming with us..." Ivan told him.

"No! Not without Feli!" Lovi cried, Antonio came back with a blanket.

"There were no clothes so I just grabbed a blanket..." Anotnio said wrapping the resistant boys in the blue blanket.

"L-Lovi I'm scared! Where mommy and daddy!" Feli sobbed.

"They're dead..." Ivan sighed.

"W-what! Lovi whats happening!" Feli yelled, Ludwig glared at Ivan and sat foward, he had on a black tanktop and some gloves, he gently caressed Felis cheek, Feli flinched and Lovi glared.

"Don't touch him!" Lovi growled.

"Ludwig you carry the smaller one Antonio you carry the... resistant one... and Gilbert you disposse of the bodies..." Ivan ordered walking away.

"N-no!" Lovi yelled, Ivan appeared beside him and conked the kid on the head, causing him to pass out. Ludwig took his chance and picked up th smalled boy, gently wiping the blood from his face and wrapping him in a blanket.

"W-who are y-you?" Feli asked shivering.

"I am Ludwig... here don't open your eyes, everything is going to be alright I promise" Ludwig whispered to the boy holding his face to his chest as he carried him out in the dark night, stepping over the unrecognizable body of a female.

"P-please Mister Ludwig, don't l-let them hurt Lovi..."

Then they all set out back to the small mansion they had built nearby, starting off there new life. '

"Oh my God... what was it that y'know..." Alfred asked wanting to hug the boy.

"A werewolf that Ivan had let loose... it was meant to help him track down someone but it lost control and well..." Lovi trailed off.

"Wait you said you got its blood in your mouth so doesn't that make you a..." Alfred trailed off.

"No it takes a bite to turn you, his blood actually heightened my senses and healing ability..." Lovi frowned.

"Umm well I really feel like I should tell you a sob story now..." Alfred said scratching his head.

"Who died in your family?" Lovi asked in interest.

"Uh no one that I know..." Alfred said.

"But you amulet was saying someshit about 'that night and killed family' no anything?" Lovi was confused.

"No... " Alfred mumbled looking at the side.

"Well I need to man you up some, those retards are not going to do it, look I can help you on how to use swords and work on your strength but other than that, your on your own..." Lovi informed him.

"Oh gee you make me feel so special..." Alfred smiled.

"C'mon we got to head back before the sun fully set and don't tell Ivan I told you that story..." Lovi frowned.

"What why?" Alfred asked in confusion.

"Because the person he was looking for with that werewolf...was you..." Lovi said the he walked off, leaving Alfred all alone in the feild of flowers.

"M-me... but then...its my fault... that his... family..." Alfred looked down, a single purple rose was flowing in the wind...

OoO

"Alfred there you are where did you run off to?" Ivan asked in amusement.

"I-I went to the feild of flowers, it was really pretty so..." Alfred stared off.

"Of course..." Ivan smiled patting Alfreds head. Alfred looked at Ivan, what if Ivan had found him then, what if that wolf had came to him. Why was Ivan so cruel? What happened to Ivan. Alfred swore he would find out...

**xXx**

**CookieMonsters last thoughts: I though I would use this chapter to explain why Feli and Lovi were there, yeah I know FILLER! Review please!**

**Next Chapter: Lovi starts training Alfred and Alfred trys to get Ivan to tell him his past. **


	10. Cabin Nasty

**CookieMonster: BLAAAAAAHHHHHH ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: DONT OWN HETALIS NEVER WILL... WELL MAYBE... :0**

**DANGER: ITS JEALOUSY!**

"Hey Ivan?" Alfred began, they were walking around in a town they had passed, the moon hovered above them and everyone stared at the vampires as if they were gods, Alfred really didn't know why though, Ivan looked normal to him. Alfred had to stay with Ivan by his side in case anything happened but Alfred just thinks its because Ivan wants to be next him as if to show every pretty person they pass 'This bitch is mine!'.

"Yes what is it Alfred?" Ivan said looking at a pretty fine store marketing some jewelry and clothing.

"I was just wondering, why were you so, you know, mean and always mad before I came into the picture...?" Alfred asked pretending to take interest in a watch.

"..." Ivan was silant for a minute, studying Alfred like a scientist would a new species of bacteria "Why would you want to talk of such a trivial matter, come, I want to buy you something, you seem to be losing that sight of yours. Perhaps it is time for a visit to the eye docter?"

'_Damn you, averting the subject' _"That would be nice I guess" Alfred shrugged. Ivan smiled and grabbing Alfreds hand and tugging him away to a store. It was wood and painted over with a pale blue and the words, Eye Glasses, written on the front in red. If Alfred had to guess then he would have suspected that Ivan had just randomly saw the store and used it as an excuse, nevertheless, Alfred followed behind him silently.

"Hey are spec- Oh, Well Hello there!" A voice squeaked up, it was high pitched and girly, too girly. Alfred turned and saw a medium sized boobed girl, with long flowing blonde hair and green eyes. The only problem was that she was staring... staring straigh at Ivan.

"Good evening" Ivan greeted her with a smile, too big of a smile if you asked Alfred.

"Well I'm Helena, I'm here to check out eyes and give you glasses that would be _perfect _for anyone, so what can I do for you, cutie" she added at the end. Okay it was like a click to Alfred, he hated Helena, he hated everything about her and he hated the fact that Ivan was lettign her flirt with him.

"Well my friend here, you see young lady his glassess broke a while back in a very uneccicary fight, he needs newer ones for the poor boy is nearly blind! If such a young beautiful girl as yourself could find the time to?" Ivan asked dazzling the girl even further. Alfred gritted his teeth, trying his best not to glare daggers into the girl. Helena blushed and tried to inconspicuously pull her blouse down.

"_I don't really need them Ivan..." _Alfred almost growled out. Ivan turned to Alfred and pointed at the sign across the room.

"Read their motto Alfred..." Ivan asked.

"Its stupid I don't wanna..." Alfred grumbled crossing his arms.

"Well blondy I think _Ivan _is right so hows about I give you a little checkup?" She smiled but not at Alfred just at Ivan. Alfred swore that if he had to keep staying there that he would grind his teeth to dust.

"_Fine!" _Alfred responded. The girl seemed aghast by the way Alfred responded by ushered them both to follow her to the eye room, but then Ivan had to leave saying he needed something to drink.

Helena ran a few tests on Alfreds eyes and got the results back saying the same thing that everyone said.

"Your nearly blind..."

"Yeah I know..." Alfred sighed sitting back up.

"Your glasses will be made in a few..." Helena said.

"Ok... whatever..." Alfred said back in the same 'I don't give a shit' tone.

"So...Ivan... hes really cute..." Helena started.

"I haven't ever really seen him cause you know I'm almost blind..." Alfred responded glaring at her.

"Why are you so hostile with me? What got the hots for your friend? Are you a homo or something?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Why don't you go-"

"I'm back!" Ivan smiled brightly.

"Hey Ivan!" Helena greeted him as if she knew him forever.

"Hey..." Alfred hey'd.

"Well? How about those glasses?" Ivan asked Helena.

"Almost done be right back sweetie! don't move a muscle!" And with that she strutted off to the other room where an angry man was yelling about prices.

"So who pissed in your cornflakes?" Ivan smirked at Alfred.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Alfred snarled glaring at Iavn, who then raised his arms up like a victim.

"Here you are Alfred try them on!" Helena beamed handing Alfred a pair of oval rimmed spectacles, hesitating, Alfred slowly grabbed the glasses and put them on his face, with his eyes closed. When he opened them everything changed.

Colors and words popped out to him and he realized two things. One, Helena had a huge mole on her face the size of a mountain. And two, Ivan...Ivan was...

"Your beautiful..." Alfred said looking straight at Ivan. Ivans smile faltered but returned no ten seconds later, he bent down and pecked Alfred on the lips.

"As are you sunflower, thank you for your services." Ivan giggled grabbing Alfreds hand once more and jerking him away from the wide eyed and mouthed Helena.

'_Serves the bitch right! Wait why am I jealous...weird...' _Alfred thought as he stumbled along with Ivan.

oOoOo

"Ok so spirit me or whatever...Amulet I wish your presence..."_ nothing_... "Uhhh...please?"

_**'Call with thy heart not with thy words'**_

__"O-okay..." Alfred muttered not sure what to do "Sure why the hell not?"

"Alfred please watch your language..." Arthur said from beside him on the carridge floor. They had all eaten and were now sitting in the carridge and some out roming the streets, perhaps to kill? Who knew...

'_Please, I really don't know who you are but your a part of me right? So I really need your help on...controlling myself. I need to protect myself from some really bad people, I'm weak, there I said it. I will never be able to help myself and protect the ones I love if you don't help me so ummm please?'_

Then the scene changed Alfred was in his little dream pit, a endless dark hole kind of thing, like space but with no stars or planets. And standing right infront of him with all is glory was his amulet thingy in his Alfred form. He had only pants and chains draped around his chest, which was bare, his body seemed to glow.

_"__**You ask for help master? I can only heighten thy senses but as you travel throughout these lands stained with blood, our destiny shall unveil and you will learn to harness our power, we both will, you an I are the same, but in the end you will be stuck in the same position as I centuries ago, you will make a choice where either way you shall lose one that you hold dear... I am sorry Alfred but there are thing that even I cannot protect you from, but towards the end, we shall be one whole again and we will be re-united with 'him'. Good luck Alfred you may call me whenever you deem to need my assistance and if in a fight do not every fear to call upon me I...will never fail you ever again...I will not let anyone else important to you die...I promise..."**_

___"But what do you mean! Why can't I remember anything from when I was little! Why!" Alfred asked desperately seeking his answer. The other Alfreds face faltered and he cupped Alfred face with his hand sending jolts of electricity throughout Alfred._

_**"I will never let anyone hurt you ever again! You are the one I chose, you will not feel that pain ever again, when we join together again... you will remember but until then I forrbid you to ask anyone of it and you will not question our past... it is for the best"**_

___"W-what are you?" Alfred asked, almost black like wings were unwoven from his Amulets back wrapping around Alfred pulling him closer to him._

_**"I am the gaurdian of our Queen, the angel of our death and the savior of your soul. I am Alfradious Neverious... that is all I will tell you, that name is died out and you have carried the shorter version of it, Alfred"**_

___"So this isn't creepy or nothing..." Alfred laughed, Alfradious bent down and softly kiss Alfred on the lips. "Why do you do that!"_

_**"When I lived it was formal to give one that you love, whether familyu friend or lover, a kiss of good luck before ... well lets not worry about that, you wish to dig into Ivans past yes?"**_

___"Yeah! But the bastard kept avoiding!" Alfred yelped backing up._

_**"Keep trying and he might give you a hint... we must depart now...goodbye Alfred...before you wake up there are two things I must do, I will enchance your senses and strength..." **__the dark angel leaned foward once more and laid his hand over Alfreds heart a bright glow filled the room then... everything disappeared..._

__oOoOo

Alfreds body jerked up, his eyes glowing bright and body slightly dark and shivering. He looked straight at Ivan and opened his mouth to speak.

_**"In the end you shall fail to see the most important thing, lowering yourself and letting the darkness devour your soul. Trust is given not taken, learn your lesson and take over the destiny of bloodshed that awaits or the one you will love the most shall perish under your evil consumed hand..."**_

__Alfreds body fell back and hit its head, Alfred blinked and his eyes were back to normal.

"Alfred are you alright?" Ivan asked unfazed by the words that were told to him.

"Yeah mmm just tired..." Alfred said lazily reaching up and grabbing ahold of Ivan tugging him onto him.

"What are you doing Alfred?" Ivan questioned in shock.

"I said mm tired so I'm going to sleep now shut up and sleep!" Alfred yelled half heartedly.

"Are you sure you wish to sleep with me? I thought you said that you didn't want to sleep with me?" Ivan asked with a smirk.

"Nnn Shuddap, never said that, sides your pretty..." Alfred smiled startign to snore, Ivan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Alfred, you do need to make up your mind, one minute your all over me the next you resist!" Ivan rambled picking up the snoring body that nestled onto Ivans chest as he carried him to the largest coffin.

"Hey I do not need to hear that you creep!" Arthur growled.

"Shhh it is the beginning of love! We need to spend more time together Arthur!" Francis wailed happily wrapping his arms around the blushing human, either with anger or embaressment no one knew.

"As if frog!" Arthur hissed.

"Hey Mattie wanna sleep with the awesome one again?" Gilbert asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Stop it thats creepy!" Matthew laughed "But ok I guess..."

Toris grinned at the scene, luckily the other vamps and human had gotten themselves in the other carridge, with Feli driving theirs and Lovi driving the other. He was truly happy that Ivan had found someone to care about, at least his bloodthirsty self was controlled with Alfred around, but the words that Alfred spoke before bothered him, letting the evil consume Ivans heart? Toris shuddered at the idea, he had seen what Ivan had been before surly their was nothing worse than that, right?

"Whats wrong Toris? You seem... agitated about something?" Ludwig asked climbing into the back.

"N-nothing just remembering how Ivan used to be..." Toris whispered. Ivan turned his head toward Toris and narrowed his eyes.

"It is not wise to remember such things...or talk about them.." Ludwig whispered back.

"Yes you should learn to keep your mouth shut Toris..or else old memories could come back...no?" Ivan giggled darkly before closing his lid, encasing himself and Alfred in their lovely coffin.

Toris shuddered and nearly passed out, crawling to his own coffin. Dan being a vampire, he hated it... having the undying urge to drink the life from someone else...

oOo

Alfred woke with a start and nearly screamed. It was pure dark, and silent and he was wrapped up in someones arms.

'_OH GOD THE ALIENS HAVE KIDNAPPED ME, WAIT NO SOME GUY HAS KIDNAPPED ME AND WANTS ME TO BE HIS MAN WHORE. OH MY GOD I GOT TO GET UT OF HERE! WHY ME! I KNOW I'M SEXY BUT NOOOOOOO'_ Alfred cried on the inside shuffling around and reaching up to get out of the encasment.

"huh? Alfred?...what are you-"Alfred slowly pushed it oped, light pouring in and Ivan screamed in outrage "GAAAGGHH!"

"Oh god!" Alfred cried as a hand jerked up and slammed the lid back down Alfred jerked back and covering his face with his hands, Ivans low growling filling the coffin. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorrrrryyyy! Don't kill me!"

"Alfred!" Ivan yelled trying to catch his attention but only scaring him even further.

"Don't raappppee meeee! I'm to young to die! And to pretty!" Alfred pleaded still thinking someone had kidnapped him.

"Alfred... its me Ivan...calm down before I put you to sleep again..." Ivan muttered, Alfred stopped and pounted "Quite pounting, now why did you try to fry me?"

"I'm not poutning! Why am I in here its freaking dark!" Alfred said trying to wave his arms.

"You wanted to sleep with me... now shut up... quit yelling or else I might think of making you scream in differant ways..." Ivan sighed, wrapping his arms around Alfred.

"Gross let me out!" Alfred begged trying to push Ivan off of him.

"If I do then it will only hurt me... now please just be quite" Ivan asked nicely.

"Ughhh... " Alfred began Alfred thought of something to ask to pass time "...hey Ivan?"

"What is it Alfred..." Ivan said, wanting to strangle himself.

"I want to ask you about... before I came here..." Alfred said opening his eyes, Ivan was staring straight at him eyes glowing.

"Why?" he asked fangs growing in anger.

"W-well everyone is always scared around you and I was just wondering..." Alfred said shaking from head to toe.

"Before you came I was very lonely and had to resort to... other measures of pleasing myself... that is all I am saying and you will not ask me again..." Ivan snarled.

"What kind of measures?" Alfred edged on.

"Want me to show you!" Ivan threatened, Alfred shook his head 'no' "Then please be a good Alfred"

"Tck...stupid vampire" Alfred said to himself.

"Hey Alfred?" Alfred looked back up to see what he wanted, even though he couldn't see at all anyways, Ivans lips captured his in a ferocious kiss. Alfred tried to push him off but onle suceeded in letting in letting Ivan get on top of him. Ivan dove his tongue into Alfred mouth mapping it out.

"Dmmfff vmmmpfff bsstrd!" Alfred grumbled into the kiss, Ivan pulled back and licked Alfred neck hard.

"Damn Vamp Bastard!" Alfred yelled.

"Shhhhhhh I'm kinda hungry Alfred..." Ivan smiled opening his mouth.

"Whoa there big guy never said you could!" Alfred yelped pushing Ivan back only able to see Ivans red glowing eyes of hunger and the teeth the eyes gleamed off of.

"I'm sorry _may I please take the pleasure in engulfing myself in your warm delicous blood, so that I won't have to take it by force!" _Ivan smiled ferociously.

"Ummm...no?" Alfred frowned shaking slightly. Ivan rumbled deep in his chest _'shit damn stupid guy!' _"FINE! Gosh you always get like this just go ahead and do it, if it hurts even the slightest bit I will strangle your vampire ass!"

Ivan gleamed, reaching down with and impossible speed and turning Alfreds head to the side. He licked hardly on the exposed skin causing Alfred to mewl in pleasure. Ivan lightly sucked, but not hard enough to form a hicky just enough to arouse Alfred even further, which, shamefully to Alfred, it did. Ivan grinned pressing his lower area to Alfred through their pants. Alfred panted loudly in Ivans ear, making lewd reached and traced over Alfreds amulet before picking it up and kissing it, much to Ivans suprise Alfred moaned loudy. Ivan wanted to tease Alfred so he ever so lightly wne t back to his nech and grazed over it with his fangs and slighty sticking them in only to pull them back out, this caused Alfred to go berserk nuts.

"Just stick them in you bastard!" Alfred mewled, weaving his hands in Ivans silvery hair. Ivan grinned widely and dove his fangs in as hard as he could without hurting Alfred..." AHHHHHHNNNNJNNNNNN GR-GR-GRAAAAVVYYYY!" Alfred moaned loudly.

"Ivan moaned in response as Alfreds sweet escence filled his mouth and senses, corsing throughout his body, detaining his hunger. Unconciously, he began to rock his hips foward, connected his and Alfreds clothed erections with light thrust. Alfred moaned like a wanton whore, when he noticed his lewd sounds he reached up andbit down on his hands to prevent them from escaping, but it only muffled them out. Ivan would have none of this, he reached down unbuttoning Alfreds trousers getting ready to reach in when...

"Are you ok Alfred I heard you yell and it time to get up Master Iv-AAAAAAHHHH GOD MY EYES!" Gilbert cried. Ivan growled darkly and possesivley turning his head to the side and glaring up at the intruder. Gilbert immedietly let go of the lid and let it drop back shut. Alfred blushed darkly and began to push Ivan away. Ivan frowned, he was so close to claiming his Alfred again in a more pleasurable way, SO DAMN CLOSE!

"Get off!" Alfred yelled shoving the larger man against the lid.

"Well Alfred where did you get this strength?" Ivan asked licking once more at Alfreds neck and using his saliva to quickly close the wounds he had made and the get up the blood that had spilled over. Moaning slightly.

"Get ... OFF!" Alfred screamed shoving as hard as he could into Ivan, which pushed Ivan so hard against the coffin lid that it opened and Ivan went flying out. Alfred jumped out not meeting any of the hungry or concerned OR perverted looks he revieved, grabbing his glasses, and boot and jumped out of the carridge. Everyone turned to the snarling Ivan.

"Ivan I didn't mean t-to-" Gilbert sputtered out.

"Say one word to me and I shall rip your inners out and hang them across the carridge for the ravens to pick off and eat! It will be a painful wait for them to grow back, believe me I know..." Ivan threatened, making everyone shuffle and scurry out of the cabin.

Alfred glared daggers at any vampire he saw until he reached Lovi, who was currently wrapped up in a pretty lazy looking vampires arms.

"Is he asleep?" Alfred asked angrily.

"Yeah he has been driving all day..." Antonio said getting a good look over of the delicous smelling blode infront of him.

"Thats just fucking perfect..." Alfred growled stomping off.

"Alfred wait!" a squeaky voice called out, Alfred turned and saw his brother running towards him.

"Mattie?" Alfred asked brightening up some.

"Lets go into town together ok?" Matthew asked smiling.

"Yeah sure why the hell not?" Alfred smiled back.

"Uh Arthur is coming too so ..." Matthew said turning sideways at the carridge that everyone was exiting.

"He has legs, he can catch up c'mon!" Alfred smiled, grabbing his twins hand and running off through the snow filled land, toward a small town.

"Funny... I feel like I have been here before?" Alfred said looking at all his surroundings.

"Y-you must be crazy!" Matthew laughed but he too was beginning to notice the similarity.

"Yeah guess your right!" Alfred chuckled.

"You gits! can't even wait for me!" Arthur yerlled but also laughed half heartedly.

"Sorry Arttie so whats the name of this place?" Alfred asked looking around.

"Don't really know... feels familir though... can't put my finger on it... oh well c;mon lets go find some stores or whatever..." Arthur shrugged walking off in one direction.

Alfred walked with them through the town, ignoring the stares in his direction but just following his brothers, they bought new clothes with the money that their... caretakers had given them, and food, Alfred even bought some beer! Then came a small rundown bakery in the corner. It seemed so familiar to Alfred but he couldn't remember why.

"Arthur I know I have been here before... I can't put my finger on it though..." Alfred started again, running his hand along the old framework of thr building. Arthurs eyes trailed up the building and widened.

"Alfred, Matthew, we are leaving...now!" Arthur yelled grabbing their hands and pulling dragging them back to the carridge.

"You know where we are don't you? And its somewhere bad isn't it, it has something to do with my past, why nobody won't tell me it doesn't it?" Alfred concluded.

"Alfred I-" Arthur began.

"MONSTERS! THEY'RE MONSTER COME TO ATTACK US! THE HAVE FANGS AND THEIR EYES GLOW BRIGHT! THEY KILLED HER! MY LOVELY DAUGHTER THE KILLED HER!" A man in raggs screamed loudly, nobody would have believed him if it weren't for the fact that he was covered in blood. He pointed an icey finger at Alfred and his brothers "YOU, YOU WERE WITH THEM I CAN TELL! YOU SMELL AND DRESS LIK THEM!"

Everyone was too busy pannicing to notice the now fleeing trio, but the man waved his fists at the tears rolling down his chubby dirty cheeks. Alfred ran back to the carridges and nearly vomitted. Three lifeless bodies lay in a fire to the side with no one in sight, the smell of blood and burning dead flesh filled the air, Alfred turned and puked everything he had eaten out.

"Please you must get in the carridges!" Francis wailed. Alrfred growled shoving him to the ground.

"YOUR ALL A BUNCH OF FUCKING MONSTERS!" Alfred screamed.

"Alfred now is not the time! Look!" Arthur yelled poitning off, sure enough people where coming with torches and pitchforks, where the hell they got them no one knew.

"Damn it!" Alfred yelled jumping into his cabin, of course he didn't leave his beer box.

"Hey beer!" Gilbert cheered in his sullen mood.

"Did someone say beer!" Ludwig asked coming into the back.

"Their mine I think you guys had enough to fucking drink you fucking monsters!" Alfred screamed huddling himself in the farthest corner.

"We didn't kill anyone it was all-" Gilbert was cut off.

"Everyone... they were so thristy so I let them go, I guess it was a mistaken choice of me, I am sorry Alfred, I should have never have let them go out..." Ivan smiled purple eyes glinting.

"You mean you didn't?" Alfred asked puling a blanket around himself with tears bruning his eyes.

"No of course not!" Ivan assured him, no one dared speak against Ivan as he sat down next to his lover...cough... I mean friend. Alfred leaned into Ivan.

"They shouldn't have died, tnhey were innocent..." Alfred whimpered.

"Yes I know Alfred, it won't happen again..." Ivan smiled humming a soft lullaby.

"Master Ivan the humans are burning down the first carridge!" Vash yelled jumping in with his sister, the angry cries of humans off ahead.

"**EVERYONE IN THIS DAMN THING NOW!" **Ivan yelled darker than usual, Toris, Feliks, Matthew, Arthur and Francis came huddling in. Everyone else was already in. "Drive!"

The carridge moved and zoomed off in another direction. Alfreds face stained with tears as he remembered the lifless bodies in the fire. Some vampire stared curiously at him, so he huddled closer to Ivan.

Everything was in complete silence, until Alfred reached over and opened one of his beers, chugging it down as fast as he could. Ludwig stared hungrily at the box with lust and greed. Gilbert sighed and also stared at the beer but also his little brother; who was started to scare him.

"Hey Al can I have one?" Matthew asked edging closer to his twin brother.

"Yeah I don't care, its not like I'm going to finish it all- Hey! Lets play our beer game!" Alfred cheered finishing up his first beer witha sloppy grin, thats when he noticed the two brothers staring hungrily at his box of delights. Alfred inconspiquiously took two out and let them roll across the floor, removing his glasses from his face.

"I can't play with my glasses on ,oh hey darn it looks like I dropped two bottles oh well!" Alfred smiled. Gilbert and Ludwig got the hint and each grabbed one of the bottle that were rolling.

"How do you play this game Alfred?" Ivan asked getting slightly interested.

"Simple first one drunk, loses" Matthew answered.

"And I never lose!" Alfred smirked proudly. Ivan smiled slyly and reached into his coat pulling out a bottle of clear like liquid.

"Well then we should use this in your little game, it would be a perfect thing for this!" Ivan remarked setting the long bottle down.

"Hey arthur would you like wine? You seem like the type of man that would enjoy wine more than he would...beer..." Francis asked with a sly smirk.

"You just want me drunk so you can get into my pants you frog!" Arthur barked edging away from the frenchy.

"HOLY GRAVY! How the hell did you get tha-tha-that! That peice of heaven!" Alfred asked, completely forgetting about the bodies from before.

"Simple, I bought it" Ivan replied smartly.

"Well whatever lets get to playing!" Alfred grinned.

"Al I guess you go first then Ivan then me!" Matthew said opening his beer bottle with his teeth.

"Awesome well here we go!" Alfred said chugging down another beer all the way. Ivan frowned and did the same, not really liking the taste, Matthew went last and nearly choked at how strong it was.

"Alright now some of this I guess we will each take a gulp!" Alfredf challenged the other two, Matthew slightly woozy and Ivan not even fazed. Alfred took a huge gulp and smiled brightly at Ivan who he himself was amazed. Matthew to a gulp and choked running over and puking outside the cabin. Ivan took his gulp and smiled very darkly at Alfred.

"Guwwwyyysss is was tooooo swooonggggg!" Matthew complained walking over and straddling Gilberts lap resting is head on his shoulders a murmuring incoherant things.

"Okkkaaayyy, guess it just you and me hot shot, get ready to lose!" Alfred promised.

oOo

"BLEEECCCCCCKKKKKK!" Alfred vomitted all over the grass outside of there new place to stay, a log cabin with absolutely no windows!

"I win! Yaaaayy!" Ivan giggled drunkly at the vomitting Alfred. Everyone was surprised Alfred could even have hold out as long as he did.

"Nu-uhhhhhh I won!" Alfred responded wiping his mouth off.

"Can I fuck you now?" Ivan pretended to be drunk! -GASP-

"Nhhhhoooooo not nooow we gots to save the british duuude!" Alfred smiled pointing at Arthur who was drinking some wine with Francis, Francis's had a special ingrediant in it though, attracting other vampires away from the two of them.

"Whats wrong with him Alfred?" Ivan asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"There ten of him!" Alfred pointed to each 'Arthur'.

"Oh..." Ivan now felt slightly worried for Alfred.

"Big brother! Arrrrrtthhhhhuuuuuuur!" Alfred cried out running, welll stumbling, and slamming into Arthur, hugging him.

"Alfred you git get off!" Arthur protested.

"Arthur your soooo big! Whys are you soooo big!" Alfred pounted faking tears, Arthurs eyes widened.

"Alfred how old are you?" Arthur asked shaking.

"I'm eight remember!" Alfred smiled, some vampire snickered, others looked shocked "I saved you from the big bad-" Arthur covered the boys mouth.

"Alfred why don't you go take a nap!" Arthur suggested.

"Why?" Alfred asked narrowing his eyes "Are you going to leave again?" the ground began gto shake "Are you going to leave me all alone at home to cry by myself!" the sky swirled with purple snow falling fast "Your all going to leave me to die! Aren't you!"

"No! no no no no no! I would never leave you Alfred!" Arthur yelped holding up his hands, everyone backed away from the screaming boy.

"YOUR A LIAR!" Alfred bellowed, purple surrounding his body.

"Alfred! YOU KILLED THEM I KNOW YOU DID I HATE YOU YOUR A MONSTER!" Matthew cried out.

"I DIDN'T KILL THEM I DIDN'T! THE MONSTERS DID!" Alfred cried "STOP IT STOP IT SToP IT!"

"**seal"** Ivan whispered into Alfreds ear. Alfred fell limp in Ivans arm, when he had gotten behind him, no one knew, but one thing was for sure, never get Alfred drunk...

"Ivan we have a problem..." Gilbert said from where Matthew was.

"What is it Gilbert?" Ivan asked brushing the hair from Alfreds face.

"Matthew has been asleep... the whole time... theres no way he shouted that out... I think we are being followed... " Gilbert responded holding the passed out drunk Matthew to his chest.

"Well, well, well it seems even here we have a something following us, hmmmm how nice, well let us unpack in our temorary housing..." Ivan gestured to the old log cobin, where the hell they were, nobody even had the slightest clue...

**CookieMonsters last thought: Ughhh longer than expected,. no I did not spell check this it is 6 in the morning, yes Ivan gets away with killing three people and yeppp you guessed it he blamed it on his vamps to save his own ass.**

**Sneak Peak: Stay tuned and find out.**


End file.
